Frozen: Radiance of Love
by Zack1187
Summary: Arendelle High. One of the most prestigous schools out there. Privately owned. Many young people gather in the halls. Some whose hearts are frozen to others, some radiating love and acceptance, others that Don't Speak at all, and are silent. Sometimes all it takes is one person to pull all of them togehter and make them whole. AnnaXOc. Contains: Violence, Bullying, Self-Harm, abuse
1. Chapter 1: New School

_**Update: Yo, I'm just letting all readers, new or old know that my plot for this story has changed immensely. Originally, I had a certain story planned out, but now I have a different idea I want to explore.**_

_**Also, if there are any Legend of Korra fans who want to have a bit of fun, come on down to Into the Abyss. A new Role Play just starting, we need people, so feel free to come and enjoy!**_

**Hey guys, Zack1187 here. I've been debating whether or not i want to do this for a while, and decided screw it. I'm doing it. So here it is. I hope you enjoy. I know the chapter isnt as long as Frozen: Warmth of Love's normal chapter, but bear with me here guys. Enjoy. Favorite, follow, review if you want.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Frozen, Final Fantasy, or the Fanfiction Ordinary Adventures. Thats property of Disney, Square Enix, and Metal Chocobo. To those of you who enjoy any of those things let me know and we can converse. I also don't own Mexican candies, or Everlost.**

Zack Domino Keire got out of his sleek new black mustang, with a smile. He was a senior this year. Just turned eighteen, and content. It may be a new school, but it was fine with him. And it helped that he had some friends in the school already. The school was very prestigious. Privately owned too, by the Aren family, thus the name Arendelle high. The town was also named after the family, but the school was only several years old. Zack strolled up to the doors, a static kind of energy was in the air, he knew it was going to be a normal, and peaceful day... Until he heard someone yelling his name...

"Zack! Zack! Zack! Zack! Zack!" Is all he hears before he is tackled to the ground by a body, small and curvy, it would have made him blush, if he didn't realize who it was. The girl was Miranda Natashae Reidast, she had her shoulder length brown hair kept out of her eyes from a bandana tied around her head. She wore a purple hoodie over a black shirt, exposing her midriff, and short shorts. She smiled at her friend. "You're Here! You're finally heeeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeeeee!" Miranda yells into his ear, as loud as she can, Zack glares at her.

"One. Stop yelling in my ear, please. Two. Get off, please. Three. Yes I am here." Zack says, Miranda looks at him, and smirks evilly before yelling... Right into his ear, at full volume.

"Okay, Zacky!" When she finishes Zack pushes her off of him, getting up, and dusting off his clothes. A white hoodie with Blue stars, and hearts on it. Dark jeans, amd black and blue shoes. Miranda hops up, smiling at him. She links arms with him, and pulls him along with her.

"Miranda, what are you-" Zack stops talking when he hears a guy laugh around the corner of the building. It gave him a bad vibe. He manages to free himself and runs to the source to see a short blonde girl with blue eyes, being pushed around by some jocks in letter jackets. The girl is wearing a grey beanie, and a hoodie too big for her, and boys jeans. Zack storms up to them.

"What's the matter freak? Afraid of us? We just wanna have some... Fun with you..." The lead jock says, with sideburns and brown hair, he looked like a prince, but looks don't mean you are a good person inside. Zack gets between him and the girl.

"Leave her alone." Zack growls to them as Miranda comes rushing up, looking angry as she digs in her purse for something. The lead bully seems surprised at Zack's intrusion.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend?" He asks, Zack looks back at the girl, who looks scared of everything at the moment, he decides he will protect her no matter what.

"So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" Zack asks, the lead bully sighs and walks away.

"Oh, don't you worry. We'll just find a new victim to play with. Later Rhyme." He says before walking off, his cronies following him. Zack turns to the girl, Rhyme and looks her over, she still looked scared to death. Zack decided to try comforting her.

"Rhyme, right? Are you okay?" Zack asks extending his hand to grasp her shoulder, she backs away, and trips, falling on the ground with a thud. She looks at Zack like he pushed her. Zack extends his hand again but she looks at it in utter fear.

"Rhyme. Its me, Zack is okay. He's a friend." Miranda says, pulling a note pad out and holding it out o Rhyme, as she lets Zack pull her up. Rhyme takes the notepad and begins writing.

"Hey, Zack. Sorry about being so scared. I didn't know if you were planning something malicious or not." Zack says aloud as he reads the note pad.

"Rhyme here is mute. She can't utter a peep, and she gets bullied because of it. But Hans and his goons always try to bully people, mostly ones who can't, or won't speak out." Miranda says, her tone now serious, holding none of her usual playfulness to it.

"Don't worry Rhyme. I'll protect you." Zack smiles at the mute girl, who writes something. Amd Zack looks at it, Miranda smiles.

"Awe." Miranda says affectionately after reading it, Zack blushes and rubs the back of his head.

"Um, sure. I'll be your boyfriend..." Zack says, not wanting to hurt her feelings by saying no. She immediately pulls him in a tight hug, and clings to his arm, refusing to let go. Just then the bell signaling that they have to get in class rings, the three of them rush inside. They go and get their schedules, they all have the same first block, and seminar. They go to their first block, and take their seats, an energetic redhead is talking with a blonde boy.

"Anna, Aren." The teacher calls, Anna perks up at her name.

"Here. I'm here!" Anna yells. The teacher chuckles slightly.

"Elsa Aren." The teacher calls, and a hand goes up, she looks at Elsa and nods, Elsa puts her hand back down, the teacher continues to list off names, when she gets to Zack she stops.

"We have a new person for the school year. Stand up Zack." The teacher orders, Zack stands up, all the attention is on him. "Tell us about yourself." The teacher commands, Zack nods.

"Well, I mover here from Mantriella. I'm a senior. My birthday is Friday, on the 21st. I'm excited for the new year." Zack says before taking a seat.

"Very well." The teacher lists off the rest of the names, then smiles at the class. "Since this our final year together. And I want to do something fun for our first English assignment. I give you two options, one you pair up in groups of two, and spend the next month researching one of the infamous origami killings, or you pair up with someone you don't know and research them, get to know them, okay. So infamous killings or meeting new people?" The teacher asks, and a lot of people yell infamous killings, she smiles. "Meeting new people it is! Good choice guys!" The teacher says with fake enthusiasm. "I have already randomly generated the pairings. So don't even think about it." The teacher says.

"This will be fun." Miranda says enthusiastically. Zack nods.

"Anna Aren. You are paired with Rhyme Melodious. Elsa Aren, you are paired with Zack Keire..." The teacher lists all the pairings and everyone moves to sit with their partner. Zack looks over at Elsa, who is looking over the back cover of a book, looking panicked.

"Hey, are you okay?" Zack asks, Elsa glances at him, then pulls out her notebook. "Are you mute too, my... Girlfriend... Rhyme is..." Zack says, looking over at the mute girl, who was getting asked a series of questions in rapid speed.

"I'm not a mute." Elsa says, and begins to write in the notebook. Zack frowns, as the pen keeps slipping as she's writing, no doubt because of the gloves she's wearing.

"You might be able to write better if you take the gloves off." Zack says, looking at her she ignores him. Zack sighs. "So, you wanna just ask each other questions of what?" Zack asks, Elsa glances at him. Slightly irritated.

"No, I do not. Please. Just leave me alone for a bit, so I can figure out a plan." Elsa says, Zack sighs.

"Why don't you let me help..." Zack says reaching for the pen, as soon as his fingers brush against her glove she jerks her hand away, looking at him horrified he would try and touch her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Zack starts but she gets up and asks the teacher if she can go to the bathroom, which she agrees and Elsa leaves the room, no one but Zack, Anna, Rhyme, some guy named Kristoff, and the bully Hans noticing.

"What are you gawking at? Back to work!" The teacher commands, but her voice is still light, and playful, they listen because they don't want to upset her. Zack looks down at the beautiful cursive of Elsa, he frowns, what was she so afraid of? Elsa doesn't come back for the rest of class, and Anna goes to collect her things, Kristoff following behind her, Rhyme rushes over to Zack like he might be gone forever if she didn't cling to his arm.

"Hey, what did you do to Elsa?" Anna asks, Zack looks at her and shrugs.

"I accidentally touched her, and she ran off, like I was going to hit her or something. I apologized, but she just left." Zack says, still trying to figure out why she was so upset.

"She's not good around new people. Which lunch do you have?" Anna asks, throwing Zack off, he looks at his schedule.

"First." Zack answers, Anna smiles. And Rhyme frowns, she had second lunch.

"Good find me there. We'll talk more." Anna says, while grabbing Elsa's bag. She walks away, and Kristoff waves to Zack before leaving. Miranda comes up to Zack and Rhyme.

"Hey... Damn I can't splice your names together to make a cute couple name." Miranda frowns, Zack shakes his head.

"So, what do you know about Elsa?" Zack asks, Miranda shrugs.

"Not much. She's shy, like really shy. Doesn't talk much. Her sister is a regular goofball, but she's almost the exact opposite." Mianda says, looking around the room. "Ooh, shiny!" Miranda says when she sees a car shining in the sunlight outside, Zack sighs.

"We better get to seminar." Zack says before walking off, with Rhyme clinging to his arm, and Miranda walking next to him, babbling on about pointless things.

"Did you know that I was chased by a squirrel once, yeah, fast little devils. Ooh, that reminds me of this one restaurant I ate at, the Devils Cafe. It was good, but really spicy, and used a lot of jalapenos, have you ever had those Mexican jalapeno candies on Halloween, those are the worst. This year I plan to dress as a The Great Ninja Yuffie. Have you ever read Ordinary Adventures, it's a really amazing story. Best I've read, it's about girls liking girls, how are Toni and Kelsi?" Miranda rattles off the entire time they're walking. By the time she finishes they are walking through the door. Seminar and second block fly by, and soon enough Zack is walking to first lunch, to meet Anna.

"Over here!" Anna calls from her table. Kristoff was sitting with her, Zack went over and sat down with them.

"Where's Elsa?" Zack asks, Anna points across the cafeteria to a blonde girl, reading a book, alone at a table. Zack frowns. "Why aren't you sitting with her?" Zack asks, Anna gets a sad look on her face.

"She likes to be alone. Says we distract her while she's reading." Anna says, playing with one of her braids. "Anyway, Elsa has this bully. Hans, he's a jock and he likes to target people who-" Anna is interrupted by Zack.

"Can't, or won't speak out. I know, how often does Hans target her?" Zack asks, Anna shrugs.

"Several times a week at the least." Anna says, Zack notices someone get up and walk over to Elsa's table, one of the jocks, with black hair and grey eyes. "Uh oh." Anna says, as she and Kristoff stand up, Zack is already on his way when a girl, identical to the boy blocks his path. She has long black hair and dark grey eyes, she shoves the boy.

"Alex. Don't mess with her." The girl says, but the boy pushes her aside.

"Alexis, stay out of my way. I just want to give her a message." Alex says to his twin sister Alexis, Zack steps between him and Elsa.

"Stay away from her." Zack says with authority in his voice. Another boy steps up beside him. He has brown shoulder length hair, green eyes, and black rimmed glasses.

"Its real smart of you bullies to pick on the guy who founded this school's daughter isn't it?" The boy asks, Alex glares at him. And Zack recognizes him.

"Oh, what's up Tanner?" Zack asks, Tanner glances at him for a moment, meaning to be serious right now. Tanner and Miranda were fraternal twins.

"Let me give the Bitch her message." Alex says, making Zack angrier, he grabs Alex by the collar and throws him to the ground, he begins hitting him over and over, until Tanner pulls him off.

"We don't want you going to jail for murder Zack. It would be quite counter productive, do you not agree?" Tanner says, Zack nods, and looks at Elsa, who looks grateful and frightened at the same time.

"Hey, Elsa, I-" Zack starts before she runs off, leaving her book behind, Zack picks it up. 'Everlost. Book 1 of the Skinjacker trilogy' It reads.

"You now have the perfect opportunity to stalk her without seeming creepy Zack, not many guys have that privilege." Tanner says, meaning it as a joke, but never losing his serious tone. Anna reaches them as Alexis is talking to the teacher. "Zack." Tanner says to get his attention, Zack turns to him and Tanner punches Zack in the face, busting his lip. As Zack is holding his lip, the teacher comes over.

"I heard what went on. You tried to stand up for Elsa, and he punched you, so you retaliated in self defense. Thank you for defending Elsa, you may go to the nurses for your lip." The teacher says before walking off, and escorting Alex to the office. Zack blinks confusedly as he tries to wrap his head around what just happened.

"Wait, what?" Zack asks, as Alexis comes up to them.

"I covered for you. Alex is an asshole and deserves what he gets. Family means nothing if you hurt innocent people, that's just cruel." Alexis says, giving Zack a smile. He nods and then goes back to staring after Elsa.

"Don't worry Zack. I'm sure she'll warm up to you." Anna says, Zack nods.

"I hope you're right Anna. I hope you're right..." Zack says, staring after the beautiful girl, long after she's out of sight.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I might have another chapter of Frozen: Warmth of Love out sometime soon. Check that out if you enjoyed this. Review if you liked, hell even if you didnt like it review. If you have any questions about any of my Oc's and where the hell they come from in my mind, Pm me. Enjoy your lives.**


	2. Chapter 2: Perfect Girl

_**Update: Hey guys! I would invite all of you to A Legend of Korra Role Play called Into the Abyss. We need people, so feel free to come on down!**_

**What's up. Still need opinions on what you guys want to see, or read. Hope you guys enjoy and a question. Who would you like to make cameo aappearances in this story. It can be anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own frozen, or this is the end, dont sue.**

Zack ended up going home that night without giving Elsa her book. He vowed to get it to her tomorrow. As soon as he entered the house, the sense of utter lonliness set in. He had chosen to move in by himself into a small house.

His parents hed planty money to support him, but he wanted to live alone. He frowned as he set the book down on the coffe table. He wondered what it was about, but refused to read it until he had permission. Elsa had to know it was missing by now, but Zack wasn't sure Anna told her who had it. Regardless Zack didn't want to read it without her permission, it felt like he would be invading her privacy.

So, Zack leaned back into his couch, letting out a sigh. He was bored, and it had only been five minutes since he got home. He missed the constant fighting between his siblings. His twin Jake with his pessimistic views on the world, and his little sister Kathrina with her optimistic view on the world. They constantly fought, and Zack always had to be the peace keeper and break it up. He hated it, and yet he missed it. He wasn't about to move back though, that was several towns over, and an entire different school district, and he would leave Elsa, and everyone else.

He was about to let sleep take him when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was an unnown number, he shrugged and answered it, cautiously.

"Hello?" Zack asks, only to hear a high pitch squeal. Anna.

"Zack! Oh my god I got the number right! Thank goodness, I thought I would have called some old man and he'd be all like 'Don't you dare call this number you trouble makin' kid!' But I didn't and I'm glad, so, what's up?" Anna rambled off at such a fast pace, Zack could barely keep up.

"Anna. What?" Zack asks, he didn't catch half of her words. Anna sighs.

"Sorry. I was just excited. What's up?" Anna asks again, this time Zack hears her, and chuckled.

"Nothing. I'm just sitting around. It's really boring here." Zack said, looking around at his house.

"Oh. Well, I could come over, me and I could bring Rhyme, and Elsa. Then we could work on our projects!" Anna says to Zack, who is thrilled, not only at seeing her, but also Rhyme and Elsa. He wanted to get to know both girls better.

"Sounds awesome. Do you want the adress? And how did you get this number?" Zack asks, Anna laughs in such a crazed way, it kind of scares Zack.

"I got the adress, and I have your number because, hello, my daddy founded the school. I have access to all the student numbers. Actually that's because I'm student council president but anyways, see you soon!" Anna says, before hanging up, Zack blinks and looks at his phone with a smile. He looks around, he didn't need to clean. He had barely moved in. All boxes and trash were already outside. Everything was already set up. Moments later there was a knocking on the door, followed by someones voice.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Zack opened the door to see Anna standing there, with a big smile on her face, behind her were Rhyme, and Elsa. Who looked uncomfortable. Zack blinks as his brain tries to comprehend what just happened.

"How did you get here so fast?" Zack asks, confused. So confused that it infected Anna herself, and her face twisted into puzzlement.

"You know what, I really don't know. But were here!" Anna yells throwing his arms around Zack, and hugging him, Zack is surprised, so surprised that he falls down, Anna lands on top of him, a flustered look on her face. "Well, this is awkward, not you, me. I'm awkward, you're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Anna asks, looking confused as she gets off Zack and helps him up.

"It's fine Anna." Zack reassures her, before looking at Rhyme, who is glaring daggers at both of them, she marches past Anna, making a point to push her out of the way, and hugs Zack, nuzzling into his neck. "Hi Rhyme." Zack says happily, Anna just shrugs, and looks at Elsa, who still lingers by the door.

"Elsa. Come in, he wont bite. I think... will you?" She turns and asks Zack, who laughs.

"Course not. Come in." Zack says, Elsa doesn't look relieved but comes in, shutting the door behind her quietly. She looks uncomfortably at Zack, remembering their last encounter. He saved her, but still looked frightened.

"Nice place you got here. Where are your parents?" Anna asks, bouncing on the couch.

"I live alone. I moved out a few weeks ago. My dad said. 'Son, you're eighteen. Now, pack your shit, you're not living here.' So I left. They still support me, and my dad was joking. But I wanted to live alone. To prove I could." Zack explains, as he tries to walk, but Rhyme refuses to let go of him, she clings to him like he might vanish if she doesn't.

"Oh. Well, cool. So, Rhyme. Let's get to work, so Zack and Elsa can work." Anna says, getting off the couch and pulling Rhyme away from Zack, he decides to sit on the love seat, and Elsa moves to sit with him, but still uncomfortable. Zack leans forward and grabs her book, he holds it out to her.

"You left it behind at lunch. I picked it up for you." Zack explains, Elsa nods as she takes the book and puts it in her backpack, while pulling out a notebook.

"Thank you, Zack." Elsa says quietly, Zack smiles. She begins to show him her notebook, and her plan for the project. They still weren't friends, but Zack was glad they weren't enemies. About an hour into work they became bored, Anna wanted to watch a movie.

"We should watch 'This is the end' It's so funny!" Anna says enthusiastically, Zack looks to Rhyme.

"Rhyme, are you up for it? It's really dirty." Zack warns, Rhyme shrugs and hugs him, showing him that if it gets too bad she can hold him and everything will be okay. Zack turns to Anna. "Sure."

"Sweet!" Anna squeals putting the dvd in and jumping on Zack's lap, she hugs him in a friendly way. Rhyme glares at her and starts lightly smacking her, Anna turns to Rhyme. "Ow, what?" Anna asks, Rhyme's eyes say very clearly. Get-Off-My-Boyfriend! Anna shrugs. "He's cuddly. Elsa! Come sit on Zack!" Anna yells, Elsa shakes her head.

"No thank you. I'm fine here." Elsa says, with a small smile. Rhyme still glares at Anna when she refuses to get off of Zack.

"Wow. Rhyme you are possessive, what is he? Your boyfriend?" Anna asks, Rhyme nods, Anna looks at her confused, then to Zack for comfirmation.

"Yeah, we kind of started dating this morning." Zack tells her, Anna tries to look as if it doesnt effect her, but as she looks away from Zack she feels a deep regret.

"I'm sorry." Anna meekly apopogizes, then she gets up. "I'm not sure I feel like watching a movie, I'm tired. Elsa you coming?" Anna asks, Elsa nods, then stands up.

"Thank you for having us Zack." Elsa says politely. Zack nods and smiles at her, then she and Anna leave Rhyme and Zack alone, Rhyme shamelessly sits in Zack's lap and curls up, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, and nuzzling into it. She kisses Zack on the cheek.

Then at Zack's lack of response she pulls away so she can look at him. Zack can she her eyes pondering. Why didn't you respond? Then it dawns on her. Zack didn't really want to be with her. She gets up.

"Rhyme? What's wrong?" Zack asks, Rhyme grabs a notebook, she writes.

"You aren't interested in me are you?" Zack reads it, and frowns, becuase it's true. He liked her as a friend, but nothing more.

"Rhyme, I think of you as a friend." Zack told her, and it stung, it hurt her, but she would do anything to stay his friend. She nodded, then smiled. "You mean you're okay with that? Being just friends?" Zack asked, Rhyme nodded, and held her arms out to him, he smiled and hugged the girl, before she left his house.

The next day was a Green day, which meant that Zack's classes would be different, the school was block scheduled. He had his first block with Anna, so they sat together.

"Just us today huh?" Anna asks, Zack looks around and nods.

"I guess so. How was your night, after you left?" Zack asked her, she frowns a bit.

"Alright I guess, how was yours with Rhyme?" Anna asks, bitterness in her voice.

"Wasn't a night with Rhyme, she left right after you did. We broke up." Zack informs her, and Anna perks up a little bit.

"Really?" Anna asks, hope present in her voice, Zack doesn't know why, but he also won't ask.

"Yeah. I don't really like her, like that." Zack tells Anna, who squeals in delight and hugs him. He blushes. He was attracted to Anna, but he thought she was into Kristoff. "What's this about?" Zack asks Anna, who pulls away, even though her cheeks were usually rosy anyway Zack could tell she was blushing.

"Sorry, I just, well... Can I say something crazy?" Anna asks, Zack shrugs. "I really like you. Like a lot. And do you wanna go out with me?" Anna asks, Zack tries to believe he just heard that.

"Are you serious? Don't you like Kristoff?" Zack asks, Anna frowns.

"Well, he's a friend. I just... Feel so close to you." Anna proclaims Zack smiles, relieved.

"Really?" Anna nods enthusiastically, Zack smiles. "I'm glad." Zack tells her, and she squeals and hugs him again.

"So... Does that mean that... We are in fact, dating?" Anna asks, Zack shrugs.

"I guess it does..." Zack says, still in shock.

"Does that mean we can make out?" Anna asks, Zack blinks in shock.

"Slow down there feisty pants, we just got together, we don't have to rush it." Zack says, sarcastically, Anna laughs.

"Okay, yeah. Sorry... But can we?" Anna asks, Zack laughs at her persistence.

"Sure, how about tonight. I'm not sure the teacher would appreciate watching." Zack tells Anna, who shrugs.

"Fine. But you better pull through." Anna says, pointing her finer in Zack's face, he laughs at her antics.

"Pinkie swear." Zack tells her, holding out his pinkie, she nods.

"Good. A binding contract." Anna says sarcastically, as she wraps her pinkie around his. The rest of class is boring and uneventful. Seminar passes along with second block, until lunchtime rolls around. Zack sits beside Anna, who is thoroughly explaining the morning to Kristoff.

"What's up?" Zack asks the two, Anna squeals in delight when she sees him, and hugs him.

"Kristoff you remember Zack." Anna says, her arm around Zack, Kristoff nods and smiles.

"Yeah." Kristoff answers, Zack smiles.

"How are you Anna?" Zack asks his new girlfriend, she smiles up at him.

"I'm great. Better even, now that you're here." Anna says, Miranda comes over, dragging Tanner with her.

"Hi guys, can we sit? Good, thanks." Miranda says, sitting down, pulling Tanner with her.

"I apologize for my sisters actions. Some people are beyond help." He glances at his sister then a quick glance to Zack and Anna. "Where's Rhyme, you know your girlfriend, Zack?" Tanner asks, Zack is confused.

"I don't know, we broke up last night. How did you even know we were dating?" Zack asks, Tanner jerks a thumb toward his sister.

"Loudmouth told me." Tanner says, Miranda gasps and hits her brother on the arm.

"Fuck you. You... You... Oh, just Fuck you." Miranda pouts, Zack laughs at her.

"You two always fight?" Kristoff asks, Tanner nods, and Miranda shakes her head.

"Yes. She always has to turn small things into arguments." Tanner says, and by the look on Miranda's face, they can tell its true.

"You liar, why do you always lie so much? It's fucked up." Miranda counters, and Tanner sighs.

"I'm not lying brat." Tanner responds, Miranda glares at him.

"I'm not a fucking brat!" Miranda yells, Tanner glares at her.

"Stop yelling." Tanner commands, Miranda looks offended.

"I'm not fucking yelling!" Miranda yells, Tanner just sighs and decides to leave her be.

"This table seems to be loud, can I join?" Alexis asks, Miranda nods, and pats the seat next to her, Alexis sits down next to her.

"So, Zack... Are we still on for tonight?" Anna asks, Zack smiles amd decides to play with one of her braids.

"Gee, Anna. Do you have to ask?" Zack asks her, she nods. He smiles. "Of course we are." Zack tells her.

"Ooh, since I went to your house last night, you should come over tonight!" Anna exclaims, Zack thinks it over.

"Will your parents be okay with that?" Zack asks, going over to the man who owns this school's house with intentions of making out with his daughter didn't seem too smart to Zack, he didn't want to get expelled. Anna nods.

"I'm sure they won't mind." Anna tells him, and he decides to trust her.

"Okay, but I'm trusting you." Zack says, making Anna smile and hug him. The rest of the day is uneventful, and after school Zack meets up with Anna.

"So, you riding with me?" Anna asks, Zack looks worriedly to his car.

"What if my car gets keyed?" Zack asks, he loved his car.

"It'll be fine, and I'll pay for the damage, please?" Anna pleads with a puppy dog look, Zack smiles at her.

"Fine, but what about Elsa?" Zack asks, looking around. If you asked Zack, Anna would be his dream girl. She was funny, eager, and adorable. She was a dork, and wasn't afraid of what people thought of her, she was his perfect girl. But Elsa had a level of mysteriousness about her that was intriguing.

"She was sick today." Anna tells him, he nods, and gets in the passenger seat. Anna drives them to her house. They get out of the car and Zack meets Anna's parents.

"Who's this?" Mrs. Aren asks, Anna pulls Zack closet and holds his arm.

"This is Zack, my new boyfriend!" Anna squeals, Zack blushes and smiles at the woman. He extends his hand to shake, Mrs. Aren shakes his hand, with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Zack." Mrs. Aren says, before Mr. Aren shakes his hand.

"Hello. I trust your intentions are pure." Mr. Aren says, almost in a threatening tone. Zack nods.

"I assure you, they are." Zack tells him, shaking his hand. He was lying. But he didn't show it in the slightest. Once the meet and greet is over, Anna drags Zack into her room and locks the door, she jumps on him, and they fall on the bed.

"Whew, you're comfortable to lay on, you know that?" Anna asks, Zack chuckles.

"Never had a chance to find out." Zack tells her, Anna giggles.

"You're funny. But we should really make out now." Anna tells him, excitedly, he smiles, and leans up, kissing her, they begin making out, and Zack ends up flipping their position so he's on top. He stops to look down at Anna.

"Hey beautiful." He says in a low voice, playing with one of her braids, she smiles at him.

"Hey sexy." Anna replies in a husky voice, just as Zack leans down there's a knock on the door, and it's opened by Elsa, who gasps at the sight.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. I know you probably werent expecting it, but trust me. It is essential to the story. Review if you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3: Party Invites

**_Update: Hey guys, something weird ass this way comes, Zack1187 here, to tell you the Into the Abyss, a Legend of Korea Role Play is in need of members. Enjoy! And I'm reminding you to Join Ze Not-See Party._**

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I say that everytime dont I? Yeah. Im pretty sure I do. Who else is excited for Dragon Age: Inquisition? I cannot wait for that game. Anyway. I do have some news that might hinder all my progress for everything. Im starting at my new job next week probably. So that might slow me down. Bear with me guys. Ill try my best to update soon.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Frozen, or Amy, Karma, or Shane. Or Dragon Age:Inquisition **

"Um... I should probably come back later." Elsa said, and abruptly left the room, before Zack or Anna could say anything. They exchanged a worried look.

"That was terribly awkward." Zack said, Anna nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't think she'd walk in. Usually if the doors closed to either of our rooms the other doesn't try to come in." Anna told Zack, who frowned.

"That's sad." He said, Anna nodded.

"I've tried for years to spend more time with Elsa, but she always pushes me away." Anna told him, he gave her a sympathetic smile and hugged her.

"Anna. I'll always be here for you." Zack said, Anna smiled and kissed his cheek.

"And I'll always be here for you Zack." Anna told him, he smiled. Just then Anna's phone went off. She checked it to see that Rhyme had texted her. "Rhyme is outside. She wants me to let her in. I completely forgot about the project." Anna rambled off, Zack shook his head.

"Its fine Anna. I'm sure... Well seeing Elsa right now would be awkward. But I think I can manage so you can work with Rhyme on your project." Zack said, Anna smiled.

"You're too nice. Ill make it up to you. I promise." Anna said, kissing Zack, one last time before they both exit the room. Zack knocks on Elsa's door, as Anna goes to let Rhyme in.

"Yes?" Elsa yelled from inside the door.

"Its me, Zack. I was wondering if you wanted to work on our project?" Zack asked through the door. For a minute or two he heard nothing, then the door was opened and he was let in. Elsa smiled at him politely, they sat on the bed and started working.

"So, you're with Anna now?" Elsa asked, Zack nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about earlier." Zack apologized. Elsa shrugged.

"I shouldn't have just walked in like that." Elsa apologized. Zack shook his head.

"It was still wrong of me to just-" Zack is interrupted by Elsa.

"Okay. We both were at fault. But we need to stop apologizing. Lets just get this project done." Elsa told him, Zack chuckled and nodded.

"Okay. Deal. So, are you dating anyone?" Zack asked, Elsa gave him a look. "Were supposed to get to know each other. It is kinda important to know." Zack defended his question, Elsa nodded.

"You're right. No, I am not dating anyone. And I know you're dating Anna. So those questions are over with. You are dating her right, because if this is just some random hookup so you can brag to your friends later because I'll castrate you." Elsa threatened, Zack held up his hands in mock defeat.

"I swear. Elsa. I'm serious about her. There's no need for genital mutilation." Zack told her, Elsa laughed.

"Good. So, what are your favorite sports?" Elsa asked, Zack laughed.

"I hate sports. Actually. You?" Zack told her, she shrugged.

"I feel the same way." Elsa told him, he nodded.

"So, any favorite movies?" Zack asked her, she thought for a moment.

"I like... The Notebook. That's probably my favorite movie." Elsa told him he nodded.

"I'm a fan of This is the End, and anything by Kevin Smith is a instant favorite of mine." Zack told her. Then he begins to wonder about something. "How do you think Anna and Rhyme are doing this project?" Zack asked.

"I'm pretty sure Rhyme just writes her answers and questions down." Elsa told him, he nodded.

"I don't know why I was confused about that... Eh,who cares." Zack said, Elsa nodded. They continued to do their project and actually ended up finishing it before Dinner. They went and ate with Anna, Rhyme, and Mr. And Mrs. Aren.

"So, how are those projects coming along?" Mrs. Aren asked.

"Good. Me and Zack actually finished ours." Elsa said, Mr. Aren nodded.

"Good work. Anna?" Mr. Aren asked.

"We... Are... Almost done, maybe..." Anna said, she was sitting next to Zack, holding his hand under the table.

"You're so irresponsible." Zack tells his girlfriend, who pouts at him, playfully.

"Meanie!" Anna whines, Zack laughed. Mr. Aren coughed uncomfortably.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Mr. Aren asked.

"We started just today actually." Anna told her father.

"So, when you said New. You meant New, New." Mrs. Aren said, Anna nodded excited. The rest of the dinner passed by without any drama. Rhyme drove Zack to the school to get his car. When he got home that night he just fell asleep on his bed. The next day he was ambushed before he entered the school again.

"No! And that's final!" A blonde girl yelled, Zack looked over at her. She seemed to be fighting with a brown haired girl.

"Why not?" The brunette asked. The blonde tilted her head in an annoyed manner.

"Because I don't even like this school during the day, I doubt I'd like it better at night when everyone is drunk." The blonde defended. Zack walked over to see what they were talking about. Until he spotted Hans walking towards the entrance. Right after Elsa. Zack glared after him, and decided to follow. He caught up easily, before Hans could do anything, Zack stepped between them.

"Hans. What are you doing?" Zack demanded. Hans laughed at him.

"What. The new kid standing up for another freak. You're not going to last too long in this school if you keep it up." Hans told him, stepping close to Zack, threateningly.

"I would back off. All this bullying crap is so 1990s." A boy said, walking and standing next to Zack. His hair was spiked up in a stylish way. And he had an arrogant smirk.

"Shane. The schools little pet." Hans said.

"Excuse me, I'm no pet. But, you happen to be a tool." Shane told him, Hans shook his head.

"I'll be seeing you later Elsa." Hans said, then walked away. Zack turned to Shane.

"Thanks for that." Zack said, Shane shrugged.

"Hey, I'll do anything for a cutie like you." Shane told him, Zack blinked.

"Um... Yeah. Sorry I have a girlfriend." Zack told him. Shane shrugged.

"Too bad. Anyway, you should totally come to my party on Friday. Its going to be sweet." Shane told Zack.

"Yeah. Sounds good. Ill ask Anna about it when I see her." Zack told Shane, who nodded and waved goodbye. Zack turned to Elsa.

"You just got hit on, by a guy." Elsa said, laughing slightly, Zack shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me. My friend Tanner is gay. He tried to put the moves on me once." Zack said, Elsa started laughing.

"Really, what did you do?" Elsa asked, Zack shrugged.

"I kinda hit him. Were cool now, but still." Zack said, Elsa smiled at him.

"I see. Well, we should get to class. Its starting soon." Elsa said, Zack nodded.

"I agree. Lets go." Zack said, and the two of them walked to class together. When they got there most seats were open, so Zack decided to sit next to Anna, and Elsa.

"What kept you two so long?" Anna asked, Zack shrugged, but Elsa decided to fill Anna in.

"A guy hit on Zack." Elsa said, Anna started laughing hysterically.

"Who?" Anna asked after her hysterical laughing fit.

"Shane Harvey." Zack told her, Anna nearly fell out of her chair.

"He's the most popular guy in school! He has this party this Friday, and its going to be off the hook, but I'm not invited." Anna rambled off, Zack smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Actually about that, would you like to go to Shane Harvey's party on Friday, he invited us." Zack told her, Anna squealed in pure delight and hugged him, almost cursing him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Yes!" Anna yelled, getting the entire class to look at them. Just then the teacher entered the room.

"Class, settle down. Now, who has their projects done?" The teacher asked. The class went by, most people were finished with their projects. So the teacher decided to let them pick the next assignment. It would be a writing assignment about the latest book you read.

"This is gonna be so hard!" Miranda complained in seminar, Zack shook his head.

"Its just because you never read books, don't be so dramatic." Zack told her, she glared at him.

"You. Are an asshole at times." Miranda tells him, he shrugs.

"Anna doesn't seem to think so. She did agree to date me." Zack reminded Miranda. She shakes her head.

"Simple mind manipulation. You made her do it with your mind powers." Miranda says, as if he did it all the time... Or even had mind powers.

"You really try to sell that I can just manipulate people's feelings don't you. That's the same thing you said about Me and Paula." Zack told her. Miranda just shrugs.

"No. That was just the siren call of a slut." She said, Zack blinks.

"Who?" Zack asked.

"Paula. She was a slut. Remember right after you started dating you found her in bed with Jake." Miranda told Zack, who nodded.

"Yeah. I never really was into her all that much now that you mention it." Zack said. Miranda nodded. They didn't talk for a few minutes, then Miranda gasped.

"Omfg! Did you know that Shane Harvey is having a party, and he didn't invite me!" Miranda bluffs out of nowhere, Zack laughs.

"I did hear about the party. I'm going with Anna." Zack told her.

"Ooh, to crash it? Can I help?" Miranda asked, Zack shook his head.

"No. Shane invited me." Zack told her, and she grabbed him.

"And you didn't tell him that I wanted to come? What kind of best friend are you?" Miranda asked, Zack glared at her.

"Miranda. You aren't my best friend. That's Jarcus." Zack told her.

"I'm your girl best friend." Miranda told him.

"I think that's Anna. Since she's my girlfriend. And she doesn't insult me in strange random ways." Zack said to Miranda.

"Well. Fine. Go to the party without me while I slip into social obscurity." Miranda said, dramatically. Zack shakes his head.

"Just be quiet. And stop being so dramatic." Zack told her. The rest of seminar passed, along with an uneventful second block. So, it was lunch time now, Zack, Anna, Elsa, Miranda, Tanner, Kristoff, and Alexis were sitting at a table together.

"I'm glad you finally decided to join us Elsa." Anna said, she was holding Zack's hand and swinging it side to side. Miranda was up getting some ketchup.

"Me too Anna." Elsa said, smiling at her sister. Anna continued to swing Zack's hand, until he looked at her. Questioningly.

"Anna. What are you doing?" Zack asked, Anna shrugged, and pecked him with a quick kiss. When Shane walks up to the table.

"Hey. Here's the address in case you didn't know. My number is written also... Oh, Hey if you two want to come you can. My home is very... Inviting..." Shane said, giving the slip of paper to Zack, then putting his hands on one of Tanner's shoulders, and Kristoff's shoulders.

"Can I come?" Alexis asked, Shane nodded.

"Sure. All of you can. Well I've got to jet. See you guys later." Shane said, then walked away. Just as Miranda sat back down.

"What was Shane doing here?" Miranda asked.

"He invited all of us to the party." Tanner told her.

"Really, I can't wa-" Miranda is cut off.

"No. He invited all of us." Tanner stresses to her, Miranda pouts.

"All of you are jerks." Miranda huffs. Everyone laughs with the obvious exception of Miranda. In third block Elsa decides to sit beside Zack. They have theater arts together. And we're assigned to have a one act play finished by the end of next week, and acted out.

"So, what should the play be about?" Zack asked Elsa, who was getting ready to write in the notebook.

"I don't know. Lets brain storm." She suggests, Zack nods.

"Okay. Sounds good..." Zack thinks for a moment, with his finger and thumb on his chin, and looks up. Then stops and sighs. "I got nothing. You?" Zack asked her.

"Well... No... I just can't thing of anything good." Elsa told him, he frowned.

"I guess both of us are too uncreative." Zack said, then shrugged and laid his head down on his desk. "Night, night." Zack said, and closed his eyes. Elsa roller her eyes, and hit him over the head with her notebook, his head shoots up, and he rubs the spot where he was hit.

"No sleeping." Elsa ordered him.

"Yes, mother." Zack said, bitterly. Elsa gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh, don't give me that crap. Just try and help me." Elsa orders, he nodded. Then glanced at her gloved hands.

"Why do you wear gloves?" Zack asked her, she glared at him.

"Its none of your business what I wear, now is it?" Elsa snapped at him, he shrugged.

"No. I was just curious. No need to get snappy, Ms. Snapperson." Zack said, glaring at her. She sighs, like she's exhausted.

"I'm sorry. Its just a very personal thing. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Elsa told him.

"Its fine. Will you tell me eventually?" Zack asked her, she shakes her head.

"Probably not." Elsa said, Zack nodded and looked at his desk.

"Oh, well. I hope I'll find out." Zack said.

"Why?" Elsa asked him, he looked at her and shrugged.

"If it's important enough for you to snap at me when we're having fun, then it must be really personal. I hope were close enough that you can feel comfortable telling me anything." Zack said, Elsa smiled.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, okay. I'm not trying to be a bitch... Its just something I have to deal with, alone." Elsa explained to him.

"Okay." Zack said simply, and they went back to the serious work of brainstorming. Though they were about as successful as the first time they tried.

**There it was the fifth chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll be sure to update when I can.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

_**Update: Hey, hope you enjoy the chapter. And If you are a fan of Legend of Korra, feel free to come down and join Into the Abyss. A Role Play with fun and good people! Do it.**_

**Hey guys. Im kinda killing the whole 1st semester chapter, 2nd semester chapter shit. Mostly because now it feels forced, and I dont like that. Its not natural, and it kinda fucks up my writing style. Anyway, Im just going to do the first semester for about twenty chapters or so. Then Ill switch over to second semester.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Frozen. Wish I did. I do own most of the characters in this story though.**

Zack was walking to his final class of the day, when he arrived he saw Alexis sitting in the seat next to his own. He sat next to her and smiled.

"Hey Zack!" Alexis yelled energetically.

"Hey you. What's up?" Zack asked her.

"Boring class. Same as you. Have I ever told you how cute you are?" Alexis asked, Zack sighed.

"Have a girlfriend. Jesus. How many times am I gonna get hit on today?" Zack asked, Alexis was about to answer when he stopped her. "That's was a rhetorical question." He told her.

"How?" Alexis asked him.

"Because you don't need to answer. The answer should be not once, but for some reason it's like two, or some shit like that." Zack told her. Alexis smiled at him. Just then a girl walked in, looking confused.

She had long brown hair, pulled into a loose ponytail, and a single strand of hair hanging in front of her face, dyed green. Matching her emerald green eyes. She was beautiful, and had a curvy body, she spotted Zack and gasped.

"Zack!" She yelled, and ran to him. He was surprised, astonished. She was here, but why?

"Stacey! What are you doing here?" Zack asked, as she held him tight.

"I moved here. Got bored. What are you doing here?" Stacey asked.

"I moved here." Zack told her. Stacey hummed, and sat on his lap. "Stacey. I know we've always been close, but this is school. Its inappropriate." Zack told her, she huffed, and got off, deciding to sit in the seat next to him.

"And you are?" Alexis asked.

"This is Stacey. We've known each other since before kindergarten. Lived next door to each other until I moved away." Zack explained.

"Oh. Nice to meet you. I'm Alexis." Alexis said, holding out her hand. Stacey shook it.

"I'm Stacey McCandless. Zack's FGF." Stacey said.

"What's FGF?" Alexis asked.

"Favorite Girl Forever." Zack answered. Stacey nodded.

"And Zack is my FGF. Favorite Guy Forever." Stacey told her.

"I see." Alexis said, before the teacher started up class. Which was boring, extremely. Zack was walking through the halls with Stacey and Alexis, when he spotted Anna, Kristoff, and Tanner.

"Zack!" Anna yelled, as soon as she spotted Zack, she ran to him, and hugged him, he laughed, and kissed her.

"Could you two not do that in the halls. Its tacky." Tanner said, Zack gave him a look.

"I'll remember that when you're with Shane Harvey." Zack said, Tanner was taken aback, and blushed.

"I assure you. I will not ever go out with that self centered, arrogant boy. He's not my type." Tanner said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Zack said, Tanner glared at him.

"You want to come over tonight?" Anna asked him, he considered it.

"Well, we could. Or I could drive home. And you could drive home. Then I'll show up around five thirty, and take you out on a date." Zack said, Anna squealed in delight, and threw her arms around him.

"Yes, yes, yes! Perfect! Oh, I have to go pick out a dress! Love you, bye!" Anna said, kissing Zack on the cheek then running off, Kristoff sighed.

"She's so energetic. We just had gym, and ran laps, and she's not tired at all..." Kristoff said.

"You're telling me! I hate gym! Do I look athletic to you?" Tanner asked, Kristoff shook his head. The group started walking toward the exit

"No. Not at all. So, Zack. Where you taking Anna?" Kristoff asked with a smirk.

"Actually. I have no idea. You've known her longer. You wanna help me out?" Zack asked, Kristoff nodded. They arrived in the parking lot. It turns out they parked a space away from one another.

"Sure. I'll take Sven over to your house." Kristoff said, twirling some keys. Zack gave him an amused look.

"You named your car?" Zack asked, Kristoff nodded.

"Yessir." He answers. Stacey walked away, along with Tanner.

"I thought I was the only one... My cars name is Claire." Zack said, with a smile, Stacey returned with an angry look, which shifted to amusement after hearing what the two were talking about. She, and Alexis sighed.

"Men..." They both said, before laughing. Stacey patted Zack on the arm. He turned to her.

"Hey, my cars being a bitch. Can I ride with you?" Stacey asked her FGF, he smiled.

"Sure. But you really should get that fixed, or a new car." Zack told her. She glared at him.

"I don't have a rich aunt who spoils me. Unlike some people." Stacey said, Zack smirked at her.

"That's more of a 'you' problem. I don't see how I should care." Zack told her, She glared at him.

"Oh, you're a dick." She said, opening the passenger door.

"Okay, bye guys!" Alexis said, before rushing off, Zack waved, before realizing something.

"Tanner didn't say goodbye." Zack said, getting in the car. Stacey shrugged.

"I wasn't going to either. But my cars being a bitch." Stacey said, Zack shrugged, and pulled out of the parking lot, Kristoff followed him.

"That's just mean. At least name her." Zack said, Stacey turned to him.

"And what are you talking about?" Stacey asked him.

"Your car. Give her a name. She runs more smoothly." Zack said, as he rubbed the dashboard.

"Giving a machine a name won't help it. And are you fucking your car?" Stacey asked, Zack shrugged.

"Maybe. Just don't tell Anna." Zack said smirking.

"You are a fucking comedian." Stacey said, dryly.

"Actually that's your boyfriend." Zack said.

"Oh, don't remind me. Were kinda not talking right now." Stacey said.

"Oh god what did he do?" Zack asked.

"Actually, it's something I did. I moved, he's pissed. I'm pissed because he's pissed, it's all very toxic." Stacey said.

"And why don't you just apologize?" Zack asked, Stacey glared at him.

"Because. I already caved when we fought about who was at the end of the Avengers. Thanatos, or Galactus. If I let him win two stupid arguments, I won't have any power in our relationship." Stacey said.

"Its Thanatos." Zack said, Stacey glared at him.

"I swear to god it looked like Galactus. And had the head thing. I swear on my fucking life dude." Stacey said.

"But it wasn't." Zack said simply.

"I know! And that's why I have to win this one!" Stacey yelled, Zack laughed.

"You're so dramatic. Like Miranda." Zack told her.

"Take that back, you mother fucker." Stacey said, Zack laughed at her.

"Fine." Zack said, as he pulled into his driveway, Kristoff parked in front of the house. They all got out of the cars, and Zack unlocked his house door. Then walked in, Stacey, and Kristoff following behind him, Kristoff shut the door behind him.

"I must say Zack. Fuck you." Stacey said as she looked around.

"Bitch." Zack said.

"Nice place." Kristoff said looking around. Zack smiled then remembered something.

"Oh, this is Stacey, in case you two hadn't already met. She's from m hometown." Zack said.

"We've met. We share third period." Kristoff said, Stacey nodded.

"Okay then. Kristoff, what does Anna like?" Zack asked.

"Well, she likes chocolate. So much so that her parents actually opened a chocolate shop in town. She loves going there... But it's not too romantic. Although, she does love the lake. You could also take her there." Kristoff said.

"Those both sound good. What about jewelry, does she like shiny things?" Zack asked.

"Yeah... But I wouldn't get her any." Kristoff said, Zack raised his eyebrows. "She loses most of it within a day. She'd probably lose her head if it wasn't physically attached to her body." Kristoff told him, and Zack laughed at the sight. Then stopped.

"That's actually really disturbing. And true." Zack said, Kristoff nodded.

"Yeah. Well, with Anna. Its really hard to pin down. She's really into love at first sight, and all that. And romantic things." Kristoff said, Zack nodded.

"Okay. Well, thank you for the help Kristoff." Zack said. "Do you need gas money?" He asked.

"Oh, no. Is fine. I just filled my tank yesterday. I should get going though. Good luck on your date." Kristoff said, before leaving. Stacey turned to Zack.

"Tell me you aren't wearing that to your date." Stacey said, Zack looked down, he was wearing a hoodie, like he always did.

"Was going to. Why what's wrong with it?" Zack asked, Stacey shook her head.

"Take it from a girl. No girl wants to go out with a guy who is in the same clothes for a date, that you wore to school. Come on." Stacey said, dragging Zack to his bedroom, and opening his closet. She finds a nice blue shirt, with a collar, and jeans. She throws them to him.

"Strip." Stacey ordered him, he blinked.

"But-" Zack is interrupted.

"Shut up. We've both seen each other naked on multiple occasions before. There's nothing sexual about it. Now strip Keire." Stacey ordered, Zack grumbled and changed his clothes. Stacey smiled.

"How do I look?" Zack asked her, she hummed, and fixed his collar.

"Well, I'd even be tempted to Fuck you. And I'm not even remotely attracted to you in the slightest." Stacey said.

"So, I look good?" Zack asked her.

"Not to keep stroking your ego. And trust me, that's not the only thing I don't want to stroke, but yes. You look good." Stacey told him.

"Awesome. Now, do you want me to drop you off at your house? Or what?" Zack asked.

"Well, seeing as how I don't have a car with me. I was wondering if I could just stay here tonight?" Stacey asked, Zack nodded.

"Sure, whatever you want." Zack said. Then walked towards the door. "There is some microwave dinners in the freezer, and you can sleep wherever. I'll be back later." Zack said, Stacey nodded. Zack left, and drove to Anna, and Elsa's house. He got out of the car, and knocked on the front door.

"Hello." Mrs. Aren said, as she opened the front door, Zack smiled at her.

"I'm here to pick up Anna. For our date." Zack told her, and Mrs. Aren smiled at him.

"Anna! Zack is here!" Mrs. Aren yelled, seconds later Anna ran out of the house full speed, and basically tackled Zack with a hug.

"Attack hug!" Anna yelled, as she latched onto Zack.

"Attack hug, so cute. I promise I'll have her home before midnight." Zack told Mrs. Aren who smiled at the two of them. Zack led Anna to the car, and opened the door for her, she got in, and he went over to the drivers side. He smiled at her when he sat down.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked energetically, Zack smirked at her.

"You'll find out when we get there. You look beautiful by the way." Zack told her, causing her already rosy cheeks to blush.

"Thank you. You look amazing." Anna said, smiling at him, he nodded, and started driving to the chocolate shop.

"Are we going to the chocolate store?" Anna asked, excited. Zack blinked and looked at her.

"Um... How did you know?" Zack asked her, Anna squealed in delight, and hugged Zack. Seemingly ignoring his question.

"You think I don't have every possible route from my house to the chocolate store memorized? Ha! Who do you take me for?" Anna asked, Zack shook his head.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Zack grumbled, Anna made a cute noise, and kissed him on the cheek.

"It doesn't matter if it's a surprise. As long as I'm with you." Anna said, Zack smiled at her.

"Well, good." Zack said, as they pulled in to the chocolate store. Zack got out, then opened Anna's door for her.

"You're such a gentleman." Anna said, as she got out of the car. Zack closed the door, and offered his arm out to her, she linked her arm with his.

"I'm glad you think so." Zack said, as they walked up to the door of the chocolate shop, they walked in together. They purchased some chocolate. Then got back in the car.

"Where to now?" Anna asked him, he just smirked at her.

"You can just wait and see Anna." Zack said, as he drove off.

"Oh come on! I wanna know now!" Anna whined.

"No. You can wait." Zack said, firmly. Anna pouted.

"You're so mean to me." Anna said, Zack frowned.

"I'm sorry. But it's a surprise." Zack said, Anna sighed.

"Its okay. You're just trying to make this date special." Anna said, Zack smiled.

"This date is special, because I have you." Zack told her, Anna blushed.

"You're so sweet. How? Most guys are total jerks. And even if they aren't then they're all too proud to show affection." Anna said.

"You go out with a lot of guys?" Zack asked.

"Well, no. But I watch a lot of tv." Anna said.

"I see. Well, that is true. But I'm one of a kind." Zack told her.

"And you're all mine." Anna said, Zack nodded.

"That is true. I am yours. And you're mine." Zack said, Anna smiled.

"So, where are we going?" Anna asked, Zack ignored her, and pulled in to the parking lot beside the lake. "Ooh, the lake!" Anna said, Zack let her out of the car.

"I promised I'd make this special." Zack said, Anna blushed.

"You're so good to me." Anna said, Zack lead her down by the lake, both of them lied in the grass.

"I'm so glad I have you." Zack said.

"Me too. And I want to be with you... Forever. Wholly and completely." Anna said, scooting closer to him.

"Anna. What are you saying?" Zack asked.

"I... I want to... Be with you." Anna said, blushing. Zack blushed as he realized what she meant.

"Really? Is that what you want?" Zack asked her.

"Yes... It is... Don't you think I'm attractive?" Anna asked, Zack nodded.

"Of course. But, I just don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you into this." Zack said, Anna looked away, and scooted closer to him.

"You're not. I want this." Anna said, Zack smiled, and kissed her.

**They gonna fuck outside. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I should update soon, but no promises.**


	5. Chapter 5: Party!

_**Hey guys, Zack1187 here. After a long hiatus, this story is back up, with a new plot line entirely! I threw out the old, and thought of something new. Hope you enjoy it. I prefer this plot honestly. Its something new. Also, how raunchy do you guys want me to make this story? Because I can do raunchy if you want, it gets close this chapter, but not all the way there. I'm also reminding you to Join Ze Not-See Party.**_

_**Also, if any of you are Legend of Korra fans, come on down to the forums to Into the Abyss. Join us in our glorious Role Play, we need people, so feel free to come down!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, or the cast of Faking It. Or Legend of Korra.**_

"I can't believe you are just going to that party without me." Miranda complained, Zack glared at her. Everyone, excluding Miranda was going to the party. Even Stacey had been invited, and she showed up the day before.

"Not my fault you weren't invited." He said simply. She fell back on his bed dramatically, just as Stacey came into the room, she had just done her makeup.

"Hey losers. Do I look sexy?" Stacey asked, giving both of them an extremely sweet, and exaggerated smile.

"I'd fuck you, and I'm not even remotely attracted to you." Zack said, Stacey smiled at him.

"Thanks, but don't steal my fucking lines." Stacey said, with another exaggeratedly sweet smile.

"Well, we better leave then. Miranda, go." Zack said, Miranda glared at him.

"But… But… I wanna stay here! I don't wanna go home, Tanner beats me!" Miranda said, dramatically, Zack rolled his eyes.

"No he doesn't, and he's not even going to be there tonight, he's going to be at the party." Zack said giving her a smug smile. "But, regardless we have to go. Just lock up if you decide to leave." Zack said, walking out of his bedroom, Stacey trailed behind him, they went outside and got in his car.

"Damn she's dramatic as fuck." Stacey said as Zack started driving.

"Kinda like someone else I know." Zack said smiling at her. She glared at him.

"Watch it Keire." Stacey muttered, before looking in a mirror, and fixing her hair a bit. When she finished she turned to Zack. "I'm picking out some tunes." Stacey said.

"Make sure it's kick ass." Zack said, Stacey nodded, before switching through a few stations, before settling on a song, she turned it up louder and gave Zack a look.

"This is our fucking jam!" Stacey yelled, Zack nodded, before taking a breath.

"I'm M.C. Zack on the rap so mic it. Here's a little story and you're sure to like it. Swift and sly and I'm going to a party, with my homegirl, Stacey!" Zack rapped, Stacey laughed.

"Baby seems we never ever agree. You like the movies, and I like T.V." Stacey sung.

"I take things serious, and you take 'em light." Zack sung back to her.

"I go to bed early."

"And I party all night!"

"Our friends are sayin'"

"We ain't gonna last."

"Cuz I move slowly."

"And baby I'm fast!"

"I like it quiet."

"And I love to shout!" Zack sang.

"But when we get together, it just all works out!" They sang in unison.

"I take two steps forward." Stacey sang.

"I take two steps back." Zack sang.

"We come together, cuz opposites attract." They sang together.

"And you know-it ain't fiction!" Stacey sang.

"Just a natural fact!" Zack sang back to her.

"We come together, cuz opposites attract!" They sang together.

"Who'd a thought?"

"We could be lovers?" Zack finished. "She makes the bed."

"And he steals the covers." Stacey sang.

"She likes it neat." Zack sang.

"And he makes a mess. I take it easy."

"Baby I get obsessed!" Zack sang. "She's got the money."

"And he's always broke! I don't like cigarettes."

"And I like to smoke!" Zack sang.

"Things in common, just ain't a one! But when we get together, we have nothin' but fun!" They sang in unison.

"I take two steps forward!" Stacey sang.

"I take two steps back!" Zack sang back to her.

"We come together, cuz opposites attract!" They sang together.

"And you know-it ain't fiction!" Stacey sang.

"Just a natural fact!" Zack sang.

"We come together, cuz opposites attract!" They sang together.

"Nothing in common but this trust! I'm like a minus, she's like a plus! One going up, one coming down! But we seem to land on common ground! When things go wrong we make corrections! To keep things moving in the right direction! Try to fight it but I'm telling you Jack! Its true- this- Opposites Attract!" Zack rapped, Stacey laughed.

"Baby ain't it somethin' how we lasted this long?" Stacey sang.

"You and me provin' everyone wrong!" Zack sang.

"Don't think we'll ever get our differences patched." Stacey sang.

"Don't really matter, cuz we're perfectly matched!" Zack sang to her.

"I take two steps forward!" Stacey sang.

"I take two steps back!" Zack sang back to her.

"We come together, cuz opposites attract!" They sang together.

"And you know-it ain't fiction!" Stacey sang.

"Just a natural fact!" Zack sang.

"We come together, cuz opposites attract!" They sang together.

"I take two steps forward!" Stacey sang.

"I take two steps back!" Zack sang back to her.

"We come together, cuz opposites attract!" They sang together.

"And you know-it ain't fiction!" Stacey sang.

"Just a natural fact!" Zack sang.

"We come together, cuz opposites attract!" They sang together. Before they started laughing, and the song ended.

"You still got it Keire!" Stacey said, still laughing, Zack smiled.

"Same to you McCandless." Zack said before they pulled up to Anna's house, Zack gave Stacey a look, she glared at him.

"I'm not moving." She said, Zack narrowed his gaze.

"Yeah, cause I want to sit next to my girlfriend." Zack told her, she glared at him.

"I swear ever since you started dating her, we've grown apart." Stacey said, he rolled his eyes.

"We just sang a duet that we've been doing since we were little." He counters her. "We aren't growing apart at all." He added on, she grumbled, and climbed in the back seat. Zack got out of the car, and walked up to Anna's house, knocking on the door. It was opened by Elsa, who smiled once she saw Zack.

"You look nice." Elsa commented before turning her head. "Anna! Zack is here!" Zack heard Anna make a noise, before hearing a loud crash, then seeing Anna rush down the stairs, nearly tripping on her way down, she doesn't slow down, and ends up running into Zack, knocking him down. He ends up slamming the back of his head against the concrete.

"Ow!" Zack yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Anna yelled, before Elsa pulled her up, Zack stood up, rubbing the back of his head, he smiled at her weakly.

"It's fine, just permanent brain damage." He said, still rubbing the back of his head.

"Do you want to skip the party and just hang out tonight?" Anna asked, Zack shook his head.

"No, we don't have to. I'm fine. We should go though." Zack told her, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Zack turned to Elsa. "You ready to go?" Zack asked her, Elsa nodded, and shut the door. The three of them made their way into the car. Zack in the driver's seat, Anna next to him. Elsa was in the back seat next to Stacey.

"Hi Stacey!" Anna said exegetically. Stacey smiled at her, and the two started babbling about random things for the duration of the car ride. Once they arrived they saw about twenty cars parked around, Zack decided to park behind a silver car. The four got out and walked towards the party. Shane opened the door, with a cup in his hand, and a big smile on his face.

"Hey you guys came! Awesome! Get in here!" Shane yelled over the loud pulsating music, he pulled Zack inside the house, the others followed him, shutting the door. The house was packed, there were teenagers dancing, talking, well yelling. All the things that parents frowned upon.

"There's a ton of people here!" Zack yelled, Shane nodded.

"Yeah! It's great right! Well, I've got to jet. But find me later, even if you're straight, I want a dance!" Shane yelled, Zack smiled at him, before Shane walked away, getting lost in the sea of people. Zack turned to see that Stacey and Anna had left to go find some alcohol, Elsa was just standing there, looking awkward.

"First party?" He asked her, she nodded.

"How can anyone focus in this place?" Elsa asked Zack, he smiled and shrugged.

"No idea! But hey, just relax. No one is judging you here!" Zack told her, she still looked around uneasy.

"Can't I just hang around you tonight?" Elsa asked, Zack nodded, and offered his arm. She took it with a smile.

"Sure, no problem! Let's go get some drinks!" He said, before walking through the house, well navigating through a crowd of people. Zack and Elsa made their way into the kitchen to see a guy talking with Anna and Stacey walking out of the kitchen.

"No way!" Anna exclaimed, jumping, the guy gave her a small smile. Zack frowned, as he got himself a drink. He got another for Elsa and handed it to her.

"Yeah, I love art, it's so free and expressive!" The guy said, Zack walked up to the two with a smile.

"Hey Anna!" Zack said, Anna smiled and jumped, kissing him.

"Hi! Oh, Liam this is my boyfriend Zack!" Anna introduced the two, Liam smiled at Zack.

"Hey man what's up?" Liam asked, Zack shrugged.

"Nothing much man." Zack answered, before Kristoff came into the kitchen, he spotted Zack and made his way over to him.

"Zack! Stacey just set her hair on fire!" Kristoff told him, Zack blinked.

"We've been here for like five minutes… And she just left the kitchen… How?" Zack asked, Kristoff shrugged. Before walking away, well, stumbling away.

"You gonna help her?" Anna asked, Zack pursed his lips.

"Well, no. I've bailed her out every party, she can take care of herself." Zack said, Liam understood.

"Hey, can I get through please?" A girl asked, she was the same girl Zack saw in the parking lot the other day, the one who had been arguing with the blonde.

They moved out of the way so she could get through, she got two drinks, and Liam decided to walk out of the room, they ended up bumping into each other, and the girl spilled both drinks all over them. She was wearing a white shirt so her nipples were showing through.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She said, and began rubbing Liam's shirt with her sleeve. He stammered.

"Um… its fine don't worry about me, worry about yourself." He told her, she gave him a questioning look, he pointed to her shirt, and she gasped and threw her arms up to cover herself.

"Oh, shit. Um… could you pretend you didn't just see those?" She asked him, he moved his head slightly to the right.

"I can try, but it's not gonna be easy." He told her. She laughed a little bit. She stuck her hand out.

"I'm Karma, and you must be Liam Booker." She said, he tilted his head at her, and took her hand.

"Seen me around?"

"Hard not to. You're one of the most popular people in school." Karma told him, he shrugged nonchalantly.

"So, Elsa you enjoying yourself?" Anna asked her sister, she shrugged.

"It's too loud!"

"It's louder in the living room!" Tanner yelled, sometime during Karma and Liam's exchange he had wandered up to the group, he seemed a bit dazed, and his lips were glistening slightly. Zack gave him a look.

"How was Shane?" Zack asked him, Tanner blushed and stammered. Anna laughed at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Tanner exclaimed, as Shane walked up to the group, he smacked Tanner's butt.

"There you are, you ran out on me!" Shane yelled, Tanner blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tanner repeated.

"'I assure you, I would never go out with the self-centered, arrogant boy, he is not my type.'" Zack repeated Tanner's words from the other day.

"Fuck you Zack."

"Oh if that's what's going on, I get to go first!" Shane yelled, causing Zack to laugh, Anna stepped close to Zack and hugged him in a protective fashion.

"Stay away from my boyfriend, find your own!" Anna exclaimed, Shane smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I won't steal him. Though I do expect a dance anytime now." Shane said, Zack sighed.

"You two ladies mind?" Zack asked, Anna shrugged.

"No, I'll just dance with Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, Elsa shook her head.

"No, that's fine. I actually need to head outside to get some air." Elsa quickly tried to excuse herself, but Anna was having none of it.

"Come on, it will be just like when we were little!" Anna exclaimed, grabbing Elsa's hand, and yanking her glove off, due to Elsa's resistance.

"Anna, give that back!"

"Dance with me."

"No!"

"Then it's mine!"

"Fine, I'll dance with you. Just give me the glove back!" Elsa exclaimed, before yanking the glove out of Anna's hand, and shoving it back on. Shane not so subtly pressed himself up against Zack, who looked at him suspiciously.

"What? I'm cold!" Shane exclaimed, before he wrapped his arms around Zack's torso, causing Zack to blush terribly at how close Shane was.

"I said stay away from him!" Anna complained. Shane laughed.

"Annie, I could steal Zack at any time." Shane informed her, matter-of-factly. Anna glared at him, and moved to Zack's side, pushing Shane away from him.

"It's Anna! And he is mine!" Anna exclaimed, Shane laughed.

"Only a man can please another man Annie." Shane told her, smirking. "The same way only a woman can truly please another woman."

"How?" Anna asked him, he smiled.

"Because, they know what feels good to them, they are able to better reciprocate such feelings."

"Stop using big words." Anna complained. Shane laughed.

"Anna, I'll just be a moment. I promise I only have eyes for you." Zack reassured her, kissing her on the cheek before he walked away with Shane. Leaving Elsa and Anna standing there.

"You just lost your boyfriend." Elsa told her, with a smirk, Anna blushed and shook her head.

"No! He loves me, we were meant for each other!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa smiled at her as Rhyme walked up to them, with a smile, She waved.

"Hello Rhyme." Elsa said politely, in truth she hadn't interacted with the girl much. Rhyme smiled brightly at her and waved once again, signaling her greeting.

"Did you see Zack in there?" Anna asked, Rhyme nodded and made a move like she was dancing. Anna huffed. "Damn him!" Anna exclaimed, Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You said it was okay, and you knew they were going to dance." Elsa remarked dryly, Anna groaned.

"I didn't think that he'd actually do it!" Anna exclaimed, Elsa smiled, Rhyme tugged at her sleeve, Elsa turned to look at her. Rhyme pointed at Anna, and tapped her temple, and shook her head.

"She isn't that smart is she?" Elsa asked, with a smile, Rhyme smiled brightly at her and shook her head. Anna glared at the two.

"You two are so mean!" Anna exclaimed, as Zack and Shane came back. Anna squeaked and ran, and jumped into Zack's arms, he caught her and kissed her.

"Missed me?" Zack teased her, she hummed and nuzzled his neck, with a satisfied smirk, and a pointed look at Shane.

"I did, so much!" Anna exclaimed, Zack smiled at her. They all stood there for a few moments, until a strange sound was heard, akin to an explosion. A small one, but still. Shane and the others rushed into the front room to see the Tv on fire, and the screen shattered, Stacey and Tanner stood by it. Tanner giving the girl an annoyed look.

"What did you do?" Zack asked his childhood friend, she stammered, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, you see, the thing is... Bye!" She yelled, before trying to run away, only to run straight into Kristoff. "Fucking asshole!"

"Stacey blew up the Tv, with a 'magic trick.' Honestly Stacey, who pours alcohol on a Tv, and then lights it on fire?" Tanner asked her, she glared at him.

"You said you were bored! I wanted to show you a magic trick!" Stacey yelled, Shane got fed up, and looked to Liam, his best friend. Liam nodded.

"Okay, everyone get out of here!" Liam bellowed, and began shepherding people out. All who were left stood around the room awkwardly. Stacey pouting in the middle, picking at the carpet. Zack placed his arm around Anna, and pressed her closer to him, she blushed, and leaned into him.

"Well, thanks, I invite you to my house, and you blow up my Tv, my dad's going to fucking kill me. Then I'm going to come back and kill you as a ghost!" Shane exclaimed, Stacey shrugged.

"Sorry, and stuff." She muttered, Zack shook his head.

"We need to fix this. I can get you a new Tv if you want Shane." Zack offered, Shane looked at him.

"I'd hate to do that to you." Shane said, Zack shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I've got money to spare. Its no big deal." Zack told him, Shane shook his head.

"It is a big deal, I can't ask you to do that." Shane said, Zack shook his head, and pulled out his wallet. He handed Shane a stack of hundreds. He just stared at it dumbly.

"You didn't ask. Now, before I bother you any further, we'll go. See you at school." Zack said, Elsa had been waiting by the door. Kristoff picked up Stacey and walked her out. Zack, and Anna left with the others. Tanner however stayed back a moment, to get Shane's number.

When Tanner walked outside, Liam closed the door behind him, Tanner saw Zack making kissy faces at him, and Tanner flipped him off. Zack drove to Stacey's house and let her out.

"Try not to blow up any Tv's!" Zack,called, Stacey weakly flipped him off. And stalked inside. Zack sighed.

"You wanna stay at our house?" Anna asked, Zack shrugged.

"Is that okay with your parents?" Zack asked, Anna nodded. Zack drove them to their house and parked. They got out, and Elsa unlocked the door. Several hours had passed. Though it didn't seem like it. Zack, and Anna made their way up to her room. They walked inside and Zack smiled at Elsa before closing the door. He locked it.

"That was fun." Anna told him, while stripping down, Zack just went to sit on her bed. He laid down, and covered his face with his hands. He groaned.

"Stacey blew up a Tv. What is wrong with that girl, she's worse than Miranda sometimes I swear..." Zack muttered, Anna laid down next to him, she pressed her body up against his.

"It was still fun. Though I didn't get a dance." Anna muttered, Zack looked at her. She was in her underwear, and had conveniently removed her bra.

"We'll dance some other time, I promise." Zack told her, looking her dead in the eyes, she giggled.

"You're trying so hard not to look at them aren't you?" Anna asked, Zack nodded. Anna giggled, and moved on top of him. "I don't mind really. We love each other. We can appreciate each others bodies whenever we want." Anna muttered,,as she unbuttoned his pants. He smiled at her.

"I'll appreciate you all night if you want." Zack told her, leaning up to kiss her, and grabbing one of her breasts. She moaned. They spent the entire night in complete bliss.

The next morning the sun shone through the curtains, Zack's face,was,illuminated, and a little boy walked into the room. Zack, and Anna were under the covers thankfully. Anna woke up, and leaned up to yawn, the blanket falling off her chest.

"Hi!" The little boy exclaimed excitedly, Anna's eyes widened, and she screamed, grabbing the cover to cover herself up, Zack leaned up, fully awake, ready to kill whatever made Anna scream.

"Olaf, what are you doing here?" Anna asked him, he smiled brightly at her.

"I just got back from Space Camp! I wanted to see my big sister, who's this?" Olaf asked, Anna groaned, and rubbed her head, the blanket almost fell from her chest once again, it would have, if Zack hadn't stopped it.

"This is my Boyfriend, Zack. Zack, meet Olaf, my little brother." Anna said, in a tried fashion.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Zack said, Anna shrugged.

"I had forgotten this whole time too. Now I feel bad. He's been gone for the entire summer." Anna said, Zack nodded, and held out his hand to Olaf.

"Hello Olaf." Zack told the boy, who smiled and shook his hand.

"Can we have a big warm group hug?" Olaf asked excitedly, Anna blushed, and shook her head.

"No, we can't. Not at all. Go give Gerda a hug. Now please." Anna exclaimed, Olaf smiled brightly.

"Okay! Love you Anna!" Olaf exclaimed, before dashing out of the room, and leaving the door wide open.

"One of us has to close that." Zack muttered, Anna looked at him.

"You do it. If you get seen by Olaf, all he will wonder is if he will be that big one day, if I get seen. Well, that's just weird." Anna said, Zack sighed, and grabbed his boxers. He put them on, and got up to close the door. He gave Anna a funny look.

"I locked this last night..." He muttered, Anna's eyes widened. He closed the door, and locked it once again.

"It was Elsa! She's the only person who has a key besides me, and my parents that has a key to this room. And they lost theirs!" Anna exclaimed, and Zack shrugged, sitting beside her. She glared at him. "I really wish you hadn't have put those on. Its just one more step to go through." Anna complained, Zack smiled at her, and kissed her, pushing her down onto the bed. He moved under the blankets, and Anna removed his boxers.

_**Then they fucked all day. No, I will continue this story with new found enthusiasm. Mostly because of the new direction. To be honest I'm tired of seeing Anna only have Kristoff, I want a different story. That's why this has changed from ElsaXOc to AnnaXOc. Enjoy, things will get crazier from here.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Blooming Love

_**Okay. So in this chapter There is some sexual content. Nothing graphic, but it is there. Just giving a warning because some people are cunts about that sort of thing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. Or Any Disney character. Wishes are a thing.**_

"Anna, breakfast is ready!" Elsa called through the door. Anna looked at the source of the noise, then to Zack, who was on top of her. She looked between them for a few more seconds, before sighing.

"Be right there!" Anna called, hearing Elsa walk away She looked back up at Zack. "Well, looks like we have a problem."

"I could always finish?" Zack suggested, Anna shook her head and Zack got off of her, he gave her a look, she regarded him curiously.

"I just don't want you leaking out of me during breakfast. What is it?" Anna asked, he gave her a puppy dog pout.

"Please, just, I can't really go down there at the moment. Be a little hard wouldn't it." He stressed to her, she smiled at him, and moved her hand under the covers.

"Is this better?" Anna asked, pumping her hand, Zack nodded and leaned back. He moaned as Anna did her work. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You better be thankful that I love you." Zack moaned again.

"Oh, trust me I am..." He trailed off. His phone rang, and he sighed, He grabbed it and accepted the call, putting it to his ear. "Yes?" Zack asked.

"Where are you?" Miranda asked, Zack looked to Anna, who was still working.

"At Anna's house. Why? Did you burn my house down?" Zack asked her, in a playful tone, but he was also partly serious. Miranda laughed in a deranged way.

"No. Shane called looking for you..." Miranda grumbled so low Zack almost didn't hear her.

"Why? You know what I'll just call him myself okay. Don't burn my house down."

"Ooh, Zacky's getting a handjob, aren't you?" Zack blushed and hung up before she could say anything further. Anna looked at him.

"Who will you call?" Anna asked, moving her hand faster, Zack moaned again.

"Shane... Wanted me for something... Keep it up. Just a little... Oh..." Zack exclaimed, jolting a few times, Anna smiled, and kissed him, retracting her hand with a disgusted look.

"Gross." Anna commented, grabbing a tissue and cleaning her hand before getting up. Zack stared at her in appreciation.

"You know you really are hot." Zack commented, Anna smiled and leaned over him kissing him once again. She pulled away, and walked to her closet.

"You are too. But we can't get worked up, we have a breakfast to get to, it's kind of a tradition." Anna told him, he nodded and got up. He moved and put on his clothes. He walked over to her closet mirror and examined himself. Anna was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, and a green v neck. She was currently combing her hair.

"You're hair can get really crazy at night. Like it was everywhere..." Zack told her, pulling the comb out that he always kept in his pocket. He started to comb his hair, Anna gave him a look.

"I wonder why, it was a crazy night. I'm surprised we didn't wake Elsa up, or my parents." Anna told him surprised, he smiled at her, she finished brushing her hair, and started to braid it like she always did.

"I'd probably get killed by your dad. Maybe your mom. Probably Elsa too. Let's just not get caught." He told her, she nodded as she finished one side of her hair, She started braiding the other side.

"Definitely. I mean my dad still doesn't know what to make of you. He's protective." Anna told Zack, He nodded and put his comb back in his pocket, his blue eyes wandering to hers in the mirror.

"All dad's are. I'll win him over I'm sure. Shouldn't we get moving?" Zack asked her, she nodded as she finished her second braid, he gave her a look. "That was fast." He commented, Anna shrugged and stood up, and faced him.

"I've been doing it for years." She told him, before holding out her hand. He took it, and walked her out of the room, and downstairs to the dining room. They walked in to see everyone eating, except Olaf who was bouncing away in his seat, jabbering on and on.

"Zack, I didn't know you were over last night." Mr. Aren said with a suspicious tone. Zack stammered, and sat down at an empty seat next to Elsa. Anna sat next to him.

"Um, yeah. It was really late after the party last night, I was just so tired." Zack told him honestly, Mr. Aren nodded.

"I presume you slept with Anna?" Mrs. Aren asked, making Zack nearly choke on his food, and Anna spit out her orange juice.

"Um, no... We didn't... He slept on the floor." Anna covered, her mother nodded.

"Then why was he in the bed with you this morning Anna?" Olaf asked innocently, staring up at his big sister. Anna face palmed, and Zack swallowed hard.

"I... Got cold, and Anna told me to climb up with her." Zack told them. Anna's parents exchanged a look

"Zack, we know you're lying." Mrs. Aren told him, he sighed.

"Listen, I'm sorry. One thing just led to another, and you know how kids can be." Zack told them, Mr. Aren shook his head.

"I don't care. You will not use my daughter in my house!" He yelled, Anna stared at him.

"He didn't use me!" Anna exclaimed, Mr. Aren put his hand up to silence his daughter, he stared at Zack.

"You need to get out of my house. Now." He ordered, his wife looked at him, and placed her hand on his arm.

"Adgar..." She said, he hardened his look.

"Idun stay out of this. Leave, before I call the police." Adgar ordered, Zack looked down at the table before he looked over at Anna and smiled, he stood up and made his way to the door. Anna gave her father a deranged look and took off after Zack, she grabbed his arm as he opened the door.

"Anna, it's okay." He told her, she shook her head, and stared up at him with glassy eyes.

"No, it's not. I'm coming with you." Anna told him, he shook his head.

"No, you aren't. Just go back and finish breakfast. I'll call you later okay. Love you, bye." He told her, before walking out the door to his car. Anna just stood there, and stared after him as he drove off.

She closed the door and walked back to the table,but she didn't sit down, she glared at her parents. She was breathing heavy, and a few tears streamed down her face as she spoke to them.

"What you just did to Zack was horrible. I... I can't." Anna muttered, as she ran away from the table and to her room. They heard her stomp up the stairs, and her door slam. Adgar looked to his eldest daughter.

"I'm glad you have better judgment than your sister. I want you to look out for her, and make sure that boy stays away. Do you understand?" He asked, Elsa stared at the table and nodded. She continued eating, as did everyone else.

Meanwhile Zack was driving home. He pulled into his drive way, and stormed inside, slamming the door behind him. Miranda peeked her head around a corner. Upon seeing his distraught face, she moved to comfort her friend.

"Hey, come on Zack. Come and sit." Miranda said, in a gentle voice. She led Zack over the the couch, and sat him down, she started rubbing his back, staring at him concerned. "What's up?"

"Anna's fucking parents. They kicked me out just because I slept with her. I mean, I know I probably shouldn't have done it in their house, but still." Zack told her, she shook her head.

"Do you love her?" Miranda asked, Zack nodded. "Then it's okay to sleep with her. You wanted to be close to your girlfriend, never apologize for that. Not to anyone. Like Tanner says, Love is the most important thing in the world. Above everything." Miranda reminded him, he sighed, and leaned back, shutting his eyes.

"You're right. I shouldn't care what they think, but I just... I want her parents to like me, to approve of our relationship, but I doubt that will happen now." He told her, she shrugged.

"I could go kick their asses." Miranda offered, Zack smiled. Before leaning up, and moving to his home phone. He pressed a button and called Shane back. After several rings he answered.

"Hello?" Shane sang, Zack smirked.

"Hey, it's me. What did you need?" Zack asked, Miranda came up beside him, and sat on the counter next to the phone, She started to swing her legs childishly.

"Just wanted to hang out today. I'm going to get the Tv, but Liam has a family thing so he can't come. Could you come and help?" Shane asked, Zack thought it over. He needed something fun to do today.

"Sure. I'll be over in a bit." Zack told him, Shane thanked him and hung up, Zack looked down at his clothes.

"You're going to Shane's house? Can I come?" Miranda asked in her usual over hyper voice, Zack shook his head and walked into his room to change. Miranda followed him, and laid down on his bed, watching him as he changed. Once he finished he turned to her.

"Still weird that you do that." Zack told her, she shrugged.

"Its more weird that I'm not attracted to you. Or guys in general for that matter." She told him, he shrugged.

"That'd be fine and dandy, but you don't like girls either." Zack reminded her, he moved to grab his necklace, she regarded him with a look.

"Yup. Asexual as fuck. You didn't wear that to the party? Why?" Miranda asked, turning over and leaning on her elbows, she swung her feet. Zack rolled his eyes.

"I forgot about it. Stacey being here, coupled with you, had me preoccupied." He told her, she shrugged. He left the room, and she jumped up to follow him to the door.

"Can I come?" Miranda asked as her phone rang. She answered it. "Yes Twink?"

"Bitch. Get home, I need you to help me with something." Tanner ordered, hanging up. Miranda sighed, and looked at Zack.

"Can you take me home, stupid twink asshole needs me for some shit." Miranda told Zack, who shook his head.

"I guess. But being in a car with you is going to be hell." Zack muttered, She rolled her eyes and walked put of the house with him. He locked he door, and made his way to the car. She got in the passenger seat.

"So, how was the handy?" Miranda asked with a smirk, Zack gave her a look.

"And why would I tell you?" He asked, She shrugged as he drove to her house. It was petty close.

"I'm bored. Plus lust, and smut is nice, but Love is strange. And stupid." She muttered.

"That literally contradicts everything you told me earlier."

"I said that Tanner said that. I, personally believe that Love, well, Romantic Love is pointless. It defies human logic. Our goal is to thrive, and reproduce, and in turn fuck as much as possible, with as many mates as possible. Love says fuck you to all of that." Miranda told him, he shrugged.

"I love Love. So does Tanner. And most of the population."

"That's why were not as advanced as aliens. Too busy being all stupid and lovely dovely."

"Its Lovey Dovey. Not Lovely Dovely." Zack corrected her as they pulled up to her driveway. She shrugged and got out.

"Just go and blow Shane already." Miranda ordered, closing his door, and walking into her house. Zack merely shook his head and drove to Shane's house. After several minutes he parked in the driveway and got out, He walked up, and knocked on Shane's door.

"Come in!" Shane called, Zack opened the door and walked inside. The place was spotless. It was like a bunch of teenagers didn't wreck it The previous night. Zack just blinked. He usually cleaned up the next day.

"How did this place get so clean?" Zack wondered. Shane was nowhere in sight, all of a sudden he poked his head out to see Zack, He walked up to him and waved.

"Me and Liam cleaned it all up last night. We always do." Shane answered him, he and Zack left the house. They got in Zack's car, Shane smiled broadly.

"So, where to first?" Zack asked him. Shane looked around and smiled.

"This car is nice! Really clean. Not expected from a guy." Shane told him, before shrugging. "Well, that's not gay."

"I'm an anomaly alright. I don't like dirty shit." Zack told him, pulling out of the parking lot, and driving off. "Like the kinda dirty shit that Anna's parents pulled last night." Zack muttered, Shane looked at him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Shane asked, Zack shook his head.

"Not really." Zack answered him, Shane shook his head.

"Oh my god, yes you do! I swear your straight guys never adequately express your feelings, tell me what happened." Shane told Zack, who sighed.

"Okay. I slept with Anna last night, her parents found out, and kicked me out because they claimed I used their daughter." Zack explained in an irritated voice, Shane nodded.

"They sure sound like model parents. You know the whole taking away a persons love is usually only in the Gay community. It sucks there, and it sucks out of there also." Shane said, Zack nodded.

"You know, I have a friend, Toni. She was going out with a girl named Kelsi. Now her mom was a real bitch. I mean religious zealot status. She knocked Toni out with a lamp." Zack told him, irritated.

"She sounds like the best parent ever!" Shane exclaimed sarcastically. Zack laughed.

"I know right! So, aside from that, where to?" Zack asked, Shane looked around.

"Go to the mall. One thing I learned from my life is that you can always feel better by spending obscene amounts of money on stupid shit you don't really need." Shane exclaimed playfully, Zack nodded and pulled into the Mall parking lot.

"I suppose that's true." Zack said. He pulled into a parking space, and both of them got out of the car. They made their way into the mall.

"Okay. We should probably get the Tv last. So, where do you want to go now? I've now dedicated myself to helping you cheer up!" Shane exclaimed, Zack shook his head and looked at a Laser Tag building.

"That." Zack answered, Shane looked where He was pointing and smiled.

"Hell yeah! Can we be on a team though?" Shane asked, Zack nodded.

"Of course." Zack answered, they walked off towards the building. They bought tickets, and pulled on the gear. They were going against a guy and girl.

"Here we go." Zack said, preparing himself, he looked back at Shane. "Watch my back." Zack said, Shane smirked.

"Oh, you can count on that." Shane said, Zack smiled and shook his head. They began to walk forward. They ended up having a blast, spent a few hours playing that game. After that they went and watched a movie. Then bought some useless shit from a few stores, before buying the Tv and heading home.

"We should do this again sometime, you're a lot of fun Zack." Shane told him, as Zack placed the Tv on the stand with a satisfied smile.

"You too Shane, and we will. So, I have to go. See you on Monday man." Zack told him, Shane smiled and waved as he left. Zack got in his car and drove home, once he parked and unlocked his door He entered with a sigh. He had been with Shane for the entire day, the sun was setting.

"You're back!" Anna squealed. She jumped up and hugged Zack, who just stood there confused. For good reason too.

"I... Yeah, what?" Zack asked her, she smiled up at him in an adorable way.

"I snuck out. I couldn't stay away from you. I love you." Anna told him, he smiled at her, and kissed her.

"Love you too Anna. Did you use my spare key?" Zack asked, Anna nodded energetically. She pointed to her necklace. Zack looked at it, it happened to be just above her cleavage. He smiled, upon closer inspection he found it to be his spare key.

"I kinda took it a few days ago while I was here. I decided to just put it on a chain so I didn't lose it." She told him happily in explanation, he nodded, and kissed her. He pulled her closer to him.

"You know, I really missed you." He said, Anna smiled at him, and pressed closer to him.

"I missed you too. You think we can pick up where we left off? After all, I never came, just you. You owe me one." She told him, he smiled and her, and led her to the bedroom. He squeezed her ass appreciatively.

"Of course I do. Always happy to fulfil a woman's desires." He said, she smiled and laid down on his bed, as he pushed her shirt up, exposing her toned stomach. He began to lightly kiss it, and made his way up, She pulled her shirt off, and he placed a kiss on her left breast. He smiled at her before taking off her bra.

They spent the entire night in bliss. They woke up around noon the next day and laid around for a while. Anna resting her head on his chest.

"Do you think Elsa is lonely?" Anna asked, looking up at Zack, who looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe she is. Why?" Zack asked her, She furrowed her brows together. She wasn't one for too much deep thought, so this was probably important.

"I just... When you first came here, it seemed like you, I don't know... Liked her, it seemed to look that way. Then... We got together, and that ended." Anna said, Zack nodded.

"Well, fate did seem to place us together. But, I didn't try to go after you because I thought you and Kristoff were together." Zack said, Anna shook her head.

"He's my best friend, but I don't think we could be together." Anna told him, he nodded, and kissed her. Zack's stomach growled and he looked at it, Anna followed suit.

"I guess, I'm hungry." Zack told her, She smiled at him.

"I believe I have a solution for you." She told him in a flirty voice, he smiled at her.

"Well, okay then. But only because you're so cute." He said, Anna squealed in pure delight. Just then Anna's phone rang, they looked at it.

"People always call us don't they?" Anna laughed as she answered her phone with a polite hello. She didn't bother checking who it was.

"Anna? I kind of need your help..." Elsa's voice sounded over the phone, Anna sat up, Zack did the same, looking at her with a curious expression.

"What is it sis?" Anna asked, Elsa sighed.

"It's a relationship thing... I need advice." Elsa pleaded, Anna smiled.

"You? In a relationship? Who's the lucky guy?"

"That's the thing, It's not exactly a guy..." Elsa quieted down with each word, Anna barely heard her.

"A girl? I didn't take you for a dyke." Anna said, Zack just looked at her and shook his head, She looked at him with a questioning look.

"Don't say it like that, use Lesbian. Toni would fucking kill you, She hates that word. Unless she's using it to insult someone she hates..." Zack told her, She nodded.

"Okay, Lesbian. How can I help sis?" Anna asked again.

"Could you just get over here please? I'm at the park." Elsa told her, Anna nodded.

"Sure. Be right there. See you soon!" Anna yelled into the phone before hanging up. She got up from the bed and moved to the closet. Zack had his clothes on one side, and the other was a bunch of girls clothing. Anna looked at him expecting an explanation.

"Stacey stored some of her clothes here. So did Miranda... Don't ask why, they're rather strange." He said, getting up from the bed. Anna shrugged and pulled out a blue shirt.

"Oh my god! This is my favorite shade of Blue! I'm taking it! It's mine now! Finders keepers!" Anna yelled, Zack shrugged and grabbed a shirt from his closet, the same shade of Blue.

"Me and Stacey bought these together. Come to think of it, it matches your eyes Anna." Zack told her, She smiled at him, and kissed him.

"I know, that's why it's my favorite." Anna informed him, before pulling the shirt on. Zack smirked at her.

"No bra? Or pants, or even panties?" He asked her, She rolled her eyes, and put her panties on, then a skirt. Zack smiled at her as he got dressed in some jeans, and the shirt.

"No bra. Just in case we want to get frisky in the car." She told him, He smiled at her.

"God I love you. Gotta say, you're more... Sex charged than I expected." He said, she rolled her eyes.

"I just... Love you, is that a bad thing?" Anna asked with an unsure look, Zack shook his head, and hugged her.

"Not at all... So this is a question I'm not sure I want the answer to, but am I the first guy you've been with?" Zack asked, Anna nodded.

"Yup. My first boyfriend actually. I just... Well, I watch a lot of videos online." Anna told him, he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. That's pretty fucking hot, but isn't Elsa waiting on us? We should continue this in the car." Zack said, grabbing his keys from the bedside table. Anna nodded and followed him outside. They got in the car and drove to the park.

"I wonder who the lucky girl is..." Anna muttered, Zack glanced at her.

"Any ideas?" Zack asked, Anna hummed, and held her chin with her thumb and forefinger like she was in deep thought.

"It could be... Belle, Ariel, Jasmine, Aurora, Alice, Snow, Cinderella, maybe Kairi... That's just the girls I know that Elsa was friends with. There could be more." Anna muttered, Zack nodded.

"They all sound like... I don't know, Princesses." Zack said, Anna laughed.

"They sure act like It sometimes, they're all so full of Light." Anna said, Zack smiled as he pulled into a parking space by the entrance to the park. They got out of the car, and walked down the path.

"Remember our first date? We were right there by that lake." Zack pointed to a spot by the lake. Anna smiled and hugged him.

"Yeah. That was my first time..." Anna muttered, Zack smiled and kissed Her temple. They saw Elsa sitting on a bench in the distance. They made their way over to her, and she smiled at them.

Thanks for coming you two." Elsa said, Zack shrugged.

"Not a problem. What's up?" He asked, Elsa blushed a deep crimson, and looked away. Anna just smiled broadly.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Anna squealed, Elsa widened her eyes and she shook her head at Anna.

"Don't be so loud Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, Anna smiled. Elsa nodded towards a brunette sitting on the fountain, her hair was tied back in a pony tail, she was reading a book. Dressed in a white and blue shirt, and light blue jeans.

"Belle?" Anna asked, Elsa nodded. Elsa, Anna, and Belle were childhood friends, though Anna saw less and less of Belle, Elsa still saw her regularly.

"We've been friends for years, but... Last night, things got complicated. I kind of ended up kissing her, then I screamed at her. I don't know why, and I feel awful about it. I guess I just couldn't deal with my feelings... I need you to help me." Elsa explained Anna nodded. Zack scratched the back of his head.

"You gave her mixed signals and now you don't know how to approach her..." Anna muttered, Elsa nodded.

"That's kind of how we were. With Rhyme and all that when we first got together." Zack said, Anna nodded.

"How did you make it better, or come to terms with your feelings?" Elsa asked them, Zack and Anna looked at each other and laughed.

"We just kind of confessed. Come on." Zack said, with a smile, grabbing Elsa's arm, she shook her head.

"What? No!" Elsa protested, Anna laughed grabbing her other arm. They dragged her older sister off of the bench, basically carrying her over to the fountain. Belle looked up and smiled at them sweetly. Until she saw Elsa, and her smile faltered a little bit.

"Oh, hello. Anna, Elsa, and... I'm sorry, I don't believe we've me before." Belle said, Zack smiled at her.

"I'm Zack. Anna's boyfriend. You're Belle right? Elsa hasn't stopped talking about how much she cares about you." Zack told her, Elsa glared at him, Anna smiled and nodded in confirmation. Belle looked to Elsa, who Zack and Anna had just placed back on the ground.

"Is that true Elsa?" Belle asked, Elsa stammered and turned around, trying to run. Zack wrapped his arms around her waist, and picked her up, placing her back in front of Belle. Elsa shot him a glare.

"Actually it's not. I just... Its complicated. I have to go." Elsa said, Zack shook his head.

"Nonsense. I'll go get us all some ice cream. Come on Anna!" Zack exclaimed, running off, holding Anna's hand. Elsa and Belle looked at each other awkwardly, before Elsa sat and they started to talk.

Zack and Anna ran to the parking lot. Anna had swiped Elsa's keys, and took her car. They drove to Zack's house and waited. Anna figured Elsa was smart enough to know where they went, considering the current situation at home.

"You two look happy." Zack said as Elsa and Belle walked in. He was in the kitchen with Anna, she was cooking some food.

"We are! But how dare you leave me like that!" Elsa stormed up to them, Zack and Anna laughed.

"It seemed to pay off." Zack said, Elsa glared at him.

"You stole my fucking car!" Elsa yelled, Zack shrugged.

"Technically Anna stole it. But again, you two are together. Our plan worked." Zack said, giving Anna a high five. Elsa shook her head.

"I hate both of you." She muttered, Anna shrugged.

"Sometimes people just need a little incentive." She said, Zack nodded. Elsa just rolled her eyes, Before she started laughing. Belle joined in, as did Zack, and Anna.

They spent the entire day together, until Belle had to leave. Elsa took this opportunity to leave as well, knowing Anna wouldn't leave without Zack, and Zack was banned from their house. She would find a way to repay them. She would try to convince her parents to reconsider their current stance.


	7. Chapter 7: Two Weeks

_**Hey guys, just saying there's some time skips in this chapter, and we bout to get kinda graphic in this bitch, so if you don't want to read semi smut, I guess, or read about... Well, I don't want to spoil the second thing, so you read if you can. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Faking It, yada yada yada.**_

"Another week of fucking school..." Anna muttered as they got out of the car, She and Zack walked towards the entrance. It was peaceful, hypnotic even. A calmness between them, One that Anna herself had never been able to achieve alone. Until of course it was shattered.

"Zack! Zack! Zack! Zack! Anna! Anna! Anna! Anna! Zanna!" Miranda yelled as she ran and slammed into Zack knocking him down. Unfortunately she also knocked Zack on top of Anna, who squeaked in surprise.

"Is this how I can expect to be greeted every week?" Zack asked as he pushed Miranda off of him, and got off his girlfriend, looking over her to see if she was okay.

"Maaaaaybe." Miranda sang, looking up at Zack, who just shook his head at her. "Oh! I got a couple name for you! Zanna! Also experimented with Annack, Zannack, and a few others. Did the best I could." Miranda said with a shrug, Zack sighed.

"You're insane I swear." Zack told the girl, who smirked at him.

"You love me for it, thought not in the same way you love Anna, I won't let you fuck me." Miranda told them, Zack shook his head. He moved inside the building with the two girls, one next to him, and the other hanging off his arm.

"We need to get to class. Have fun Miranda." Zack told her, She nodded, before kissing his cheek, then Anna's, before she skipped off. Zack and Anna made their way to their class. Sitting next to each other, Anna began to examine Zack's fingers.

"Can I paint your nails?" Anna asked him, he tilted his head at her, and shrugged.

"I guess if you want. Not here though. Do it later." He told her, when he heard a laugh beside him. He turned to see Karma from the party, she was smiling at them.

"Sorry for eavesdropping, I saw you at the party right?" Karma asked, Zack nodded.

"Yeah, you were that girl who spilled the drink on Liam right?" Zack asked, Karma blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, clumsy me. So, you two are dating right?" She asked, Zack nodded.

"Uh huh. Almost a week now, right?" Zack asked, Anna nodded. Karma smiled at them.

"That's awesome guys. I'm Karma in case you didn't know." She told them, they smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Karma, I'm Zack, and this is Anna."

"I know, Well, I've heard of Anna, her parents founded the school right?" Karma asked, Anna frowned, and Zack rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Yeah, they did..." Anna muttered as the teacher began class. To say it was boring was an understatement. They moved through the day easily, then lunch came.

"I hate school food." Anna muttered, Zack nodded looking at what the school called edible.

"I think it blinked at me. I'm scared." Zack told her, Anna would laugh, but it was also possible he was serious.

"I could start making us lunches." Anna stated, Zack nodded at her gratefully.

"That would be amazing. Because fuck school food." Zack said as Kristoff sat down, along with Miranda and Tanner Who were arguing as usual.

"Faggot." Miranda insulted her brother.

"Hey, I told you to watch it with that homophobic shit." He snapped at her, She shrugged.

"Was I wrong? You do like guys." Miranda said, Tanner rolled his eyes.

"Don't use offensive words." Tanner said simply as Elsa sat down. Belle was right next to her.

"Hey Elsa, Hey Belle." Anna greeted.

"Our tables getting bigger. I love it." Kristoff said, looking around with a smile.

"Technically the table can't get bigger." Miranda told him using great stress on the word Technically. Kristoff laughed.

"Oh my god shut up." Kristoff laughed at her, She smiled.

"Hey we should get out of here." Anna said, Zack looked at her and smirked. They left the table, not seeing Miranda bring her fingers to her mouth, and spread the first two apart to make a v, before she licked it. Tanner hit her.

"That's obscene." He told her, She smirked and put her fingers down. Zack and Anna made their way outside the school, and into the hedge maze the school put up. Zack gently pushed Anna against a wall and kissed her, reaching his hand down between her legs. She was wearing a skirt so he didn't have much trouble getting his hand inside her panties.

"I love you." Anna exhaled as Zack continued his work, She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him as he did what he wanted with her. She was loving every second of it. "Fuck... Fuck. Oh, fuck!" Anna exclaimed, Zack smirked and began kissing her neck.

After a few minutes of the he moved down, placing his head between her legs. She grabbed a wistful of his hair and shoved him Even closer to her, moaning as his tongue did it's work. Soon enough Anna came, screaming Zack's name loudly. Her face was red, and she was breathing heavy.

"I love you Anna." Zack told her as he came back up, and kissed her deeply, he pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers.

"That's how I..."

"Taste? I know, and you wonder why I'm so addicted to you..." Zack told her in a low voice, Anna smiled and kissed him once again, She leaned forward and wrapped a leg around Zack's waist, pressing her wetness against him, She could tell he was excited.

"Zack, I can't wait. I want you. Right here, right now." Anna said rubbing up an down, Zack smiled.

"I wanna hear you say it Anna, I wanna hear you beg." Zack told her, She kissed him, before moving to his ear.

"Zack, I want you to fuck me. Please." Anna whispered, her hot breath hitting his ear, making him shiver, he undid his pants faster than he thought he could, and pushed himself inside her. She moaned loudly. He began to move back and forth, each time eliciting a new noise from Anna.

Eventually he held onto her and placed her on the ground gently, once again moving inside her, She smiled and began kissing his neck sweetly. He finished in no time, filling Anna to the brim, they just laid there, panting, staring at each other with complete adoration and love for each other.

"Should we... Go back... Inside?" Anna asked in between breaths, Zack shook his head at her.

"No... I wanna go home, fuck school." He said, Anna smirked at him.

"More like fuck me." She said. He laughed and kissed her.

The next two weeks passed by easily. Elsa had convinced her and Anna's parents to hear Zack out. They relented eventually, and allowed him to speak. After having a long talk they granted him their blessing to date their daughter. After all, Idun pointed out that they were like that themselves. They would be hypocrites if they treated Zack differently. After the two weeks however the easy peace they shared was shattered by one revelation.

"Elsa, I'm pregnant." Anna told her sister, she was holding a home pregnancy test, Elsa just stared at her in shock as Anna's eyes filled with tears. She fell to the ground and her sister moved to comfort her.

"Hey Anna, it's okay... Are you sure though, those tests aren't that accurate, maybe it's defective?" Elsa suggested, Anna shook her head.

"I feel awful! I feel like my life is over! And I shouldn't because I love Zack! This is all just too soon!" Anna cried, Elsa frowned, and pulled her sister into a tight hug.

"Its going to be okay. Come on, I'll take you, we'll go get a bunch of tests, and see if this is really it. If it is then we'll figure something out together okay?" Elsa assured her, Anna nodded. Meanwhile Zack was at home hanging out with Kristoff.

"Get back here!" Kristoff shouted as he watched Zack's character speed off in a car. They were playing GTA Online on the ps4. Zack told Kristoff to bring his ps4 over so they could play since Kristoff didn't have a Mic to communicate. Zack already had one so he was using that in his room. Kristoff was in the living room.

"Don't think so!" Zack yelled back, as he sped off in the fast car. He smirked before turning around, preparing to run Kristoff over. Kristoff raised a machine gun, and fired it wildly in Zack's direction as Zack sped towards him, swerving all the while, trying to avoid the bullets. A few seconds later Zack's car slammed into Kristoff, who was in the middle of trying to roll away.

"Shit!" Kristoff yelled as he died, Zack laughed at him.

"Wanna switch games? I got Last of Us." Zack told him.

"Sure!" Kristoff yelled back. They switched games. Zack had the digital copy of the game, and Kristoff had his account so they could play at the same time. They started it up, and immediately began a match. Just then Shane walked inside the house with a smirk.

"Hey guys! Oh, you're playing the Last of Us! I love that game!" Shane yelled as he ran and sat on Zack's bed with him.

"Hey Shane, what's up?" Zack asked, Shane shrugged.

"Nothing much, you told me to stop by whenever so, I did." Shane told him, Zack nodded.

"Ah. Oh, one sec. Anna's calling, kill Kristoff." Zack told him, handing the controller to Shane. Kristoff yelled in protest from the other room. Zack picked up his phone and answered casually. "Yes baby?" Zack answered.

"Zack, I kinda need to talk with you. Don't freak out okay." Anna said over the phone, Zack nodded, though Anna couldn't see him.

"You sound... Off, whose ass am I kicking?" Zack asked her, She laughed a little.

"I'm okay it's just... I'm pregnant Zack." Anna said, Zack opened his mouth and closed it several times. Trying to form a coherent response, he ended up just looking like a fish. Something which Shane laughed at, until Zack dropped the phone.

"What happened Pretty Boy?" Shane asked, as he put the phone to his ear, to have Anna crying Zack's name into the phone. Shane quickly freaked out and dropped the phone from the sudden noise.

"Anna's pregnant..." Zack muttered, standing up, he hung up the phone, and looked at Shane. "I gotta go... I have to see her." Zack said, Shane nodded, and left the room with him, Kristoff looked up at him.

"Anna's pregnant?" Kristoff asked, Shane nodded.

"Anna's pregnant." Shane confirmed, Kristoff just looked stunned, Zack started smiling.

"I'm gonna be a dad... I have to propose... I'll have to call Janice, her parents own a jewelry store... I gotta go guys." Zack said rushing out, Shane just shrugged and looked to Kristoff.

"Wanna keep playing?" Shane asked, Kristoff smirked as he swung a machete at Shane's character, killing him instantly.

"I don't know do you?" Kristoff taunted him, Shane shook his head and ran back to Zack's room.

"I'll get you for that! And your little dog too!" Shane yelled. Meanwhile Zack was on his way to Anna's house. After driving for about five minutes he arrived at his pregnant girlfriends house.

Her parents weren't there at the moment. Over the past two weeks they had also become more, and more involved in their businesses. Zack rushed inside, using the spare key Anna gave him, he rushed up to her room and saw her in one of his t shirts, along with Elsa. Both looked surprised to see him, Anna looked like she'd been crying.

Before Zack could get out a word Elsa rushed up to him and punched him, causing him to fall against the door and stare up at her. He got up and gave her a look he wiped his lip, she hit hard.

"Nice shot, why though?" Zack asked, Elsa seemed infuriated that He hadn't caught on yet. She pointed to her little sister who just stared up at them shocked.

"You made my sister cry you asshole!" Elsa yelled, Zack put his arms up in defense.

"I came here to see her, and apologize for hanging up." Zack explained, before moving past Elsa so he could get in front of Anna. He took her hands and stared at her. "Anna, I'm sorry. When I heard the news, I was stunned. I was so happy once the initial shock wore off. I came as soon as I could, I'm sorry if you thought I was abandoning you or anything like that." Zack explained in a sincere tone, he hung his head. He felt a hand on his cheek and looked up to see Anna lunge and kiss him.

"I love you so much, I'm so happy you're here... But what do we do?" Anna asked him, he smiled at her and cupped her cheeks, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"Whatever happens next we'll face together okay." Zack told her, She smiled and nodded. They heard a car door shut, and looked to the door. In the next moments the house door opened and they heard Adgar and Idun walk in. Olaf was at a friend's house.

"I think we should tell them." Anna said, Zack looked at her a bit unsure. But he agreed with her. They stood up, and the three left the room, heading downstairs to the living room to see Adgar and Idun on the couch talking.

"Zack, how are you?" Idun asked, Zack smiled at her. She had always been much more accepting of him than Adgar had.

"I'm... Wonderful, but that's not the point. Me and Anna have something to tell you." Zack said, Adgar nodded.

"Which would be, nothing bad I hope." He said, Zack laughed uncomfortably.

"I don't think it's bad... Anna. Do you want to tell them?" Zack asked, Anna smiled at him, and held onto his arm.

"Um... This is kind of hard to say..." Anna trailed off, before taking a shuddering breath. "I'm pregnant..." Anna blurted out quickly, before covering her mouth. Adgar and Idun just stared at her.

"What?" Idun asked, Anna nodded shamefully.

"Get out! I let you into my house and this is how you repay me? You have ruined my daughter's life!" Adgar yelled at Zack, who glared defiantly at him.

"If I'm leaving then I'm taking Anna with me! I will not abandon her, and we don't need your support to raise this kid." Zack told him defiantly, crossing his arms, Anna nodded, and pressed closer. Adgar shook his head.

"You don't understand. I will not have my daughter raise this... Child, we will take care of it, then we're leaving." Adgar ordered, Zack stared at him.

"What do you mean take care of it?" Zack asked, Adgar snickered darkly.

"I'm sure you've been in school long enough to know what I mean." He said, Elsa just stared at him.

"Surely you can't be even suggesting that." She argued, Adgar nodded.

"Yes, Anna is getting an abortion." He confirmed.

"Adgar!" Idun yelled at him, he put his hand up to silence her.

"Fuck you." Zack said, beginning to walk away, dragging Anna with him, She glared at her father.

"I hate you. I never meant it before but I do now." Anna said before they left, Elsa glared at her father.

"I can't believe you..." Elsa muttered before rushing to her room. Idun just stared at him.

"Why would you do that?" She asked her husband, he sighed.

"I just... I don't know, it was a hard day today, and there's something about him I don't like."

"Maybe you don't want to let her go, and accept that she's her own person, she doesn't need us anymore... Let's cancel our trip, we have to fix things." She pleaded, he shook his head.

"We'll fix this, but after the trip. I already bought the tickets, and arranged our hotel, if I cancel now they'll charge me." He explained, Idun nodded.

"As long as we fix things." She said, he smiled at her, and kissed her.

"Don't worry, we will okay. Could you go and talk to Elsa for me, tell her what's happening." Adgar asked, Idun smiled and got up.

Zack drove to his house, Anna sitting next to him crying her eyes out. He looked over at her sadly as he pulled in to his driveway. He helped her out of the car and into the house, She went and laid on his bed crying. Kristoff and Shane just looked to Zack.

"What do we do? I mean, I've known her for years, and she's never looked so... Broken." Kristoff said, Zack frowned.

"I have no clue. My only idea is to try and get a ring today, think you two could watch over her?" Zack asked, Shane nodded, and threw an arm around Kristoff's shoulders.

"Of course we can, you just get that sweet ass in gear." Shane ordered Zack, who rolled his eyes and left. Anna poked her head out, and stared at them.

"Where did Zack go..." She wondered, Kristoff frowned, and hugged her.

"He had to take care of a few things, he'll be back soon, don't worry okay?" Kristoff said, Anna hung her head and started crying again. Shane smiled at her, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"One thing I learned is that whenever you're upset, the best thing to do is eat some ice cream and watch some movies. Come on." Shane said, moving Anna to the bed. It was best that she was comfortable, and nothing was more comforting to her than Zack.

Zack was driving to his old town to get Anna a ring. He was talking to Janice over the phone.

"Hey, Zack, what's up?" Janice asked him over the phone.

"Well, I need an engagement ring. Can you have it made by the time I get there?" Zack asked her, She sighed.

"Sure, anything for you Zack, so who's the lucky girl?" She asked, Zack laughed.

"This girl named Anna, she's great, you'd like her." Zack told the spoiled rich girl, She giggled.

"I'll have to meet her sometime. Hey, do you wanna go on vacation with me? Were heading to Paris, and I can bring as people." She said, Zack hummed.

"I'm sure I can, Anna would probably love it, how many people can come?" Zack asked, Janice laughed.

"Zack, I'm rich. I can bring as many people as I want. I'm even getting a private jet. Just need to know how big." Janice said, Zack chuckled.

"Have I ever mentioned that I love you Janice?" Zack asked, Janice giggled.

"You have, so, I'll hang up so you can drive safely, see you soon!" Janice exclaimed before hanging up, Zack put the phone down and smiled. It was a twenty minute drive to his hometown so it would take a while. Meanwhile Elsa was in her room. Her parents had left for a business trip, and she had Belle over. They were watching a movie together.

"I can't believe she can just forgive her after what she did!" Elsa exclaimed, Belle nodded, leaning against her.

"The writing to this movie was terrible. Who has two sex scenes consecutively for no reason? They were in bed, had a few lines of dialogue, then they had a second sex scene in the shower. Terrible." Belle said, Elsa smiled at her.

"I think that porn we watched had a better plot. At least it showed the sex." Elsa told her girlfriend, who laughed at her.

"That's sadly true... Plus the actors were terrible. How can no one make a good lesbian movie that's not porn? I've seen tons of amazing movies about gay guys." Belle said frustratedly, Elsa nodded.

"I agree there... Maybe we could do it?" Elsa suggested, Belle gave her a look.

"As much as I love you, I don't want to make a porn, that always ends bad." Belle told her, Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean that silly. I meant a movie, were both actors in plays, one of us can write like a god, let's do it." Elsa explained, Belle hummed.

"I suppose I could start drafting a script... Do you mind?" Belle asked getting up, and grabbing Elsa's laptop.

"Not at all." Elsa approved, going to select another movie on Netflix. Belle began to write the script for the movie. If everything went as they planned this would get into Sundance. At the same time Rhyme was laying on her bed, bored out of her mind, looking at her phone.

_'Boring, boring, boring. Oh that's a cute purse! Too expensive... I wonder what Stacey's doing...' _ Rhyme thought as she texted the girl. Right after this however her father stumbled into the room. Drunk again, Rhyme frowned, and curled her phone in her hands, balling up on her bed. He father saw this and scoffed.

"Yer scared a me?" He asked, before glaring at her. "Right, mute. Good, makes this easier. No one can hear you." He said before grabbing her wrist and pulling painfully. Rhyme opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Her father yanked her from the bed onto the floor, She fell, and sprawled out, slim fingers still gripping the phone.

Her father laughed at her, and stomped her fingers before kicking the phone away. Rhyme pulled her damaged fingers close and held them before Her father delivered a swift kick to her stomach. She opened her mouth and a bit of saliva trickled out, his face twisted into a grimace.

"That's fuckin' gross." He commented before grabbing her hair, and yanking her up, throwing her across the room into the wall. He then walked over and pulled her up, gripping her throat, and pinning her against the wall, as he sneered at her. "It should have been you." He said before punching her and letting her drop the the ground. She curled up in a ball and cried silent tears. He left the room, and he wouldn't bother her for the rest of the night, he never did.

Rhyme just laid there for the longest time before moving to check her phone. The screen was cracked, the only person who knew what was going on at home was Alexis, and she respected Rhyme too much to reveal her secret if she didn't want to. It still worked however, and Stacey had sent her about five messages, and called once.

A little later on Zack arrived at the jewelry store that Janice's mom owned, Janice was behind the counter, next to her was Toni, and Kelsi, both looking bored.

"I'm so fucking bored, Can we at least go make out or something?" Toni asked, Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"No Love, I'm an employee, I have to act like I'm professional like Janice here." Kelsi told her girlfriend, who sighed loudly at her as Zack walked inside.

"Hey Zack!" Janice chirped from behind the counter, the three girls went to great him. Janice, and Kelsi hugged him, Toni just punched him in the arm in a friendly way.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Zack asked, Toni just shrugged.

"Stuff, thangs. You here for that ring right?" Toni asked, Zack nodded, Janice went to go get it. Coming back with a beautiful, expensive looking ring. Zack just stared at it.

"That looks pricey, how much?" He asked, pulling out his wallet, Janice rolled her eyes, shoved the ring in a case, and placed it in his hands.

"Its a favor from a friend, you're not paying anything, now go and propose to that girl." Janice ordered him, Zack laughed at her.

"Why are you proposing to her?" Kelsi asked, Toni's face paled more than its usual tone, she looked between the two in a scared way.

"I kinda got her pregnant..." Zack muttered before leaving.

"Thank god!" Toni blurted out, Kelsi gave the girl a pointed look.

"Why is that?" Kelsi demanded, Toni looked at her and laughed nervously. Backing up as her girlfriend advanced on her.

"Um... I love you is a valid answer right?" Toni asked as her back hit a wall, and Kelsi cornered her. Kelsi smiled and gave Toni a slight peck on the lips, before walking away, swaying her hips in a sexy way, Toni blushed as she watched her. Janice laughed at the two before returning to the counter.

Twenty minutes later Zack pulled into his house. He walked in the door to see Anna, Kristoff and Shane laughing at some movie on the couch together.

"Zack!" Anna exclaimed as she saw him, She got up and ran over to him, hugging him tightly. Kristoff smiled at the two, and Shane hit him. Kristoff stared at him.

"We've got to jet, have fun!" Shane said, dragging Kristoff out of the house, Anna smiled and muzzled up to Zack before he led her to the bed and sat her down. He traced circles on her hand with his thumb.

"Anna... I've been thinking and... Do you wanna get married?" He asked, pulling out the ring, Anna gasped at him, and blinked, tears coming to her eyes.

"Zack... I..." Anna trailed off Zack frowned.

"I understand if it's a bit sudden, But... I already knew that I love you, and now I know for sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Zack said, Anna smiled and kissed him, holding her forehead against his.

"I love you so much Zack... Of course we can get married!" Anna chirped, Zack smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. They spent the rest of the day together watching stupid movies, and playing games together.

"Kristoff left his ps4..." Zack said, Anna shrugged.

"He can matter later, me and you for now." Anna told him, he smiled at her and kissed her. They spent the night together and went to school in the morning. And once again Miranda crashed into them, Zack was careful to separate himself from Anna before hand so she wasn't hurt.

When they saw Rhyme they were horrified, she had a fat lip, and her fingers were red and puffy, she also had a black eye. They asked what happened to her.

"Rhyme, was this Hans?" Anna asked, Rhyme shook her head at the girl, Zack narrowed his eyes.

"It was your dad. Wasn't it?" Zack asked, Rhyme stared at him surprised and shook her head, Zack rolled his eyes. "Come on Rhyme, I've known for a while, figured it out last week." Zack told her, Rhyme hung her head, and started crying.

"Don't worry, we can call the police right?" Anna asked, Rhyme looked at her and shook her head, bringing a finger across her throat and pointing to herself. "He'll kill you?" Anna asked, Rhyme nodded.

"We can't just do nothing." Zack muttered as Elsa's phone rang. She answered it quickly.

"Who's this? This is she... Wait, what happened? No... No! You can't be serious! I... I've got to go!" Elsa said in a panic and looking to Anna, who gives her a curious look.

"What is it Elsa?" Anna asked, tears flowed down Elsa's face as she said the words.

"Its our parents..." Elsa muttered before breaking down completely.

_**Gee that's fucking predictable. No, but I'm getting into the main phase of the story. This is really where it split from the original, around this time Anna wouldn't have gotten pregnant at all, Zack would have broken up with her for one reason or another, and pursued Elsa. I changed it because... My story, my rules. Hope you enjoyed, Review, you know the ushe**_


	8. Chapter 8: Go-Go, and Yuffie

_**Hey people! You know what? Honestly did not expect this to come out this quickly... But, I just started writing and it flowed together. So. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Also, letting you know that I've decided to add two new cast members to this story. You might recognize them if you've seen Disney's newest animated movie, Big Hero 6, or played Final Fantasy 7, or even Kingdom Hearts. That's right, The Great Ninja Yuffie Kisarargi, the Single White Rose of Wutai, and Go-Go Tomago join the cast!**_

_**Yes, yes. I'm excited too, but I spoiled the surprise didn't I? Don't worry about it, it's a gift, along with the early release of this chapter. Like I said, didn't expect to get it done so quickly. I recently began, and finished watching both seasons of Wakfu. Pretty good show, going to have two characters from that Cameo in my Skyrim story. Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, Faking It, Big Hero 6, or Final Fantasy 7. And one of the scenes in this chapter is based off of a scene in a Kingdom Hearts story I read. Enjoy!**_

The next few days passed in a fog. No one could believe what had happened to Anna, and Elsa's parents. Each was suffering a different degree of pain. While Elsa shut herself off from the world, Anna hid her pain from everyone.

She hated herself so much, the last thing she told her parents was that she hated them. Truly hated them. Now she could never apologise to them, and they couldn't hold her, and tell her that it was going to be okay, that they forgave her. The only people to bring Anna's spirits up was Zack, and even he was running out of ideas.

The funeral came and went. Tears were shed and hearts broken. After that everyone returned home. Well, everyone except Elsa, who had skipped the funeral entirely. She and Belle had been growing apart, but Belle was set on changing that, and there was only one person who could help her.

"You want me to help you trick Elsa into leaving her room?" Zack asked the brunette, who nodded.

"Please, if I could just talk to her. Tell her that I'm here for her. I've tried calling but she never answers, and she told me you're her best friend." Belle explained, Zack sighed.

"I'll help. But I do have my own problems you know, my cousin is coming to town today and I have to pick her up from the airport." Zack told her, Belle nodded.

"Who's your cousin?"

"Technically it's two cousins, and my uncle. Godo, Yuffie, and Tomago, otherwise known as Go-Go." Zack answered, Belle nodded.

"Well, I just want to talk to her soon, so anytime you can alright?" Belle asked, Zack nodded in confirmation.

"Course Beauty." He answered her, she she rolled her eyes. He had taken to calling her Beauty instead of Belle. He spun his keys on his finger before catching them in his hand. "Well, I'd better get moving." Zack said, standing up from the stool, Belle jumped up, and handed him a smoothie.

"Here, take this. As a thank you for helping me out." Belle told him, he took the smoothie with a smile. He waved to the girl before leaving the smoothie place, and driving to the airport. When he arrived he saw a grumpy looking older man, and two teenage girls waiting with him.

Both girls looked similar overall, each had short black hair but in different styles. While one had solid black hair, the other had a few streaks of purple dyed in it. One wore a leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, and the other wore a short black hoodie with a black shirt with white flowers on it, that left her midriff exposed.

Zack pulled up, and got out of the car. Once he was out the girl in the hoodie practically tackled him. Godo sighed as he daughter assaulted her cousin.

"Its been so loooooong!" Yuffie sang as she hugged her cousin, Zack tired to get some air, but couldn't. The other girl walked over, and tapped Yuffie on the shoulder, to get her to release Zack. He caught his breath, and glared at Yuffie.

"Zack, good to see you again my boy. How is your father?" Godo asked the young man, who smiled at him, and bowed respectfully.

"He is well Godo-Sensei. How was your flight?" Zack asked the man, only for Yuffie to answer.

"Horrible! I hated it! Plus some brat kept kicking my chair! I was gonna go back there, and throttle him, but goodie, Go-Go two shoes over here wouldn't let me!" Yuffie exclaimed, flailing her arms wildly, Go-Go rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He was seven, I wasn't going to let you kill him." Go-Go told her sister.

"I never said kill. Maim is a more accurate term." Yuffie corrected the girl with a condescending pat on the head

"Don't do that. You know I hate it." Go-Go told her sister, Godo sighed.

"Can we just get home girls, I'm sure Zack doesn't want to stand in front of the airport all day now." Godo told the two, who nodded, and helped put all the luggage in the car. They all got in Zack's car as he drove them to his house.

"How long are you going to be in town?" Zack asked curiously.

"Don't worry. We won't stay in your house for long. I'll be leaving in a week, though Yuffie and Tomago still have to decide if they want to come home, or stay here." Godo told Zack, who nodded.

"Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you like, I was just curious." Zack told him, Godo smiled at him.

"Right. I forgot who I'm dealing with, too polite. You'd never succeed in my dojo." Godo told him, Zack shrugged.

"Maybe, never say never." Zack told the man. Yuffie looked around, and grabbed the smoothie that Belle had made Zack, she took a sip.

"Wow! This is amazing! Where did you get this?" Yuffie wondered aloud, Zack looked back a made a noise.

"Yuffie! That's mine!" Zack protested, Go-Go glared at her sister, and snatched the cup, she placed it back in the holder.

"Sometimes I doubt how were related." Go-Go told her sister, Yuffie scoffed.

"Hey! That's mean! So Zack, where'd you get it?" Yuffie asked, Zack sighed.

"Arendelle Smoothie Emporium." Zack answered, Yuffie blinked before laughing out loud.

"That's so stupid!" Yuffie sounded, Go-Go sighed.

"That's disrespectful Yuffie, apologize." Godo ordered his daughter. Yuffie glared at him.

"Make me geezer!" Yuffie shouted in a playful tone, though it just made Godo angrier.

"You're such a brat! Why can't you ever just listen to me?"

"Because Yuffie knows best, old timer!"

"I'm not even that old you brat!"

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of Antiva!"

"I forgot that they were like this." Zack said, looking at Go-Go through the mirror, she nodded, and sighed, blowing some purple hair from her face.

"It gets old quick." She told him, he nodded and continued on the way back home. Godo and Yuffie argued the entire time in the car, and to the house, and while unloading the luggage. They only stopped because of Yuffie storming off to find the Smoothie place.

Go-Go flopped down on the couch, and blew a bubble with her gum. Zack sat next to her, he had let Godo use the spare bedroom. He was resting from the long flight.

"So, how are things here? Go-Go asked Zack, who smiled at her.

"Complicated. Anna, my fiancé is pregnant. Her parents just died. Belle asked me to get her girlfriend Elsa out of her room. Elsa and Anna are sisters. My friend Rhyme is abused by her dad, and I'm trying to figure out how to help." Zack told her, she raised an eyebrow.

"That's a lot. You sure you want us around?" Go-Go asked him, he shrugged.

"Trust me. Your attitude will be refreshing. I already had to deal with an insane Stacey, an equally insane Miranda, and Yuffie on top of that. I need people like you." Zack told her, she laughed.

"Most people do." She told him proudly. Before someone barged into the house. It was Yuffie, Zack sighed as she ran and did a flip onto his coffee table, she was perched like a gargoyle.

"I'm back! I was too tired to find that place. Need my beauty sleep first. I'm taking your bed." The Ninja sounded before leaping off the table through the door to Zack's room. She slammed the door shut behind her.

"How do you live with that?" Zack asked Go-Go, who smirked at him.

"I ignore most of it." She told him, as the door opened again. Anna walked inside with Shane beside her.

"I told you shopping helps!" Shane exclaimed, Anna laughed as she placed several bags of clothes on the table. Zack just looked at her. Shane also placed a couple bags of his own down.

"How was shopping? Expensive?" Zack asked, Anna smiled at him. Essentially telling him that it was, he smiled back at her.

"Hey there cutie!" Shane called from the kitchen, Go-Go glared at him.

"I don't swing that way." She told him, he laughed at her.

"Good thing I wasn't talking to you then!" Shane teased her, Zack blushed and rubbed his neck.

"Did you have fun with my Fiancé?" Zack asked, Shane nodded.

"We always do. I'll have to get Elsa to go shopping with me also, haven't seen her in days." Shane told them, Zack smiled.

"Hey, you think you could? Belle wanted me to drag her out of the house, but I didn't know how. Maybe we could all go shopping together?" Zack suggested, Shane smiled at him.

"I could do that." Shane confirmed. Go-Go hummed.

"Think I could tag along?" She asked, Zack nodded, Go-Go smiled and hugged him with one arm. Anna glared at them. She walked over and grabbed Go-Go's arm. Go-Go used her reflexes, and broke Anna's grip before grabbing the girls arm, and twisting it painfully behind her back. She was gentle however, careful not to hurt her.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry, but don't grab me. No one touches me without my consent. No exceptions."

"Well, don't touch my Fiancé like that!" Anna yelled as Go-Go let her go, Anna rubbed her arm and turned to glare at the Asian girl.

"I hugged him."

"Exactly!"

"He's my cousin. I'm allowed to hug him whenever I please." Go-Go told Anna matter of factly, who blinked and looked between them. Seeing a slight resemblance in their features. Go-Go flopped back down on the couch.

"How are you two cousins? You're all Asian and stuff." Anna remarked, Go-Go rolled her eyes, Zack sighed.

"My Grandfather was married twice, and had two kids. Godo, and Bondeshire. Godo with his first wife, and Bondeshire with his second. Godo moved to Japan, and runs a Dojo there, he's also going to be staying with us for a while." Zack told her, Anna nodded, and sat on his lap, hugging him. Shane walked in and sat on the chair.

"Why aren't we watching tv, or doing anything?" Shane asked, Zack looked at him and shrugged.

"I was just talking with Go-Go, didn't see a need to watch tv. You can turn it on if you want though." Zack told him, Shane shrugged and looked through a bag, before throwing something at Zack. He caught it.

"I bought that for you. It looked cool." Shane explained as Zack caught the ball. It was a small bouncy ball with blue swirls in it, he smiled.

"Dude, this is dope!" Zack exclaimed holding up in the light, Anna snatched it from him.

"Can we play bouncy ball?" Anna asked, Zack laughed at her and nodded. Anna bounced the ball high into the air, and Shane caught it bouncing it back at her off the ceiling. Go-Go watched them with an amused look.

"This normal here?" She asked her cousin, who shrugged, and bounced the ball back to Shane when it came near him.

"Not really. Usually we play super hide and seek." Zack answered her, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's that?" She asked, Anna laughed.

"Can we play tonight?" She asked cheerfully. Outwardly her appearance and demeanor was unaffected by her inner turmoil. Inside was another story, she was a mess.

"Sure! It'd be a good way to get Elsa to have some fun if we can get her out of her room." Zack answered his Fiancé who smiled and kissed his cheek.

"What do we do? Besides the normal Hide and seek rules? What makes it super?" Go-Go asked, Zack smiled.

"It's played in the dark all across town. It's not just us, a lot of people play. Usually there's about ten people hiding across town, we came up with this, and had people pay admission to get in. At the end of the month a new game starts. Whoever has the most victories either in hiding, or finding people wins the pot." Zack explained.

"So, you gain points by finding people, or remaining hidden?" Go-Go asked, Zack nodded.

"Yeah. In order to win at hiding you have to stay hidden for the entire night. Not many people have done this, but if you do you get ten points. We actually just started a new game two days ago." Zack informed her, Go-Go nodded.

"Can you change hiding places?"

"Yes, as long as you aren't seen changing places, or seen in general you can move as much as you want. You aren't allowed to go out of town however. We thought about expanding, or having another circuit in the future, but we still have to plan it out." Zack explained to his cousin, who hummed.

"That sounds fun. Can I play? It reminds me of me, and Yuffie's training. We had to be blindfolded while we were taken someplace in the wilderness. We had three days to reach civilization, Godo and several other students chased us. If we were caught we had to go to another place, and do it again." Go-Go told them, Shane laughed.

"That sounds intense! How Manu times did you lose?" Shane asked her, she shrugged.

"We only lost once. Me and Yuffie, and it was the first time. Yuffie and I had an argument, and split up. It was supposed to be a team job, so we lost as soon as we split ways. But, Godo also found me while I was sleeping, when he found out that Yuffie had left he was furious. We spent the next two days looking for her, but she was gone. We found her in a nearby fishing village off the map." Go-Go told them, Zack nodded.

"Hmm. That sounds harsh. But, fun. We also have another game going on if you're interested." Zack said, Go-Go looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked him, he smirked.

"Ninja Assassin. It's a game the the same people from hide and seek are in. Same rules, end of the month the game ends, and the winner takes the pot. But this time we have markers, the goal is to use the marker to draw a line across your targets throat. Everyone has a target, and is being targeted. If there is a dispute over targets, or if you want to challenge getting killed, or avenge a killed comrade, we settle it in a game of Ninja, with at least one witness from the game." Zack explained, Go-Go laughed.

"That sounds amazing! But what's Ninja? I only know about the real art of being a ninja, though Yuffie is better at it." Go-Go told them.

"The rule is that you take turns trying to touch each other. You get one move per turn, and if any part of you is touched you lose. Like I said, each turn people get one move. The attacker, and the defender, But it has to be in one fluid motion. It's kind of hard to explain." Zack told her, she nodded.

"Sounds fun. I'm in, and I'm sure Yuffie will be playing both also." Go-Go told them, just as Zack's bedroom door opened and Yuffie came out, stretching, and yawning loudly.

"I'm up! And I'm rested!" Yuffie exclaimed, Zack sighed.

"You haven't even been in there that long." Zack pointed out, Yuffie shrugged.

"I'm a ninja. I rest, and recover faster than most people. So, what am I playing?" Yuffie asked, stretching some more. Zack smiled at the ninja and explain both games. Yuffie was eager to play. She also insisted on going to the smoothie place before the game.

"You know you do have to pay to be in the game right?" Zack asked, Yuffie smirked at him.

"Sure. If I lose I'll just take my money back."

"You can't do that, it's stealing, which is also cheating." Zack pointed out, Yuffie shrugged, and smiled broadly.

"I'm a thief." Yuffie told him simply.

"You're also a ninja who is bound to an honor code by tradition." Godo pointed out, walking out of his room, and into the kitchen, Yuffie laughed out loud.

"Tradition can lick my-"

"I think that's enough." Go-Go interrupted he sister, who shrugged, and walked into the kitchen.

"Move you old geezer, I want some ice cream!" Yuffie yelled at her dad, who was blocking her from the fridge.

"I am not old you brat! And you aren't allowed to eat ice cream based on your diet!" He yelled at her, Yuffie scoffed.

"Are you calling me fat?" She exclaimed furiously.

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"Then say what you mean! I swear, you're so senile at times." Yuffie told her, he glared at her.

"I am not senile brat!" He screamed at her, They then got into a long argument. Shane just watched them half amused.

"Are they always like this?" Shane asked, Go-Go nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah. That's just how they communicate, if they're not arguing I'd be worried." Go-Go explained, Shane nodded. He checked his phone.

"Oh! I've got to go, Amy wanted me to help her with... Something." He told them, before leaving. Zack waved goodbye to him and let out a sigh. Anna kissed his cheek.

"I love you." She told him sweetly, Zack laughed, and kissed her back.

"I love you too. So, the schools first dance is this week, you wanna go?" Zack asked her, she nodded.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She yelled as loud as she could. Go-Go blinked and shook her head.

"That was loud, and unexpected from you." Go-Go told her, Anna giggled.

"Sorry, I just got excited." Anna told her, the black haired girl nodded. They spent the entire day just talking, around eight Yuffie left for the Smoothie place. When she got there it was near closing, but she walked in any way.

"Hello? Anyone here? I want a smoothie." Yuffie yelled, She saw a red haired girl walk around the corner, she was really pretty, and seemed to be cleaning up. Yuffie walked up to the counter.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were about to close, but I think I can make you a smoothie. What kind do you you want?" The girl asked, Yuffie hummed, and looked at the menu.

"What's the best you've got?" Yuffie asked the girl, who smiled.

"We'll, our best, and our rarest is our paupu smoothie. We have to special order them from the Destiny Islands. Actually, I was supposed to get rid of them any way." The girl said, Yuffie smiled, and noticed her name tag. Kairi.

"Get me one of those!" Yuffie exclaimed, the girl nodded, and began making the smoothie. After a while Yuffie got impatient, and hopped up onto the counter like a good ninja should.

"Hiya!" Yuffie exclaimed loudly, the girl jumped and lost her grip on the blender, sending smoothie flying everywhere. It covered the walls, and both the girls, Kairi was freaking freaking out.

"No! This can't happen! Oh, my boss is going to kill me!" Kairi exclaimed close to tears, Yuffie opened her mouth to say something but the door opened before she could.

"Hey, Kairi, I- My god what happened in here?" The manager asked, Yuffie looked at his name tag. Agil.

"Hey there, sorry about the mess. It was my fault, I scared her and smoothie went everywhere." Yuffie explained, Agil looked at her and smiled.

"Is that the Single White Rose of Wutai?" Agil asked, Yuffie smiled proudly at her nickname.

"That's Me! You've heard of me?" Yuffie asked, Agil nodded.

"Yeah, I follow gaming tournaments, and rankings. You're really good, you think I could get an autograph?" He asked, Yuffie nodded.

"Yeah, but... This really was my fault, you won't punish Kairi right?" Yuffie asked, She liked Kairi.

"Nah. The way I see it this was an accident, but we do have to clean it up, and fast. I got something to do tonight." He told the ninja, who smiled.

"Me too! Super Hide and Seek!" Yuffie exclaimed, Agil smiled at her.

"That's what I'm gonna do too, in fact I was actually here to pick Kairi up so we could go play." He told her, Yuffie smiled.

"Funny how that worked out isn't it! Well, let's get this cleaned up!" Yuffie exclaimed, jumping off the counter. Kairi just blinked, she hadn't expected the exchange. They all began cleaning the place up before Agil drove them to Zack's house, and dropped them off before going to his own team. Yuffie and Go-Go were placed with Zack's group, along with Kairi.

Zack's Team consisted of himself, Anna, Kristoff, Alexis, Miranda, Kairi, Stacey, Liam, and Shane. Though Stacey joined them sometimes but she was more of a fan of hiding. As was Tanner, and Rhyme. Rhyme and Tanner were the only people who had gone a whole night without getting caught. Now that Go-Go, and Yuffie had joined them they were doing much better.

"Okay. Same rules as always, whoever finds the person, and grabs them gets the point. You have to keep them in your grasp until You mark them with your symbol." Zack explained, pulling out a marker.

"We have to mark them?" Yuffie asked, Zack nodded.

"Yeah. We each have a symbol we mark them with. At the end of the night we give out points. Us being the creators are in charge of making sure everything is fair." Zack explained.

"Plus, we've played two games before this, and someone on our team has always won." Shane added, Yuffie nodded. Zack handed her a marker, he had already given Go-Go one.

"The main goal is to mark them. After that they go to the park and wait. We have a couple people there who make sure they arrive, and text the other teams that they've arrived. The game ends when everyone is found, or the sun rises." Zack told her, she nodded.

"And you go to school half asleep?" Yuffie asked, Zack shook his head.

"Like I said, most of the time everyone gets caught. But tonight Tanner, and Rhyme are hiding. They are the only people who've gone a night without being caught. We've never had both of them together before, so this is the best night yet." Zack explained.

"We usually only play on Fridays and Saturdays, if we don't have school we play on the day before. Its all very organized." Kristoff told them. Yuffie nodded, and clapped her hands together.

"Lets you do this!" Yuffie exclaimed, and Kairi clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet, they could be nearby, and be scared off by your yelling!" Kairi whispered furiously to the ninja, who nodded, Kairi took her hand away. Zack looked at his phone.

"Okay. They just sent the text. We can start looking now. Usually we run in groups of three. I suppose we have to modify that... Who do you want to be with?" Zack asked, Yuffie placed her hands on her hips proudly.

"We can be a team together. I bet we can find them all within the hour!" Yuffie proclaimed in a cocky tone, Go-Go sighed.

"Sadly we probably could. But I apologize for her." Go-Go said, rubbing her forehead with her hand.

"Okay. That works out. Lets go!" Zack exclaimed, he ran off. Anna, and Kristoff followed after him. Alexis, Miranda, and Kairi ran off. Then Stacey, Liam, and Shane ran off. Go-Go, and Yuffie ran off

"Those two are your cousins?" Kristoff asked Zack, who nodded.

"Yeah. They told me that they're probably going to stay for a while." Zack told him, he nodded.

"So, Kristoff who are you taking to the dance?" Anna asked, Kristoff stuttered, and nearly tripped.

"Um... Well, I don't think I'm taking anyone, I don't think I'll even go, Pabbie has been feeling a little sick recently, and I don't think I should be away too much. This might be my last game for a while." He told them, Zack nodded.

"I understand man." Zack said, stopping, he looked down an alleyway. He saw something in the shadows move, he turned back to the others, and put a finger to his lips before moving forward. Kristoff realized what he was doing and snuck off to go around the other side. Once they were in place they advanced down the alley, once they got close enough something knocked down a trashcan. Zack and Kristoff ran forward, grabbing the person who was hiding. It was Jasmine.

"Oh no! I can't believe you guys caught me!" Jasmine exclaimed as Zack marked her with a Z and an A. He smiled at her.

"You're not the best at hiding. No offense Jasmine." Zack told her, she laughed at him.

"Not like I'd dream of hiding from someone as cute as you." Jasmine flirted with him, Anna glared at her.

"Hey! He's mine, find your own!" Anna yelled, marching up, and latching herself to Zack's arm that wasn't holding Jasmine, who laughed at her.

"Oh, I have my own. Al is escaping as we speak." Jasmine said with a smirk, Zack looked up to see someone in the shadows run from a trashcan past a surprised Kristoff. After a moment of hesitation Kristoff decided to chase the teen.

"Smart move Jasmine." Zack congratulated her, she laughed. Jasmine, and Aladdin usually worked as a team, often times Jasmine distracted the pursuers while Aladdin escaped. You could play as a team, but that meant splitting the pot between you. And you had to share points. Zack and Anna did this, as well as Jasmine and Aladdin. If Aladdin could stay hidden they would still get all ten points, even if Jasmine got caught.

"Can't believe we fell for that, they told us about it!" Anna exclaimed loudly, Zack clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh." He ordered her, she gave him pouty eyes until he took his hand away. "Lets go find Kristoff." Zack said, walking away with Anna.

_**There it was! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The game of Ninja is something my cousin showed me one day, and I though it would be cool to mix it with Assassin, as game we play at my school. Well We did, no one has a game going on right now.**_

_** And Super Hide and Seek is an extreme version of a hide and seek I played with my step brother. We only played at night, but it was restricted to our yard, not an entire town. I needed something fun for them to do Besides go to school, and parties. Hope you liked it.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Ass

_**Alright guys... Some explanation is needed... This chapter was actually supposed to be happening after chapter nine. This is actually chapter 10, but... My tablet which I was writing that on broke... I was almost finished with it, and it was mostly filler. For a while I was kinda... Unwilling to update. I got over it, and started writing this. I will go back and post it, if it is recoverable. But, as of now I cant access it at all. Aside from that however, I hope you guys like this. Like I said, chapter 9, the original one was supposed to be mostly filler. So, nothing big really happened. The main purpose was a shopping trip with Elsa to get her out of the house. Um, that worked, obviously from this chapter, so enough rambling enjoy.**_

_**Actually, one more thing... I thought about posting the final couple list, and form for the sequel story of this. Sequel? Yes, I'm doing a sequel. I can tell you now that it will center around Zack and Anna's daughter, yes they have a girl. And it will be about her search for her true love, like that of her parents. I'm also doing it a bit different than my last SYOC. I don't have a planned Love interest for her yet... So, I was thinking you guys could submit a few. Be it boy, or girl. Also, other students are going to be needed in general. All of that is assuming I post it soon. If you guys want to do it, then fuck yeah.**_

_**If I do post it, I would need characters, like a fuck ton... In case you havent noticed this story has quite a large cast to it. Hoping for the same thing in the sequel. So, yeah. I would need children from the characters in this story, new characters in general. You know the deal. Just thought I would tell you, I'm considering that. Transparency thing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Frozen, Big Hero 6, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Faking It, or Frozone from the Incredibles. Any of those would be dope.**_

"I needed that. Thanks guys." Elsa said as she, Anna, and Zack entered the house. Zack smiled at her, with a mock bow.

"Anything for you milady." Elsa giggled.

"Shut up." Zack smiled brightly at her, before ruffling her hair, and walking upstairs to Anna's room. Anna smiled after him, Elsa looked at her sister's content smile, and laughed.

"He's so great isn't he?" Anna asked, Elsa nodded.

"He's an ass." She corrected her sister, Anna scoffed.

"He is not!" She exclaimed rather dramatically. Elsa laughed at her, and moved upstairs, Anna went with her, and entered her room. Zack was just lying on the bed looking at his phone.

"So… Janice just texted me… She says we'll be leaving a week from now, and be staying for two weeks." Zack explained to his Fiancé. Anna nodded, and moved to the bed, she laid on top of him, and smiled. Zack gave her a look, and she looked up at him cutely.

"Good. I love you, you know that?" Anna asked, Zack shrugged.

"No. I had no idea."

"Shut up… You really are an ass." Anna muttered, Zack chuckled and kissed her, before flipping their positions so he was on top of her. He began to dust kisses across her neck. She smiled and hummed. He continued slowly, kissing her from the neck up for several minutes. She was getting worked up, she needed him.

Zack smiled. He could tell she was getting into it. She needed to get some form of release. He smirked and got off of her, stretching before making his way to the door. She just laid there, before shooting up and giving him a panicked look.

"Where are you going?" She demanded, Zack smirked at her and shrugged.

"I'm gonna go make some food." He told her idly, she blinked.

"No! You can't just!" Anna exclaimed.

"Bye." Zack said, as he left the room. Anna pouted and glared at the door.

"Fucking tease!" Anna yelled, shaking her fist at the door in rage. Moments later her door opened up, and Olaf poked his head inside.

"Anna? Did you just say a bad word?" He asked, she stammered.

"Yeah… Sorry, Olaf. Zack just did something really, really mean to your dear sister, how about you just go hit him for me please?" Anna asked, Olaf nodded happily, and went off to do her bidding, closing her door. Anna sighed, and laid back on her bed.

Zack was downstairs, making a sandwich when the young Olaf walked in, with a big smile. Zack smiled down at him.

"Hey, buddy! What's up?" Zack asked, as the young boy came over and punched him in the side, Zack chuckled a bit. "Good shot. Why though?" Zack asked him, Olaf glared up at him

"Anna told me to! She also said a naughty word." Olaf ratted his sister out, Zack hummed, and smirked.

"Did she now?" Zack asked, Olaf bobbed his head up and down energetically. Zack hummed once again, thinking things over. "Okay, I'll deal with her. You go off and play now." Zack told him, Olaf nodded and ran off. Zack smirked and went back upstairs, the door was locked. He went to Elsa's room, and knocked on her door.

"Yeah?" Elsa asked, opening the door, she was on the phone, most likely with Belle.

"Your sister locked me out, I need a key." Zack told her, she nodded, and moved to her dresser, pulling an old fashioned key from the top of it, she handed it to Zack, then smiled at him.

"Give her hell Zack." She told him, and closed her door, Zack smiled and unlocked the door. He entered the room to have a pillow thrown at him. It hit him in the face, and when it fell to the ground he saw Anna standing there in her underwear. Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Zack asked her, crossing his arms, she went up to him, and began kissing him. She also began pressing her body against his, Zack smirked.

"I… Want… You… To… Fuck… Me…" Anna told him inbetween kisses, Zack smirked again.

"Anna?" Olaf asked, Anna turned bright red, and looked past Zack, only to see that he left the door opened, and Olaf had seen the whole thing. She glared at Zack, she was mostly hidden by his body, but still. She pressed against Zack even more, and grabbed her handle pulling it shut, and ignoring Olaf's protests.

"You ass!" Anna cried, Zack chuckled at her as she moved away from him, he followed her.

"Awe, is little Anna horny?" Zack mocked her, she blushed, and nodded.

"Don't say it like that! I'm not little!" She yelled at him, crossing her arms over her chest, Zack glanced at her body.

"Your right, you're quite… endowed."

"All natural." She told him proudly, he just hummed, and looked at his watch.

"It's already seven? Damn, we got school tomorrow." Zack told her, she shrugged, and kissed his neck once again.

"So?"

"So, I have homework. I can't afford to bow it off to have fun." He answered her, pushing her away, and moving to the bed, he sat down and grabbed her bag. She just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Why are you acting like that?" Anna asked him, she was wondering why he wasn't acting normal. Usually he would be all over her, they were never just doing homework, it always ended up… Messy. Zack looked at her, and suppressed a smirk.

"Acting like what?" He asked, putting genuine curiosity behind his voice. She believed it, and moved over to him.

"Ignoring this!" Anna gestured to herself frantically. She had gotten all worked up earlier, and she still needed some release. Zack however was getting revenge. He knew, he could tell what she wanted, and that's exactly why he wouldn't give it to her.

"I'm not meaning to, just have work, that's all. I'm sorry…" Zack told her in a guilty sounding tone, he looked at the ground, Anna's eyes widened, and she moved to him, hugging him.

"No! Don't feel bad! It's okay, I understand, I wasn't trying to accuse you of anything!" Anna rattled off fast, Zack almost broke, he almost started laughing but he kept it together. "How about I get dressed, and make some dinner? That would help you get work done." Anna suggested, Zack looked at her and smiled, kissing her.

"That would be great babe." He told her, snapping to his usual tone, she smiled at him, and got dressed.

"After dinner want to shower?" She asked, he shrugged.

"With you? Sure." He agreed, she smiled. She would get her release one way of the other. She left the room, and Zack smirked, he looked at the book in his hands. It wasn't even his, it was Anna's book, he didn't even have his bag here, but she didn't notice. She was already too worked up now, but he wondered how far he could take this? How long before she broke?

Zack got up from the bed, and left the room. He saw Elsa leaving her room at this time also, they smiled at each other, and began to walk down the hall together.

"You and Belle okay?" Zack asked, Elsa nodded.

"We're great!" Elsa sounded, before her look became a bit worried. "But… There is one problem, I kinda need your help with." She told him, he looked at her, and noticed she had gloves on, she always did.

"What about?" Zack asked her, she got a worried look, and bit her lip. She stopped him, pulling a glove off. She looked him in the eyes.

"Don't freak out on me." She warned, he nodded, she took a shuddering breath, and snapped her fingers, forming a snowflake inbetween them. Zack just looked at her.

"Did you just use magic?" He asked her, she shrugged.

"I don't know… I've always been able to do it… For a long time it was… Uncontrollable, but recently… It started working perfectly, I don't know why." Elsa told him, he hummed.

"Maybe it reacts to emotion?" He asked her, she furrowed her brows together.

"Maybe… I have been feeling happier recently… Maybe it was Belle?" Elsa asked, Zack smiled at her.

"This actually gives me an idea…" Zack told her, she gave him a curious look. "Go-Go is actually a Super Hero."

"Shut up."

"I'm serious. In Wutai, she has a whole team, you know Big Hero 6? That's her." He told her, Elsa blinked.

"Wow! And this is relevant how exactly?" Elsa asked him, he smiled at her.

"You could be a super hero! Maybe they could call you… Frozone!" Zack exclaimed, Elsa face palmed.

"I don't think that works Zack, anyway… I just wanted you to know, I trust you." Elsa told him, Zack nodded.

"Does Anna know?" He asked, and Elsa gave him a look.

"Of course she doesn't, she can't keep secrets." She deadpanned, Zack chuckled.

"I could keep her occupied, she'll never spill your secret with me around."

"I don't know whether I should gag at the thought of you keeping my sister 'occupied' whatever that means, or hit you for it." Elsa told him honestly, Zack chuckled.

"No violence please. Plus, I'm not even doing anything with her."

"What about your shower together?"

"You heard that?" Zack asked, Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Anna explained to me, and Olaf, to my horror, that no one should enter the bathroom until she cleans things up. She didn't specify why, but I know you two well enough."

"Well, I don't plan on actually… My plan is to keep pushing her to the edge, then stop right before she falls. Just to see what happens." Zack explained, Elsa blinked.

"That's possibly worse than knowing you two are going to fuck in the shower."

"Holy fuck! You said fuck, you said I was going to fuck her!" Zack exclaimed, Elsa rolled her eyes.

"And?"

"You're never dirty." Zack pointed out, making Elsa stop for a moment before shaking her head.

"Anyway, your plan is very mean, and evil! You're going to drive her crazy, I swear, that's all she wants to talk about… She's very detailed when she explains how she feels when you, and I'm directly quoting her here. 'Fuck her like she's a Princess.'" Elsa told him, he blushed, and rubbed his neck.

"Jesus… She is really sex crazed." Zack muttered, Elsa just nodded.

"Yeah. She is! I don't know what exactly you did to her, to make her like this, but it goes too far. She goes too far. I don't want to know how my sister feels when she gets fucked. She wanted me to check if she was leaking anything out! That's gross, and unnatural."

"You do know that Anna only listens to her base instincts right? She doesn't have normal boundaries. By the way, I have a question, how are you gay?" Zack asked, Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean how?" She asked, he shrugged.

"You just didn't seem like the type to be into girls is all." Zack pointed out, Elsa sighed.

"I'm not gay, for your information. I'm bi. And… It just happened one day I guess. Belle is one of the few friends that has been there my whole life. Eventually we just… fell for each other." She told him, Zack hummed.

"Makes sense. We should get to Anna, she might burn the house down." Zack told her, Elsa laughed.

"I agree. You know, I laughed, but that is a viable option." Elsa told him, he chuckled and she slipped the glove back on. They went down and ate dinner.

The rest of the night passed on rather quickly, Elsa made Olaf finish up his nightly routine early, before Anna and Zack could take a shower. Once they did however, Zack did as he promised, and wound Anna up. Pushing her close to release, then leaving the shower and getting dressed. They went to bed, Zack with a smirk, Anna with a pout.

The next day at school, as usual Miranda launched herself at Zack. Everyone was in their first class, and they had a new assignment. It was about coming up with a story together. Zack got paired with Amy, one of the two girls nominated for Homecoming-out Queens, the other being Karma.

"So, we have to write a story. Minimum of four thousand words… Use a cast of four characters, or more. Man, this sounds fun." Amy said, Zack chuckled, and passed a piece of paper to Anna. She was sitting right next to him, working with her partner. Much to her dismay it was Hans. She had taken to ignoring him practically.

"Yeah…" Zack trailed off, Amy rolled her eyes, and smacked his arm. His eyes snapped to her, and he pouted childishly. "Ow… Jesus, fine. I'll pay attention." He told Amy, who rolled her eyes again.

"Good, now help me think of ideas." Amy ordered him, he smirked at her.

"Whatever you say, your majesty." He mocked her, she glared at him.

"Ass."

"Oh, he is not, he's a cutie! A tease, but a cutie." Anna defended him, he chuckled.

"True… But we really should get to work, babe, just pass the note. We need to focus." Zack instructed Anna, who smiled and turned to the note.

"You know, I really didn't want to be in the spotlight. It was all Shane's stupid fault." Amy muttered, Zack smirked at her.

"I know, Karma's loving it though… So, Shane told me about you two."

"What about us?" Amy asked quickly, Zack smirked, and wrote faking it on a paper, he handed it to her. Amy's eyes widened, and she gave him a look. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Don't worry. I can be quiet. Wouldn't want your anniversary to be spoiled." Zack told her, with a smirk, she smiled at him, and they continued to work.

"You could stop ignoring me, and help." Hans said, Anna rolled her eyes, she had been staring at Zack the entire time.

"I don't want to help a bully." Anna told him simply, he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a bad guy." He tried to reason with her, but she shook her head.

"Here's how I see it. Bap people deserve to have bad things happen to them. I meet someone not so bad, I'm very nice to them. But you are not nice. You bullied Elsa, and Rhyme! And a bunch of other kids."

"Stop acting like that, you have no idea what I've gone through." Hans said, Anna scoffed, glaring at him.

"What you've been through? My parents are dead!" Anna nearly yelled, as her eyes began to water. This earned the attention of most of the other students.

"Oh, boo hoo, your parents are dead? Who cares?" Hans questioned, tears came to Anna's eyes, she grabbed onto Zack, who turned with a glare.

"Hey come on its okay." Zack tried to cheer her up.

"I can hit him if you want." Amy suggested, Zack just glared at Hans.

"Mr. Westerguard, please report to the office this instant. Kristoff would you please escort him there?" The teacher asked, Kristoff nodded. He and Hans left the room. "Zack, you can take Anna outside for a few minutes if you need to, the rest of you should get to work." The teacher told them. Zack led Anna outside the room. Elsa stood up.

"May I go with them?" Elsa asked, the teacher nodded and waved her off. Rhyme stood up, and motioned to Elsa, then herself.

"You can go too Rhyme." Elsa, and Rhyme left the room, Miranda was about to speak up, but the teacher just shot her a look. "Don't think so Miranda. You're too loud, and annoying."

"Hey!"

"See, like that." The teacher quipped calmly, and sarcastically at Miranda's protest. Amy snickered. Outside the room, Zack was comforting Anna, she just wrapped her arms around him tightly, like it would be the last time she could. Zack held her close, one hand on her back, and the other stroking her head. Elsa and Rhyme just stood there.

"Come on, he's just a dick, don't let him get to you." Zack tried to comfort her, she just cried harder.

"Can I try?" Elsa asked, Zack looked at her and nodded, passing Anna off to her, Elsa held her little sister close. Rhyme frowned, and looked up at Zack.

"Why'd you come out here Rhyme?" Zack asked, Rhyme pointed to Anna. Zack rolled his eyes. "Of course." He said sarcastically, she just shook her head, and gestured between herself and Anna, she then pointed to Zack, and Elsa, then to her temple, and the door. Zack blinked trying to see what she was trying to tell him.

"That room, me and Elsa, you, and Anna… Remember… Oh! The beginning of the year! That project we got assigned. Makes sense now… me and Elsa are closer because of it, so it makes sense that you and Anna would be closer." Zack put it together, Rhyme nodded, and gave him a thumbs up.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked, Anna pulled back a bit, and nodded slightly.

"I'm okay… It just… It still hurts, you know?" Anna asked, Elsa nodded, with a sad frown.

"I know Anna, believe me… I know." Elsa said, Zack smiled at them. It was good to see them close, even if it was under the current circumstances. Anna turned back to Zack, hugged him. Rhyme frowned, and crossed her arms with a pout. Anna giggled and hugged the mute girl.

Zack shifted uncomfortably as the two separated, he looked at Anna, and she nodded. He placed his hand on Rhyme's shoulder, she flinched.

"I'm going home with you Rhyme." Zack told the mute girl, who gave him a curious look. "I'm going to deal with your step dad, and you're going to be living in my house, or Anna's if you prefer." Zack explained. Rhyme shook her head, and waved her arms at him.

"We already talked about it. That needs to stop." Anna told her, Rhyme just looked between them and shook her head.

"Rhyme…" Zack trailed off. She looked up at him with a scared look. "I've talked to the police already, they are going to protect you. We told them that we would give a testimony to his abuse, he'll be locked up. I just need to be there when they take him away. This is all for you." Zack ensured her, she just shook her head, and placed her hand on his arm, and he read her expression.

"I promise, I won't get hurt, and neither will you. It's going to end, you'll be free okay?" Zack asked, Rhyme frowned, and pointed to herself shaking her head. "You are not worthless. You're my friend, I'll always be here to bail you out." He told her with a smile, she sighed, and hugged him. She stood on her tiptoes, and kissed his cheek. "You're welcome."

"So, should we go back and work?" Elsa asked, Zack smiled.

"Yeah, let's go." He answered her, opening the door. "Ladies first." He told them, Anna giggled, Elsa rolled her eyes, and Rhyme put her hand in front of her mouth like she was laughing. Zack followed the three inside. Anna was placed with Zack's group, much to Amy's dismay.

"Hey." She told them, pointing her pencil at the two of them, Zack put his hands up innocently. "No flirtations until we get this done." She instructed them, Zack smirked.

"Yes, your majesty." He repeated, she rolled her eyes again.

After school, Zack drove Rhyme to her house, Anna got a ride with Elsa, and Belle. When Zack arrived the police were sitting across the block. He got out of the car, Rhyme followed his lead, and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his. The officers got out of their car, and walked towards Zack, three in total.

"You see, Rookie, we have to have evidence of abuse to do this. And I can see a few bruises from here." One of the officers, Tyreese instructed. The younger officer behind them nodded, her name was Clarissa. Tyreese's partner was named Hank.

"Thank you for coming officers." Zack greeted them, they nodded.

"Thank you for calling us, not every day we get to arrest some scum bag like this… I assume this is the victim?" Hank asked, nodding to Rhyme, Zack nodded.

"Yeah, this is her."

"You think you could show us some more bruises, just to be sure… We have a few pictures, but things might have changed." Rhyme glared at Zack, she wondered how they had pictures. She grabbed hold of her hoodie, and pulled it up, exposing her abuse. A large purple bruise was on her side, and a large cut across her stomach, just above her belly button. It had barely healed.

"What could do that?" Tyreese asked, Rhyme let go of her hoodie, and made her fingers to a point, like a corner of a table.

"I think we have enough evidence. Let's head in and get this asshole." Hank ordered, walking up to the door. He knocked on it loudly, and a drunk man answered.

"Who're you? I'm not buying it, get out." He said before attempting to close the door, Hank stopped it with his hand.

"Are you Jed Fletcher?" Hank asked, Jed scrunched up his face.

"Yeah, who're you?"

"My name is Officer Hank McCandless, I'm here to take you in for physical abuse of your step daughter Rhyme Melodious." He told him, Jed looked past him and saw Rhyme, his face turned to pure hate.

"That girl don't speak, you could make her say anything you're just after me because you're a fuckin pig asshole."

"Sir, we have physical evidence that you were abusing her, come quietly, or else." Tyreese warned him, Jed spit at him.

"Fuck you Nigger." Jed spat, Hank lifted his eyebrows and moved out of the way, still holding the door.

"All yours Ty, give him hell." Hank told his partner, Tyreese moved forward, and grabbed Jed's arm, wrenching it painfully behind his back. He pulled out his hand cuffs, and cuffed him, leading him to the car, and reading him his rights.

"Okay, let's take a look inside." Hank told them with a smile, Zack smiled at him as he let them inside. "So, where did you get that scar?" Hank asked, Rhyme led Zack over to the coffee table, and pointed to a jagged corner. On the carpet was dried blood, quite a bit. Hank examined it.

"What a dick." Zack muttered, Rhyme nodded, and squeezed his hand, he smiled down at her.

"Huh, so I'm assuming the bruise is from when he kicked you, and you ended up cutting yourself on this?" Hank asked, Rhyme nodded. Hank shook his head. "Son of a bitch… Why don't you two go and gather Rhyme's things." Hank suggested, Zack nodded. Rhyme pulled him to her room.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked, Rhyme smiled weakly at him, and gathered her clothes, pointing to the door, then to a place where a badge might be on her chest. "Oh, Hank?" Zack asked, Rhyme nodded. "I know him because he's Stacey's dad." Zack answered her, she nodded. She finished gathering her clothes, and left the room with him. Hank was explaining some finer points of investigation to Clarissa, who nodded.

"You get everything?" Hank asked, Rhyme nodded. "Good, uh… You can just take her Zack, we won't need her for questioning. Way this is looking we won't even need her in court, just take a picture of that scar, and send it to me. With that, this guy should be locked up for a long while." Hank said, Zack nodded, he led Rhyme out of the house, and into the car.

"My house or Anna's?" Zack asked, Rhyme pointed to the bra in the back seat. Anna's, Zack chuckled. "Okay, let's go… And I should probably give that to her." Zack muttered, Rhyme gave him a look. "She was horny, I had to do my job, relax, you won't hear anything from us, and I'm actually just getting her all worked up, then not pulling through to finish the job. Rhyme shook her head.

Zack drove to Anna's house, and led Rhyme inside. When he entered the house he smelt dinner being made. He also noticed it was cleaner than it was when he left that morning, maybe Anna, and Elsa cleaned up. Zack was brought out of his thoughts by a voice.

"Hello, I assume you are Anna's boyfriend?" A man asked, making Zack jump.

"Yeah, who are you, and what are you doing here?" Zack asked him, the man smiled.

"I'm Kai. I was hired to be a caretaker of this house while Mr. and Mrs. Aren were gone. I've known the girls their entire lives, now that they're parents are gone for good… You'd think my contract would be annulled, but turns out they had a contingency plan." He explained with a smile, Zack hummed.

"Why weren't you here before?" Zack asked.

"Vacation of my own. It's not just me, Gerda is also going to be working here. Same deal I have." Kai explained further, Zack hummed.

"Okay, well this is Rhyme, she is going to be staying here as well. I already talked to Anna, and Elsa about it." Zack told him, Kai nodded, and smiled at the girl. He held out his hand, and she flinched a bit.

"I'm Kai, good to meet you." He introduced himself, Rhyme just smiled at him, and shook his hand quickly. Zack frowned.

"Are you and Gerda versed in medicine by any chance?" Zack asked, Kai nodded.

"Gerda more than me. I could get her if you like?" Kai asked, Zack smiled.

"It's not for me, it's for Rhyme. I need to get a cut looked at that. And a few bruises." Zack answered.

"My, what happened?"

"Rhyme's step dad abused her." Zack answered him quickly, Rhyme looked uncomfortable. Zack smiled at her. "It's okay Rhyme, you can trust them, okay?" Zack asked, Rhyme nodded, and walked off with Kai. Zack made his way to the kitchen to see Belle, Anna, and Elsa making dinner. Well, Belle was cooking dinner, Anna was making cookies, and Elsa was helping both of them.

"That's too much salt Anna!" Elsa exclaimed as Anna blinked. She had been looking towards the door, she shook her head and took the salt away she looked at it and shrugged.

"It's fine." Anna said simply, tasting it, with a smile. Elsa gave her a worried look, but dropped it, and looked at Belle.

"That's what I like to see, synchronization." Zack exclaimed form the door, Anna squealed and ran at him, jumping on him with a hug. "Love you too."

"Everything go well?" Anna asked, Zack nodded and placed her back on the ground.

"Yeah, focus on cooking." Zack told her, she nodded obediently and moved to her spot again.

"That was misogynic." Elsa commented, Zack rolled his eyes.

"I'll try to be more feministic then. Happy?" Zack asked, Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Ass."

"He is not! He's a fucking tease! But not an ass." Anna assured her sister, belle gave her a curious look.

"Tease? How is he a tease?"

"He keeps getting me all worked up, and he never pulls through! I haven't had sex in… Like a whole day!" Anna yelled, Elsa face palmed, Zack chuckled, and Belle just focused back on cooking with a blush.

"Anna, we're in the kitchen, this is not the time to talk about this." Elsa told her sister, who pouted.

"Make him fuck me!" She yelled dramatically.

"I am so not having this conversation… Like, now, or ever." Elsa told her in finality. Zack just shook his head and left the room. Anna was already losing it, and it hadn't even been 24 hours. He couldn't do this to her, well, she could wait until tonight.

_**Zack's an ass. No, the idea to have Zack keep winding up Anna's hormones came from a friend of mine. They were complaining about the same thing. I planned for it to encompass more than one chapter, but maybe it will come back later. But, some people may think that Anna's... Strange. To say the least. Well, we all know how she behaves around Kristoff when they're together, but when put with someone else... Like Zack, how would he effect her differently. **_

_**The difference in personalities would certainly effect how Anna acts around them, and people in general. With Zack, he's the type of person who is more... Playful, not to discount Kristoff of course, love that guy. But Zack is different personality wise, and that has effect Anna, also their situation. I've always pictured Anna as someone who likes to have sex, so that aspect of her personality is amplified with Zack. It will come in later, specifically in what she decided to be her profession. I guess I can give you a hint as to what she plans to do... I've been listening to a fuck ton of Garfunkel and Oates. From Go Kart Racing(Accidentally Masturbating) to Places to Rest. Love both those. Places to Rest makes me emotional.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Homecoming Out

_**Yo guys! What's up? Just finished this, thought I'd put it out there for you. We will start to skip around some more, most likely fast forwarding to the Vacation, since I've been talking about it for a while. Probably a chapter or two on that, then we might move into more rapid movement of the timeline. I mean, Anna is pregnant, so there's a story to be told after this is over. I dont want to rush this too much however, I want the skips to be natural.**_

_**In regards to that sequel I talked about before, I'm still considering posting it soon, simply because I'll need characters. Honestly the only planned characters for the sequel are Zack, Anna, and I think their daughter will be named Ruby. I had it written down, and I cant remember whether that is her name, or just her middle name. Tell me your thoughts, obviously I've not had much set in stone for the sequel.**_

_**In this chapter, there is a song. The first song of the story. Weird that I got to the song in a story about Skyrim, before I got to the song in a story about Frozen. Talk about role reversal.**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Frozen, or any associated Disney, or Square Enix characters featured in the story, or Faking it. Or the Axis of Awesome, or their song Four Chords.**_

"I'm being pushed out of the house why?" Zack asked as Elsa pushed him outside, she shook her head.

"Anna doesn't want you to see her dress until the dance, and I don't want you around beforehand because you distract her. So, get out, and be at the dance in time." Elsa told him, as she shoved him away, and shut the door quickly. He sighed, and rubbed the back of his head, he walked to his car and got inside.

"Ugh…" Zack said, as he pulled out his phone, and dialed Shane's number, Shane answered quickly.

"Hey cutie!" Shane sounded, Zack rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you want to go to the dance with me?" Zack asked, Shane sighed.

"I wish, but Amy is making me pretend to be her date, since it's my fault she's known as a lesbian to the school."

"Okay, you have fun with that." Zack told him.

"I'm expecting another dance. Bye!" Shane sounded, hanging up, Zack sighed, and started his car, he drove off, dialing Stacey's number.

"It lives, why is it calling me though?" Stacey wondered, Zack rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, you have a ride to the dance?"

"Fuck the dance." Stacey answered him quickly.

"I thought you loved social gatherings?" Zack questioned, Stacey hummed.

"Yeah, I do… But, I don't have a dress, so… Yeah." Stacey told him, Zack furrowed his eyebrows.

"You literally have five dresses stored in my closet." Zack reminded her, she hummed.

"Sorry, I'm just not really into the dance… I'll talk to you tomorrow though!" Stacey yelled, before hanging up. Zack sighed, and drove to his house. He walked inside and saw Go-Go leaning on the couch, watching tv. Yuffie was lying over her legs, staring at the tv upside down.

"You're doing it wrong." Zack teased the ninja, she didn't seem to hear him. He shook his head, and opened the door to his room. His bed messed up, and clothes all over the floor, a few throwing stars stuck in the wall, with a picture of Justin Beiber's face with a throwing star directly in his eye.

"Holy shit, you fucked my room." Zack muttered, Go-Go shook her head.

"Yuffie did all that, she hijacked your room. How she functions, I'll never know." Go-Go commented about the ninja. Yuffie gave her a look before Go-Go lifted one of her legs, knocking Yuffie on the floor.

"You're a mean sister…" Yuffie muttered, rubbing her head. Zack shook his head at them, and moved through his room, pulling out a suit he had. It was really only a nice shirt, some pants, and a vest. He closed the door, and changed. He walked out to see Yuffie in the chair, and Go-Go still watching tv.

"You look snazzy." Go-Go told him, he smiled at her, and checked his phone.

"I gotta go, Yuffie, can you at least clean my room, so I can start moving stuff out?" Zack asked, Yuffie nodded at him, before waving him off.

"Yeah. And if you see Kairi there, tell her I said hi… But say it all sensual like." Yuffie told him, he rolled his eyes before leaving the house. Just then his phone rang, and a picture of Karma popped up, he answered it.

"Hey Karma, what's up?" Zack asked.

"Hey, think you could give me a ride? I kinda need one, because my other one bailed, and I'm Queen, so I kinda need to be there. You'll help right?" Karma rambled off, Zack chuckled.

"Sure I will. Be there in a beat." Zack told her, hanging up, and getting in his car. He quickly drove to Karma's house, while listening to the radio. He saw Karma standing waiting in her dress, he smiled, and honked. She rushed to the car, and got in.

"Anna's not here? Why?" Karma asked, Zack shook his head.

"Elsa kicked me out. She and Belle are taking Anna to the dance." Zack answered her, Karma nodded and smiled at him.

"Okay, um… thanks for taking me, I don't know what I would have done without you… I feel like I made you waste your gas, I mean, you didn't have to come get me."

"We're friends Karma, its fine. You don't have to pay me back." Zack told her, with a smile, she blushed at him.

"Well good. I'm glad we're friends. Now let's go!" Karma exclaimed, Zack chuckled, and drove off.

"Do you want to go on vacation with me? Well, not just me… Anna's going, and Elsa, Belle… You know what, let's just say that a lot of people are going, you want to come?" Zack asked her, she nodded.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" Karma exclaimed, Zack smiled at her. After a few more minutes of friendly conversation they arrived at the school. Zack ended up parking next to Elsa's car. He, and Karma got out, and he offered his arm.

"You are kinda Royalty here, I'd look bad if I didn't offer." He explained, she smiled at him, and took his arm.

"That's true. Let's go, my loyal Knight." She teased him, he chuckled and escorted her inside, the crowd cheered when they saw their beloved Queen.

"Well my Queen, I'd say people love you."

"Yeah, they do… Okay, I'm going to get some punch, I am declaring you my official Knight of the evening, and I want a dance later." She told him, he chuckled, and bowed to her.

"Anything for you, My Queen." Karma smiled at Zack and went off to find some punch. Zack hummed, and looked around, he saw Tanner standing next to Miranda, looking rather annoyed. Zack chuckled and made his way over to them.

"Quit being a faggot." Miranda exclaimed loudly, Zack winced. Tanner was red in the face, he glared at her.

"Shut up with that homophobic shit!" He screamed at her, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not calling you a faggot because you're gay… You're… just acting like a faggot! You know I support you no matter what you want to stick in your mouth!" Miranda yelled at him, Tanner sighed.

"The first part makes no sense, but thank you for the second. Nice to know I have your support." Tanner told her, she nodded.

"Well, you know I love you bro, just sometimes you can be faggy. I don't know how to explain it." Miranda told him, Tanner rolled his eyes but otherwise dropped it. They just now noticed Zack.

"Hey guys. Nice to see a warm, tender, and loving moment between siblings." Zack joked, Tanner rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you. Where's your Fiancé? I saw you walk in with Karma, why?" Tanner questioned, Zack shot him a look.

"You really think I'm unfaithful don't you Tanner?" Zack asked, Tanner chuckled.

"No, I was just asking a question. I'm curious."

"Well, Anna is here… I don't know where. I gave Karma a ride, so I escorted her inside, she is a Queen." Zack told him, Tanner nodded.

"Yeah. Oh, shit. I gotta go, later." Tanner said, before he disappeared into a crowd, Zack and Miranda stared after him for a moment.

"I should have won Homecoming Queen, I swear, this was rigged." Miranda muttered, Zack rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't have. Plus, I wouldn't have been declared a Knight if you had." Zack told her smugly, she glared at him.

"Fuck you, you aren't a fucking Knight, you're a peasant at best." Miranda snapped playfully, Zack laughed. Shane walked up to them, and threw an arm over Zack's shoulder.

"Hey cutie." Shane greeted, Zack chuckled.

"Hey Shane, are you the reason Tanner ran away?" Zack asked, Shane perked up, and looked around.

"Tan-Tan is here? Good! I need to go find him, thanks cutie. Love you." Shane said, patting Zack's chest.

"Love you too Shane." Zack chuckled with a smile, Shane walked away. Miranda looked between them.

"You let him get way too close to you." Miranda told Zack, he rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't bother me, we're just friends."

"He calls you Cutie, and you say you love each other." Miranda pointed out, Zack shrugged.

"I say I love you to all my friends usually, just not you, because you fucking tackle me every week. And you question me." Zack told her, she shrugged, and wandered away from him without another word. He shook his head. He took in a deep breath, and the next thing he knew a pair of hands blocked his eyes, and he felt a body pressed against his own, a body he was all too familiar with.

"Guess who!" The feminine voice exclaimed, Zack hummed. Deciding to play a little game with Anna.

"Is it Stacey?"

"No."

"Elsa?"

"No."

"Then I don't know, or care." Zack told her, the girl made a hurt noise, and took her hands away, instead opting to turn him around. He saw Anna standing there with her hair in her usual braids, and a long, flowing green dress. It clung to her figure in all the right places, and looser in others.

"It's your Fiancé! I love you too, and you look hot!" Anna lost her train of thought, and placed her hand on his chest, he chuckled. He grabbed ahold of her face and kissed her.

"Love you too, and believe me, you're not too bad yourself." Zack told her, she smiled up at him, and kissed him.

"Can we dance now?" Anna asked, with a pout, Zack chuckled.

"Don't you want to wait until the end of the night, so it can be all special and shit?" Zack asked, Anna rolled her eyes.

"That's our slow dance. I mean, like… Energetic dancing!" Anna exclaimed, jumping up, yanking on Zack's hands, he smiled at her.

"Fuck yeah!" He exclaimed after a few seconds, he led her to the large, dancing crowd. Energy pulsating through them. Next to them was Alexis, Kairi, and Ariel. They danced for a few minutes, Anna opting to rub herself against Zack more than a few times.

"You're so insatiable." Zack told her once the song ended and they walked away, she shrugged.

"I love you… I want everyone to see that." Anna explained, Zack smiled at her. Just then Amy walked up to them.

"Hey you two, you seen Karma around, I can't find her." Amy told them, Zack looked around.

"I escorted her in… Haven't seen her since." Zack answered, Amy rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Fucking Karma. I come to this thing for her, and I can't find her!" Amy exclaimed loudly.

"Calm down. I'm sure we'll find her." Zack told her, Amy sighed. Zack looked around again. He spotted a group of girls giggling, and the slight shine coming from a Tiara. "I think I found her. Tiara. Over there." Zack told the blonde, who smiled at him gratefully, and marched off to find the other Queen.

"This is fun, want to go dance again?" Anna asked, Zack smiled at her and nodded. They started moving towards the dance floor when the music suddenly stopped. Everyone just looked around, until one of the teachers grabbed a microphone.

"We apologize for the interruption. We are having some issues with our audio… The microphones still work obviously, so if anyone wants to come up and play some music we won't be opposed to it." They explained, Zack and Anna exchanged a look.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Zack asked, Anna hummed.

"Sex in the parking lot?" She asked, he stopped and thought it over.

"Maybe later. But for now, we should go, and do what we've been practicing. Everyone's here, so why not?" Zack suggested, Anna thought about what he was saying, before her eyes widened, and she jumped up energetically.

"Yes! We should do that! Let's go! You go get Karma, and I'll talk to the people to get us mics!" Anna told him, before running off. Without the music playing loudly in the back ground, the dance was eerily silent. Zack moved through the crowd to Amy, and Karma.

"Karma, Anna, and I are going to do our performance thing. You coming?" Zack asked, Karma smiled at him.

"Of course! I've been dying to preform it!" She said. "I'll be back soon Amy." Karma said, before she left with Zack. Amy rolled her eyes and smirked. Shane came up beside her.

"What's going on now?" He asked, Amy shrugged, she now wore the Crown, while Karma had the Tiara.

"Some performance thing, Zack just came and got Karma for it. I assume they're going to be our entertainment." Amy told him, Shane smiled.

"Zack is always entertainment for me."

"Okay horn dog, he has a Fiancé." Amy told her friend, who smiled at her and shrugged.

The stage where the DJ was now served to host the three students who had been practicing a song together for a couple weeks, now was as good a time as ever to reveal it. Zack grabbed a microphone. He had an electric guitar in his hands, Karma had an acoustic guitar in her hands. Anna didn't have anything.

"Okay guys… We're going to perform a song, it's called four chords… So sit back and relax, there may be something you recognize in there." Zack told them all, looking back to Anna and Karma and nodding. He looked back and took a breath as he began to strum his guitar.

"My life is brilliant, my love is pure, I saw an angel, of that I'm sure." Zack sang, still playing guitar, before he switched up the chords a little bit. Keeping the same four initial chords however.

"People killin', people dyin'. Children hurt can you hear them cryin'? Can you practice what you preach? Would you turn the other cheek?" Zack sang, before switching up the four chords yet again.

"Forever young, I wanna be forever young." Zack sang softly, before switching up the four chords once again.

"I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours." Zack sang, looking at Anna with a smile, before switching the chords slightly. "Lipstick stains. On the front lobe of my left side brains. I knew I wouldn't forget you." Zack sang, Anna smiled back at him, readying her voice. Zack switched up the chords again.

"If I could, then I would. I'll go wherever you will go." Zack sang once again, taking his hands off the guitar, Karma took over the chords without missing a beat. Zack walked towards Anna.

"And can you feel the love tonight?" Anna sang loudly, grabbing Zack's hands. Karma switched up the chords once again.

"Nobody wants to see us together. But it don't matter no. Cause I got-" Zack sang, his voice perfectly leading into Anna's.

"Country Roads, take me home! To the place I belong!" Anna sang, Zack smiled as Karma switched up the chords.

"I'm your biggest fan. I'll follow you until you love me! Papa-paparazzi!" Zack sang loudly.

"Oh I can't live. With or without you!" Anna sang, Zack smiled, and let go of her hands walking away from her.

"Pictures of you, pictures of me, Hung upon your wall for the world to see!" Zack let his voice ring out. Karma smiled, switching up the chords once again.

"And she will be loved! Yeah she will be lo-" Karma sang, only for Zack to put his hand on her shoulder, and shook his head. They exchanged a smile. It was all part of the routine. Karma had stopped playing the guitar, but starts once Zack sings again.

"When I find myself in times of trouble. Mother Mary comes to me." Zack sang, Karma picked up the chords once again.

"No woman, no cry!" Anna sang.

"Yeah mama this surely is a dream!" Zack sang.

"I come from a land down under!" Anna sang.

"Red, white and blue! The funny things you do! America, America oh this is you!" Karma sang, switching up the chords.

"They say that Taylor was a good girl. Never want to be late, complain! Express ideas in her brain!" Zack sang, as Karma switched up the chords once again.

"I need some love like I never needed love before! Wanna make love to you baby!" Karma sang loudly, Zack smiled, and walked up to Anna.

"Take on me!" Zack sang, shortly after Anna sang. "When I come around!" Anna sang, Zack smiled at her.

"Take me on!" Zack sang loudly, Anna singing right after him. "When I come around!" Anna sang.

"I'll be gone, in a day or two!" Zack sang, making the last note extremely high, and holding it as long as possible. When he stopped, he began singing once again.

"Save tonight!" Zack sand, Anna shortly after him. "Gonna take a lot to drag me away from you!" Anna sang as Zack continued alongside her. "And fight the break of dawn! Come tomorrow." Zack sang, as Anna chimed in shortly after him. "There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do!" Anna sang loudly.

"Tomorrow I'll be gone!" Zack sang as Karma chimed in after him. "If I were a boy!" Karma sang as Zack continued the verse. "Here I am, once again! I'm torn into pieces." Zack sang, Karma sang at the same time. "I think I would understand!" Karma sang as Zack continued on.

"Can't deny, can't pretend! Just thought you were the one-" Zack sang, as Karma switched up the chords. "In my head, I see you all over me! In my head, you fulfill my fantasy! In my head!" Zack sang.

"Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage!" Anna sang.

"What if God was one of Us?" Zack sang.

"Tell me! Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody-" Karma sang, her voice leading into Anna's.

"I know she's playing with me!" Anna sang. "Well that's ok cause I got no self esteem." Zack and Anna sang alongside each other.

"With a thousand lies, and a good disguise! Hit 'em right between the eyes! Hit 'em right between the eyes!" Anna sang loudly. Zack smiled at her and cupped her face as Karma switched up the cords. While Zack sang some things in the back ground.

"You're so beautiful, so damn beautiful!" Zack sang, Anna smiled at him but turned away dramatically.

"Too late to apologize! Too late!" Anna sang before Karma switched up the chords once again.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn! But that's alright because I like the way it hurts!" Zack sang, Karma switched up the chords once again.

"It's my life, it's now or never!" Anna sang before Zack joined in for the next part. "I ain't gonna live forever!" Zack and Anna sang together.

"Can't read my, can't read my. No, he can't read my poker face!" Zack sang, before Karma chimed in right next to him, so the three of them were standing together.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" Karma sang loudly, in a deep voice, switching up the chords once again.

"How long, how long will I slide? Separate my!" Anna sang, while Zack sang in the background. "Double rainbow all the way across the sky! Yeah, yeah, so intense!" Zack and Anna sang together, Anna pulled out a strange whistle like object, she played it while Zack sang.

"Enjoy yourself. Take only what you need from it! A family of trees wanted." Zack sang in a monotone almost. Anna threw the whistle thing away.

"Time to… say goodbye…" Anna trailed off as Zack came in with the next line. "Veduto vissuto con te!" Zack sang.

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot?" Anna, and Karma sang. "And never brought to mind!" Zack sang the next line.

"I'm more than a bird I'm more than a plane!" Anna sang, with Zack coming in on the last few words. "I'm a birdplane, I'm a birdplane! A motherfucking birdplane!" Zack and Anna sang together. Karma strummed a few times before picking up the same four chords in a different variation.

"Doesn't that sound familiar? Doesn't that hit too close to home? Doesn't that make you shiver? The way that things have gone?" Zack sang before Anna, and Karma joined him. "And doesn't that seem peculiar? Cause everyone wants a little more, and something I do remember to never go this far. That's all it takes to be a star!" The three sang in unison, Karma strummed a few times before stopping. The crowd of teenagers cheered for the three's performance.

"Thank you!" Zack called out to the raging crowd, waving. Anna smiled at them, Karma curtseyed. A teacher came up to the stage. Zack handed her a microphone.

"Well, thank the three of you for that riveting performance… We did get the audio system fixed, so feel free to dance the rest of the night away." She told them, Zack, Anna and Karma left the stage. Zack and Karma put their instruments back. They were mobbed by several rabid fans.

"We're celebrities." Zack told the two, wrapping his arms around both girls on either side, Anna smiled. Someone snapped a picture of them.

"I'm a Queen technically, with my loyal Knight, and his love." Karma said, Zack laughed.

"That's right you are a Queen." Zack said, the music started back up.

"Yup! And as such, I am requesting that my loyal Knight dance with me." She told him, he chuckled and looked to Anna.

"You don't mind, do you?" He asked, Anna shook her head.

"No. I'll find you later okay babe?" Anna asked kissing his cheek, he smiled at her.

"Right, then we'll have our dance later okay?" Zack asked Anna nodded and skipped off. Zack escorted Karma to the center of the dance, so they could dance together, everyone parted for their Queen.

"That was really fun." Karma told him, as they started to dance together, Zack smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm glad we could entertain these guys, it's nice to see people cheer for you." Zack told her, Karma smiled at him. Before she got a worried look, she pulled out her phone, stopping dancing for a second to look at it.

"Yeah… Me too…" She smiled, as she replied to a text, looking past Zack, he turned to see Liam with his phone. Zack sighed, and looked at her.

"Karma. What was that?" Zack asked, Karma gave him a look.

"What do you mean?" She asked nonchalantly. He just gave her an annoyed look.

"With Liam. The longing gaze was pretty obvious. What's going on with you two? I mean I know you and Amy are faking being together, but… Really? Liam of all people?" Zack asked, Karma sighed.

"He's super cute, one of the hottest guys in school, actually I think he ranked second."

"There's a list?" Zack asked, Karma nodded.

"Of course."

"Who's number one?"

"You." Karma answered, Zack blinked.

"Me? Why?" Zack asked, Karma shrugged.

"I can see it. Tall, handsome. Engaged. You're probably the nicest person in this school. First day immediately saving Elsa from a bully, the next day stating to date her sister. You're obviously a keeper, most girls are jealous of, and love Anna for claiming you."

"Which category are you? Jealous, or do you love that Anna got me?"

"I… I'm a little bit of both. You and Anna are so cute together, I couldn't imagine you not, but at the same time… I almost wish I had gotten to you first." Karma told him, Zack laughed.

"No offence, but you're not my type… Currently. If we had met before, I probably would have been with you, but now… I only have eyes for Anna. So, I guess right now, I'm purely type Anna." Zack told her, she smiled at him.

"Good. I'm glad to know I had a chance before. I don't want to steal you, or even try to. I just want to be friends."

"That's good." Zack said, as the song ended. Zack led Karma back to an awaiting Amy, who had a smirk on her face, and arms crossed. "I brought her back unharmed don't worry." Zack told her, Amy rolled her eyes

"You guys were great up there, and Anna told me to tell you that she's waiting in the parking lot. I don't want to know what you're going to do." Amy said, Zack smirked and bowed to the two Queens.

"Well, my Queens, I must go preform services for my lady. Excuse me." Zack told the two, Karma and Amy laughed as he walked away.

Zack maneuvered through the crowd easily, he saw Elsa and Belle talking with Kairi, and Ariel. Elsa waved him over, and he complied, giving her a slightly annoyed look.

"What is it?" He asked her, his tone harsher than usual. She gave him a look.

"I wanted to talk with you." Elsa informed him, he sighed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have been rude, but Anna is waiting on me in the parking lot."

"Why would she..? Oh Christ! Really! Here, of all places?" Elsa demanded, Zack chuckled at her reaction.

"She's insatiable, it's not my fault she loves sex so much." Zack told her, Elsa gave him a look.

"It is though. You're the one who made her this sex crazed."

"How?"

"You know what you did." Elsa accused, Zack rolled his eyes, and chuckled.

"No, I don't. Think you could spell it out for me?" Zack teased her, Elsa turned bright red.

"No!" She yelled loudly, clenching her fists. Zack just laughed at her, and moved away from them, to go out and see Anna. Belle looked at her, with a small smile. "What are you laughing at?" Elsa questioned, Belle smiled at her.

"You're cute when you're angry." Belle told her, Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I hope my cuteness doesn't compel you to get me angry." Elsa replied coolly, Belle shrugged.

"Maybe it does." Belle told her girlfriend, who simply rolled her eyes. Zack maneuvered through the crowd, until Shane stopped him.

"Hey! I want a dance!" Shane complained, Zack sighed.

"But Anna is waiting on me. I really can't." Zack told him, Shane frowned.

"Fine. But when we're on vacation, I want a dance sometime okay?" Shane asked, Zack nodded, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure. You got it." Zack confirmed, before leaving Shane behind, Shane smiled. Zack finally exited the dance, and made his way out of the school, to the parking lot. He saw Anna standing by his car, looking at her phone. He made his way over to her.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late, got held up." Zack apologized, rubbing the back of his head. Anna put her phone down, and smiled at him.

"It's okay. You're here now… So, let's dance." She told him, as a song started playing on her phone. Zack smiled at her, and swept her into his arms. It was a slow sweet song, about life, and love. They danced together through the song, and when it finished, Anna nuzzled her head against Zack's neck, a content smile on her lips.

"I love you." She told him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." He replied smoothly, Anna giggled.

"Now, can you please fuck me?"

"I guess I can't deny someone so cute." Zack told her, as Anna detangled herself from him, he opened the door, and bowed to her. "After you." She climbed into the car, Zack smiled, and followed her, quickly closing the door.

**_There will be some more with Karma and Amy. I'm definitely doing the season one finale, I've had this idea since I first implemented the character, just have to work up to it. It'll be a while before that though, the Vacation should be next. So, got this new update for my phone... Not sure how I feel about it, it's weird. So, yeah. I dont have much else to say... Do you guys like these things? I mean, I'm sure a couple of you read them, it's mostly just me rambling about stuff.(Kinda like now) But still. Um... Yeah, hope you liked it, let me know your thoughts, and all that, enjoy the day... Or night, wherever you are._**


	11. Chapter 11: There,

"Zack, have you seen my belt? The white one with roses on it?" Anna asked, poking her head out the closet, and looking at Zack, who had just finished packing his suitcase. He gave her an '_are-you-kidding-me' _look.

"No, shouldn't it be in that closet, that I reorganized when I moved my stuff in?" Zack asked, with a knowing smirk, Anna blushed, and rubbed the back of her head with a laugh.

"Well, you see… About that whole reorganization thing… I'm messy." She answered, Zack rolled his eyes, and got off the bed. He walked into their shared closet and saw Anna sitting on the floor, in a light green shirt, and jeans. All around her clothes were scattered, it was a mixture of her clothes, as well as Zack's.

"Jeez… And here I thought Yuffie was… Wait, no, she's still got you beat… Still this is bad… And why are my clothes messed up?" Zack asked, his clothes were on one side of the closet, and Anna's on the other.

"I… I was looking for something of yours to wear…" Anna trailed off with a blush, Zack chuckled, and leaned down, kissing her forehead.

"You're very sweet, but please fix my clothes." He asked her, she smiled at him, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You got it."

"Now, I'm going to start moving the luggage to the car. If you haven't packed by the time I get back, then I'll send Elsa in to help you."

"But, she'll tell me just move out of the way while she picks out my clothes, and she has bad taste."

"That's why it's a threat, and not a reward Anna… And you two basically have the same taste in clothes." He told her with a smirk, she glared at him. He grabbed his suitcase, and opened the door. He knocked on Elsa's door, she answered quickly.

"We ready to go?" She asked, Zack shrugged.

"I am, you are… Your little sister isn't… Do with that what you will, I was just coming to get your bags. I'll put them in the car." Zack told her, Elsa smiled at him, and moved out of the way, gesturing to her luggage. Zack moved to grab it, it was only a single suitcase. Simple, and efficient. Elsa moved to Anna's room, Zack instantly heard protests.

"No! What are you doing? Stop it!" Anna shouted, Zack merely chuckled. He moved out of Elsa's room, and went downstairs, he opened the door, and moved to the car. He began to pile luggage in the trunk, leaving room for Anna still.

He moved back inside humming to himself, when he got back to Anna's room, he saw Anna sitting cross legged on the floor pouting, and Elsa moving clothes into the suitcase.

"Pout all you want, it won't change a thing." Elsa told her, Anna stuck her tongue out at her. Zack chuckled.

"Are you okay Anna?" Zack asked, she glared up at him.

"You said you wouldn't send her in unless I finished before you got back…" Anna told him pathetically, Zack smiled at her.

"I knew you wouldn't be done, so I did it anyway, sorry, but we need to get a move on." He reasoned with her, she sighed, and pushed herself off the floor.

"I guess you're right… Elsa, I can do it." Anna said, Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I told you to sit down, while I took care of it." Elsa said, Anna looked at Zack, and pointed to her sister.

"See! I told you!" Anna exclaimed as Elsa zipped up her suit case. Zack smiled and kissed Anna, before he moved to take the suit case.

"Doesn't matter babe. I'm ready to leave…" Zack told her, as he grabbed the luggage. Elsa smiled at him, and moved out of the room. He followed her, and Anna followed him. Rhyme was struggling with her suitcase. Zack moved to help her.

The four of them made their way outside, Anna locking the door, then moving to sit in the passenger seat. Rhyme sat in the back with Elsa, and Zack drove after he put the luggage up. They were going to meet the others at the airport obviously.

Zack drove them to the airport with ease, and parked next to Janice's car. They walked inside, each grabbing their respective suitcase. They saw a large group gathered in the waiting area. Sitting there was: Janice, Kelsi, Toni, Shane, Liam, Karma, Amy, Yuffie, Go-Go, Kairi, Ariel, Belle, Tanner, Miranda, Alexis, Kristoff, and Stacey. Zack just walked up to them with a smile.

"Shut the fuck up!" Toni yelled, Yuffie laughed loudly at her.

"No! It's cute! Never thought you'd actually get a steady girlfriend before I did!" Yuffie told her, Toni glared at her.

"Just fuck off."

"So much love in the air…" Zack said walking up, Janice smiled at him, and stood up, giving him a hug, which he gladly returned. Anna glared at them.

"Glad you made it." Janice said, with a big smile, he laughed.

"Of course I did. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Zack said, Anna couched loudly, he turned to her, breaking off his hug with Janice he pulled Anna forward. "But, you need to be introduced… Janice, this is my Fiancée Anna, and Anna, this is Janice Witnornde, daughter of the world famous chef Amy Witnornde."

"I love your mom's cookbooks." Anna said, Janice smiled at her.

"I'm glad, that's what made her the money, people loving her stuff… Zack's told me quite a bit about you, your parents were front runners of Aren &amp; Oaken Merchantiles right?" Janice asked, Anna was a bit taken aback that she knew.

"Um… Yeah, they were… Not anymore, obviously…" Anna trailed off, Janice frowned.

"I heard… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any unpleasant feelings." Janice apologized quickly, Anna shook her head.

"It's fine. Really… So when are we getting a move on?" She asked excitedly, Janice gave her an unsure look before smiling herself.

"Right now, if everyone is ready?" She asked, everyone agreed, and grabbed their luggage, Quincy, Janice's Chauffer, and personal assistant lead them through the airport, to the private areas. They saw a medium sized jet, enough room for at least fifty people.

"Damn!" Shane exclaimed, Janice smiled.

"My parents want me to do as I please, this was the smallest I could get, and still be comfortable. We don't want to be on top of each other for the flight." She explained. Everyone made their way to the plane, well most of them did. Anna, and Elsa hesitated. Zack gave them curious looks.

"What's wrong?" He asked them, Anna took a shuddering breath. Zack looked at the plane and made a noise of understanding. "Right… I know you two are cautious about planes… But trust me, nothing like that will happen." Zack assured them, Anna looked at him and smiled.

"You're right… We just need to stop worrying, right Elsa?" Anna asked, Elsa smiled at her sister.

"Right, you're right. Let's go." Elsa said, the three of them made their way onto the plane. Most people had already sat down, Amy and Karma sat together, Toni and Kelsi sat together. The jet was set up with two seats per row. Elsa, and Belle sat together, along with Zack and Anna.

"Shane I swear to god!" Tanner yelled, Shane put his hands up in defeat.

"Fine! I'll sit by Liam then!" Shane exclaimed dramatically, walking away, and sitting by his best friend. Tanner rolled his eyes and sat down, next to Miranda.

"Something wrong Twink?" Miranda asked, only to receive a glare from Tanner.

"Okay everyone, if you need anything, just ask Quincy, and he'll get it for you." Janice told them, Zack smiled.

"Yo! Any movies on here?" Yuffie asked, hanging over the edge of her seat, Go-Go, and Kairi gave her an annoyed look. Go-Go was on the other side of the plane, sitting with Ariel, while Kairi was sitting next to Yuffie.

"A bunch Yuffie. Just check that cabinet." Janice said, pointing it out, Yuffie grabbed the arm rest with both her hands, and hoisted herself in the air with a handstand, Kairi just gave her a worried look.

"Yuffie! Be careful!" Kairi warned the Ninja, who waved her off. Literally. With one hand, Yuffie would normally be able to hold herself up, and she would have been able to, if there hadn't been the slightest bit of turbulence, causing her to lose her grip, and tumble onto the floor.

"I'm okay! Hurt, but okay in general!" Yuffie exclaimed, jumping up at lightning fast speed. Kairi gave her a look, she was going to kill herself at this rate.

"Yuffie. Come here and sit down."

"But Kairi!"

"Now Yuffie." Kairi said sternly, Yuffie hung her head, and sat down next to Kairi, pouting. Kairi pushed the arm rest between them up, and out of the way, before wrapping an arm around Yuffie and gently pulling her down, Yuffie complied, laying her head in Kairi's lap as the red head stroked her head.

"Sorry Kairi…" Yuffie muttered, Kairi smiled softly at her, running her hands through the ninja's hair, feeling a bump, once Kairi's fingers ran over it, Yuffie winced.

"It's okay Yuf, just be more careful next time okay? I don't want my vacation to be littered with trips to the hospital because of your stupid stunts." Kairi told her, the ninja glared at her, but Kairi had a smile on her face. The two had started going out shortly after they met.

"Is there any alcohol here?" Stacey asked loudly, Janice rolled her eyes. She was sitting with her, they had been friends for years.

"Of course there is. Quincy?" Janice asked, her personal attendant nodded, and went off to grab the alcohol.

"You brought alcohol? You're all underage!" Go-Go exclaimed, Zack gave her a look.

"Excuse me, but you aren't twenty one yet, so you are too!" He pointed out, she rolled her eyes.

"Still, some people… Like Stacey shouldn't dull their senses, they need them all on a daily basis to survive the world." Go-Go replied, Zack considered her words.

"I suppose that's true."

"You're an Ass!" Stacey yelled back at him, she expected Go-Go to disapprove, but not Zack. She loved him though, so she forgave him. Quincy came over, and started pouring some alcohol for everyone, when he got to Zack and Anna they stopped him.

"I can't really drink. I'm pregnant." She told him, he nodded.

"Of course." Quincy said politely, Zack smiled at him.

"I'll pass too, if she isn't having any, then I'm not either." Zack told him, Quincy smiled at him, and moved on, Anna looked at Zack with a cute smile.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, I wanted to. I support you above all else." Zack said, placing his hand over hers, she smiled at him, and kissed him. The rest of the ride passed in a relative peace, laughs were had, drinks were shared, and Yuffie fell and hurt her head once again, in her defense she was drunk, but still. Kairi chastised her thoroughly, and told her she couldn't sleep for the rest of the flight because she might have a concussion, forcing Kairi to stay up with her, when she'd prefer to be asleep.

"I've never been to a foreign country before…" Kristoff said as they exited the jet, and walked into the airport, Janice smiled back at him.

"I was actually born here, but I didn't live here at all until five years ago… I left three years ago and haven't been back since… By the way that reminds me, my sister might show up." She warned them, Shane tilted his head.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked, Janice gave him a horrified look.

"Yes. She is a mean, manipulative, stuck up, snobbish cu-"

"Jannie-Wannie!" A loud voice called, Janice flushed dark red, and turned to see her sister, Jamie, standing there, waving with a smile. She looked almost identical to Janice, except Jamie was a few years older, and had her hair up, whereas Janice kept hers down, and slightly curling at the ends. They shared the bright emerald eyes however.

"Jamie…" Janice said, not too enthusiastically, Zack took a breath, and pat Anna's shoulder, before he walked away, to stand next to Janice, she needed all the support she could get. The last time Jamie visited was about a year ago, she was staying with Janice, and Zack was over. He seemed to distract Jamie from being mean to Janice, but it's not like he was a fan of the attention. Sometimes you have to bite the bullet though.

"Is that Zack?" She asked, running up to him, and clinging to his arm, like a cat marking its territory, she rubbed her head against his arm, as if to get her scent over him. He shifted uncomfortably at the contact. "I missed you Zack, like a lot…" She stressed to him, he laughed nervously. Anna glared at her.

"Excuse me!" Anna yelled, Zack gulped. Jamie glared at her, as if she was challenging her authority. "But get your slutty hands off my Fiancé!" Anna yelled, Jamie's glare deepened.

"I'm a slut? Honey no, you see, whoever you are I had Zack first." Jamie said, Anna growled, quite literally growled at her, Yuffie gave a loud wolf whistle.

"Girl fight! Girl fight!" She cheered, Kairi glared at her, and grabbed onto Yuffie's side, Yuffie instantly stopped and looked at Kairi horrified. "No! No tickling me!" Yuffie exclaimed dramatically, earning another glare from Kairi.

"Jamie, get the hint. Get your hands off Zack before I make you." Toni threatened, coming to the defense of her friends Fiancée, with her arms crossed. Anna smiled at the thought of Toni beating the fuck out of Jamie.

Jamie gave her a disgusted look and detangled herself from Zack, only to lean up, and kiss him on the cheek. This caused Anna to leap at her, Jamie moved back, and Zack caught Anna to prevent her from strangling Jamie, she flailed in his arms.

"Let me at her! I'll teach this bitch a lesson!" Anna yelled dramatically, Zack rolled his eyes, and held her, satisfied Jamie turned to her sister.

"If the baby there get's done flailing like an idiot give me a call, I've got to go get a new designer purse, because… Well, I can!" Jamie said condescendingly, before she strut away. Anna growled at her once again. Zack chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked him, he smiled at her.

"You're cute when you growl." He told her, she blushed, and stopped flailing around, regaining her calm nature.

"You can let me down now… I' calm, I'm calm." She told him, he nodded, and released her. She took a deep breath before. "No one calls me a baby!" She yelled, trying to take off after Jamie once again, Zack stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist. He hoisted her over his shoulder. She hit his back. "Put me down!" She yelled, he laughed.

"Not until you're calm." He told her, she made an enraged noise.

"I am calm!" She yelled, Zack rolled his eyes, and walked away, the group followed him, watching Anna pout as he held her. They received many strange looks from passerby's, but ignored them. They got out of the airport and into three vans that Janice had rented. After they got in Zack sat Anna down on a seat, and sat next to her. Quincy was driving the one with Janice, Zack, Anna, Elsa, Belle, and Rhyme. Liam was driving the one with Shane, Kristoff, Tanner, Miranda, Alexis, and Stacey. Toni was driving the last one with Kelsi, Go-Go, Ariel, Yuffie, Kairi, Karma, and Amy. They had enough room for four in the back row because Yuffie insisted Kairi sit on her lap.

"That was pleasant as always…" Janice muttered, rubbing her temples. She could feel a headache coming already, it always happened when Jamie was around, Janice often got headaches related to her stress over school, and her great deal of extra-curricular activities, along with her working the jewelry store. It weighed on her.

"It could have been worse." Zack said, Janice nodded.

"I suppose so… So, Quincy, can I have one of my painkillers?" Janice asked, Quincy smiled at her, and pulled a small pink bottle of pills from his pocket. He had been with Janice her entire life, he always kept her painkillers for the headaches. She smiled gratefully at him, as she took the pill, and put it in her mouth, drinking some of her water to take it.

"To the Velouise hotel then?" Quincy asked, Janice nodded.

"Yeah, the others are going to follow us, we can get to the hotel for now, and get some rest, after that we'll do some sight-seeing possibly. I could plan out a schedule, but I feel like there's too many people to agree on something like that." Janice explained Zack nodded.

"You're way too smart for this world Janice…" Zack muttered, Janice giggled.

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Says the girl at the top of the test scores for the entire state." Zack said, Janice smiled.

"Well, if I had a Death Note, I probably could bring justice to the world, like Light Yagami… No one like L exists. I could do it." Janice said, Rhyme smiled at her. She tapped Elsa's shoulder, Elsa looked at her curiously, and took the notepad.

"Rhyme wrote: I would be okay if Janice killed Hans with a Death Note, then she wrote a winky face with its tongue out." Elsa said, Janice smiled at the mute girl, whose cheeks tinted red slightly. "I agree with you Rhyme." Elsa said, Rhyme smiled at her, and gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm tired…" Anna muttered, Zack smiled.

"You can sleep in the hotel babe." He said, she nodded, before she leaned her head back and falling asleep almost instantly. Zack chuckled. "Of course she does."

"That's Anna, sleeping whenever she wants." Elsa said with a smile. Belle leaned her head on Elsa's shoulder, Elsa laid her head on top of Belles.

"I'll admit, sleeping does sound nice." Zack said, with a smile. Janice giggled, and looked at the map she bought online. In a few minutes they arrived at the hotel, everyone piled out of the cars, Zack carried Anna, and the hotel workers came out to get their suitcases.

"I bought us the two big suites at the top of the hotel. Each has several different rooms for people to stay in." Janice explained, and asked who would stay on which floor. She was at the top, along with Zack, Anna, Elsa, Belle, Shane, Liam, Rhyme, Kristoff, Yuffie, and Kairi. The one below it was occupied with Karma, Amy, Tanner, Miranda, Alexis, Stacey, Toni, Kelsi, Go-Go, and Ariel.

"Okay, each of you has a key to your respective floor. I suggest getting some rest then unpacking. I'll make sure we're up by the right time. This is going to be exciting guys!" Janice told them, they all piled into different elevators, and Janice used the special key to get to the top floor. After a few moments the elevator opened up, and they saw a large room. Everyone got settled into different rooms. Zack and Anna laid in bed, she smiled at him, having woken up sometime when he sat her down on the bed.

"I'm excited for our vacation." She told him, he smiled at her, and kissed her forehead. "You missed." She told him with a yawn, he chuckled, and claimed her lips this time, she smiled into the kiss. Before she broke it off, satisfied. They went to bed peacefully, ready for their first day on vacation tomorrow.

_**Hey guys, this chapter is kind of shorter than my usual because... I really want the vacation chapters to be more of their own thing. Rather than just slapping them onto this chapter. Should be two of them, mostly around this length, if not a little more. Then have one final chapter back in Arendelle. I do fifteen chapters, it's kind of my thing guys. I prefer that, and this story is dragging on. Though I love it, I want to move onto Ruby's Radiance.**_


	12. Chapter 12: I would Never!

_**Weeeeoeoeoeoeo! I'm back bitches! Well, this story is back with a new update. Been just kinda taking a break, but I figured I'd just better get to work. And this came out. I like it. This story will only total fourteen I think. I completely lost the filler chapter, that was supposed to be chapter nine. But you get two musical numbers in a row. One in this chapter, and a second in the next. Which should come out faster than this one did. Should. No garuntees. **_

_**Guys... Guys... Kingdom Hearts MotherFucking 3... Tangled world confirmed. Because of this I may start to work on a new project. Or a revival of a really, really, really old one. Maybe. Nothing set in stone. Anyway, enjoy! And I don't own the song Anna sings. That's property of Garfunkel and Oates.**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the famous shit in this chapter. Nothing associated with Disney, or Garfunkel and Oates, or Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts. None of it.**_

"Anna, Zack were le- Oh my god!" Elsa exclaimed as she looked inside, only to see them... In the middle of something. To which she quickly closed ths door after an awkward moment of looking at her sister, and best friend in an intimate position. And she saw... Everything, to her horror.

"Shit. You stay here, I'll try and weather her crushed psyche." Zack told his Fiancée, as he detangled himself from her, and pulled on some underwear and pants.

"Why cant I go?" Anna asked, he raised an eyebrow.

"She just saw her sister getting drilled, I doubt she wants to see either of us, but she's known you longer, and you're closer to her." Zack explained, Anna shrugged. Zack left the room, and shut the door. He saw Elsa against the wall, with her hands covering her face.

"Oh my god..." She muttered, Zack sat down next to her, and placed his hand on her back, she peeked at him from her hands. Her face was a deep crimson.

"Presumably you just saw your sister having sex... With me... And I apologise for that."

"Okay..." Elsa said, Zack sighed.

"Oh, come on its not all that bad, not the first time you've seen her naked... Or even me for that matter." Zack said, placing his arm around her shoulder, and pulling her to his chest, she scrunched her face up.

"Not helping... And ew! Dude!" Elsa exclaimed, pushing off him. He looked at her confused. "You're still all sweaty from your... Activities..." She complained, he smirked at her.

"Sorry. Anyway, you good?" He asked, she shrugged and got off the ground, he followed her example with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I really need to remember how to knock." She said, he smirked.

"Yeah, you really should... Anyway, vacation time?" He asked, she nodded. He walked inside his room, and closed the door behind him. Anna was making cute noises, and staring at him desperately while playing with herself under the covers. "Jesus Anna, really? We have to go, we cant afford to fool around." He chastised her, she just looked at him surprised.

"But!"

"No, no. No buts Anna, get dressed." Zack ordered her, she nodded and crawled out from under the covers. She was wearing nothing but some black panties. Zack shook his head as she brought her fingers to his mouth, and stared at him with a puppy dog look. "You're insane." He said. Outside their room, in the main living area of the floor everyone else was ready and waiting for them.

"What are they doing in there?" Kristoff asked, Elsa blushed a deep crimson. She had just told them that they were getting ready, nothing more. Belle gave her a look laced with curiosity.

"Were ready! Anna just had to do her makeup." Zack said, walking out of the room. Anna smiled, and held his hand. Janice raised an eyebrow at the pair, but smiled shortly after.

"Great! Lets go then!" She exclaimed, leading everyone onto the elevator. Yuffie yawned loudly as they piled onto the elevator. She was rudely woken up by Kairi. In Yuffie's opinion sleep was the best, however upsetting Kairi was the worst, so she went along with her.

"So, I figured we would all get breakfast, its free in the hotel right now. After that I have a few places I'd like to go see, you're welcome to come along, or just do your own thing. I have enough maps for everyone, so dont worry about that aspect of it." Janice explained.

"Sounds good. Food sounds good." Yuffie said, Kairi rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"I agree, food does sound nice. I only wish Sven could have come." Kristoff said, Anna rolled her eyes.

"Its. A. Car." She said slowly, Kristoff looked at her horrified.

"Not just a car, its my baby!"

"You just dont get the bond between men and cars Anna. Its like your shoes to you." Zack pointed out, she knit her brows together.

"I guess I can understand that..." She trailed off. Zack smiled.

"You better because Claire is staying around." Zack told her, she rolled her eyes.

"I hafta pee. This thing better hurry." Yuffie complained, Kairi gave her a look.

"You could have gone before we got on the elevator." Kairi pointed out.

"I could have also never went on a stupid airplane." Yuffie replied, Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Why dont you like airplanes?" Kristoff asked, Yuffie frowned.

"I get motion sickness, I'm surprised I didn't throw up while on that plane." She said, Janice gave her a look.

"You would have been cleaning it up if you did." Janice told her idly, Yuffie shrugged. The elevator stopped moving, and the doors opened up to reveal the hotel lobby. Elegant, with a golden light, and red carpets. They all walked to the door labelled breakfast, and went inside. They saw various guests of the hotel, including their other friends all eating breakfast, and being rather loud while doing so.

"Zack! Come over here!" Stacey called, spitting some bacon all over Tanner's plate, much to his displeasure. He glared at her with heated intensity. Zack just shook his head, and went with Anna to get food.

"You are truly without hope." He told her, she just looked at him, then his plate. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Im so sorry! That's disgusting!" She yelled, spitting more bacon on it, he just shook his head, and pushed his plate away from him.

"It's fine. I'll just skip breakfast." He replied in a cool tone, she frowned. However, she quickly shrugged, and looked back to her best friend, who had sat down across from her, Anna next to him. Shane sat down in front of Tanner, with a smirk.

"Hey cutie." Shane commented, idly, Tanner glared at him slightly.

"Don't even sta-"

"I wasn't talking to you." Shane exclaimed dramatically, placing a hand on Zack's shoulder. "I was talking to Zack." Shane told him matter-of-factly. Tanner glared at this exchange even more, with a blush. He didn't like being made a fool of, he was blushing from embarrassment, not because he had feelings for Shane.

"Toni, can I have some syrup?" Anna asked, one of the plates she and Zack had gotten was piled with pancakes. Toni smiled at her, and handed over the syrup. Anna quickly thanked her before drowning the pancakes in syrup.

"Dude!" Zack exclaimed, she looked up at him innocently, still pouring syrup on them.

"What?"

"That's too much sugar for you this early in the morning." He told her, as he grabbed her hand, and tilted it up so Syrup wouldn't fall anymore. She pouted.

"But I'm hungry! And eating for two, so you have to let me!" She tried to argue, with a smug smile, Zack rolled his eyes.

"Eating for two doesn't mean you have to give our child diabetes before it's even born." He told her flatly, she opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to come up with a cohesive response, but had nothing.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Miranda asked, Zack and Anna shook their heads. "What do you guys want?"

"Well, both have their problems... Zack wants a girl, I want a boy. Either way, we'll love it forever." Anna told her, Miranda smiled.

"Can I just say that I love you two, but why are you having a kid at this age?" Toni asked them, Zack gave Anna a look.

"Her libido." Zack answered, Anna glared at the accusation.

"Oh no. You had just as much part of making this baby as I did, you could have pulled out." Anna told him, causing Elsa to spit out her drink.

"Can we not ever talk about this please? People are eating." Elsa asked her sister, who shrugged. Zack smirked, and the blonde glared at him.

"Gross. Lucky we don't have to worry about all that teenage pregnancy right babe?" Toni asked, Kelsi shrugged.

"I dont know, I kind of want a kid... Even if we're young we can handle it, of course we'd have to be married first." Kelsi said, Toni just glared at Zack, who smirked at her.

"Uh huh, sure babe..." She said, in a voice like she wasn't paying attention. Truth was she was scared, and that made her angry. She was never scared, fear was a weakness that she didn't like. Kelsi frowned a little bit.

"So, setting aside all the serious things, who wants to go see the sights with me?" Shane asked the group, Amy smiled.

"I'll go, always wanted to see foreign sights." Amy told him, Karma nodded.

"Then I'll go too, if Amy wants to."

"I guess I can go too." Liam also chimed in. Amy and Zack rolled their eyes, but said nothing. After that everyone else quickly decided where they wanted to go. Zack. Janice, and Belle went off to find some place where they could get books. Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff went to find some chocolate shops. Rhyme went off with Stacey, Toni and Kelsi, to look for something fun to do.

"Rhyme, I'll be over here, just come get me if you wanna buy anything." Stacey told the mute girl, who nodded and strolled off down an aisle of a store. She smiled, and turned a corner... However she ended up knocking into someone, they were bigger than her, so she fell on the ground.

Rhyme stared up at the japanese boy apprehensively, she felt slight fear build up inside of her, but he didn't look angry, or even annoyed in the slightest, just plain surprised. He held his hand out and she took it, pulling herself up with a shy smile.

"You're not hurt are you?" He asked, she shook her head quickly, before pointing to him. "No, I'm fine, you're so small I barely felt anything." He answered, she glared at him with a blush, and crossed her arms over her chest, turning away from him, but not moving away.

"Aw, don't be mad pretty girl, I was trying to compliment you." He said, she looked back at him and gave him a small smile. "So, what's your name? Mine's Tatsuma!" He told her happily, she blushed, and pulled out her notepad she kept on her belt. She wrote her name, and handed it over to him. He smiled.

"Rhyme Melodious, what a pretty name." He told her, handing the notepad back to her, she blushed and nodded. "I'm assuming, you cant speak." He said, she nodded. "Born that way, or a traumatic experience?" He asked, she held up one finger, he nodded.

"Well, no matter. I think you're great already... Would you like to get dinner with me later tonight?" He asked her, she blushed and moved some hair out of her face, before nodding. He smiled, and held out his hand. "Give me your notepad so I can write my number. We'll text out the details later." He explained.

She nodded and gave him her notepad. He wrote his name, and number. Then he explained that he had to go, but he would talk to her soon. She looked at her notepad with pride. Tatsuma Adrian Akiro. She finally had a date of her own! She skipped over to Stacey happily, who gave her a strange look.

"What's go you so skippy?" Stacey questioned the mute girl, who showed her the notepad with a proud smile. Stacey scanned over it before squealing, literally. "You have a boy's number!" She exclaimed, hugging the mute girl, who smiled at her. "That's so Awesome Rhyme!" Stacey yelled, while a few shops down Zack, Belle, and Janice had found a bookstore.

"Hey Belle, this the one you were looking for?" Zack asked, holding up a book. Belle walked over to him, and took the book in her hands.

"Perfect!" Belle exclaimed. Zack smiled and looked over at Janice who was staring out the front of the store. Zack sauntered over to her and leaned down, placing his hands behind his back. His head was almost right next to hers, she didn't notice, or if she did, she didn't say anything.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Zack asked her, she gave him a glance, and pointed down the street.

"My fucking sister is right there. I'm waiting to see if she's going to leave." Janice explained, Zack donned a confused look.

"So yourein plain sight, watching her from a window, hoping that she wont see you, and end up leaving?" Zack asked, Janice nodded. "But, if she sees you, wont she be more inclined to stay?" Zack asked, Janice gave him a look.

"I thought of that. But she always has a strange sixth sense when it comes to me hiding from her. Or avoiding her. In this case literally hiding in plain sight is the best course of action." She explained. He nodded. "That being said, you're here too, and she has a strange infatuation with you. What I'm politely saying is, fuck off please." Janice told him, he chuckled and pat her head, before he went over to Belle.

"I hope our dinner is romantic tonight..." Belle said to herself, Zack gave her a look.

"What?" He asked, she shrugged.

"Me and Elsa are going out to eat tonight. I just hope we can find a romantic restaurant." Belle told him, he gave her a look.

"This is Paris. Literally the most overused city where two people fall in love cliché ever. You'll be fine, but if you want I could show up, and serenade the whole place for you." Zack suggested, wiggling his eyebrows up and down, Belle rolled her eyes, and pushed him away from her.

"I dont think so." Belle told him, Zack smiled at her.

"So... Show up anyway and serenade the place?" Zack asked, she shook her head. He just smiled to himself.

"Then he does this thing where he pins my arms behind my head an-"

"Anna, seriously don't want to talk about this." Elsa told her, Anna just stopped and gave her a look. They were currently inside a chocolate shop.

"Okay then... How is it when you and Belle have sex? I've always wondered what it'd be like doing it with another girl." Anna said, Elsa paled more visibly than her usual skin tone.

"Oh my god..." Was all Elsa said before she walked away from Anna and Kristoff. Anna just shrugged and turned to Kristoff.

"Anna, to be honest I really dont want to hear about your sex life." He told her, she shrugged.

"Why? I thought you guys loved sex."

"Not when its about you..." He trailed off. She gave him a look.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, he gave her a look.

"I'd rather not tell you that."

"Why?"

"It could ruin everything." He answered her simply, she just stared at him.

"Why would it ruin everything?" She asked.

"You still dont realize how important you are to me do you?" Kristoff asked, she glanced at him.

"Wait... Do you... Do you like me?" Anna asked him, honestly surprised. He just looked away from her. "That's not a big deal! What's it mater?"

"I don't just like you... I love you." He said, she recoiled a bit. "I've loved you for a long time... I guess I just couldn't contain it anymore. I know you're with Zack, but I just wanted to know... Would I have ever had a chance..." Kristoff said, taking a step towards her, she took a step back, staring down at the ground.

"Dont... Dont ask me that. Listen... I love you too, just not like that okay?" Anna asked, he sighed.

"So, there was never any hope?" He asked, she shrugged.

"I guess..." Anna confirmed, looking around. There was a small stage and a couple of instruments on the walls. She smiled. "Let me put it this way..." She told him, he blinked as she ran up to some worker and asked if she could use the stage. They said she could, and she moved onto the stage, grabbing a Ukulele. Elsa walked up to Kristoff.

"What is she doing?" Elsa asked, Kristoff sighed.

"I think she's letting me down easy. In her own way..." Kristoff said, Elsa sighed, and rubbed her forehead.

"Okay everyone! I'm uh... Going to be preforming a song! Pay attention! This one's for you Kristoff!" Anna said into the microphone. Before she took a breath. "A One a Two a Three, Four, Five, Six! Remember the time we went out to dinner? You and I alone we ate some French fries! Let's do it again!" Anna sang, strumming on her ukulele. By this time the whole shop had taken notice.

"Remember the time we went to the movies? Laughed so hard we cried and then we ate more French fries? Let's do it again!" Anna sang, Elsa just gave her a look. Kristoff was just confused. Anna fully focused her gaze on Kristoff. "'Cause I really like you as a friend! But there are things I can't pretend! Know I would love you 'til the end! But there is just one problem, problem, problem..." Anna sang by this time several other people watching turned to Kristoff who was red.

"I would never have sex with you! Believe me, you'd know it if I wanted to! I already would have shown my boobs to you! But that will never happen..." Anna sang, Elsa face palmed. Kristoff just shrunk even more.

"Remember the time we stayed up all night talking? Let our secrets out until the sunshine? Let's do it again!" Anna sang, several people were laughing, and a few threw money on the stage. "Remember the time we went to Dave and Busters? Dance dance rerevolutioned 'til we won a keychain? Let's do it again!" Anna's voice echoed through the chocolate shop. Elsa herself questioned why they would have a stage in the shop, but she supposed it was a foreign country, and maybe people just liked to eat with music.

"This shouldn't come as a surprise! You should've seen it in my eyes! I kinda like some other guy! But there's a bigger problem!" Anna pointed to her engagement ring to emphasize her point. "I would never have sex with you! Believe me, you'd know it if I wanted to! I already would have gone down on you! You would have liked it! But that will never happen!" Anna sang, before changing up her strums to make them more dramatic.

"No amount of alcohol could change my mind at all! Our lips will never touch so kiss that thought goodbye!" Anna sang out softly. She paused for a bit to smile at Kristoff. "I would never have sex with you! Believe me you'd know it if I wanted to! I already would have held hands with you... But that will never happen!" Anna finished, the patrons clapped and a few more threw some more money. She smiled at them, collected the money and sauntered over to Kristoff.

"Oh my god..." Elsa trailed off before laughing a bit. "Only you could pull something like that." Elsa said, laughing at her sister. Anna smiled at her, directing her gaze to Kristoff.

"So, get the memo? Friends. Okay?" Anna asked, Kristoff smiled at her.

"You know it." He confirmed. She smiled and jumped up, asking their opinions of her performance.


	13. Chapter 13: In the City of Love

_**Hey guys. I know I planned for this to be the end of the Vacation, but fuck it. My story, my rules. I will not go over fifteen chapters however. I know I also said it could come out earlier, however, I've been busy lately. Also, no musical number this time because I decided to push that to the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

"Are you sure it doesn't look terrible?" Zack asked, Belle smiled as she examined him. She had convinced him to let her tie his hair back. He furrowed his brows at her lack of response. "Well?" He asked, she giggled.

"It looks great Zack, it's just a shock to see your hair like that instead of your usual style of just letting it do as it pleases." Belle told him. Normally his hair was neat, and combed, so he took offense to the comment.

"Hey! Do you have any idea how long it takes to comb my hair to make it look this beautiful? Like... Three to five minutes." He protested. She shook her head.

"You look great Zack, I'm sure Anna will still find you attractive." Belle said, Zack shrugged.

"I would sure hope so. Otherwise... I'd have to move back into my old place with Go-Go, and Yuffie." Zack shudders at the thought.

"Why would that be so bad?"

"Living with just Go-Go wouldn't be bad, but Yuffie is a whole other story. The girl is messier than Anna, and that's really saying something. What's worse is that she doesn't clean, ever. Anna has the sense to clean when something is dirty for more than a week, though I've got her down to two days tops... Anyway, Yuffie would never touch a vacuum because she claims they're scary." Zack ended his little rant with a sigh, Belle's face twisted in slight confusion.

"Why would she..."

"I don't know. 'Its Yuffie' is a valid reason however." Zack chuckled, Belle giggled. "So, what song should I sing when I serenade you and Elsa's date?" Zack teased her, she blushed.

"You don't have to sing at all." Belle tried to reason, he waved her off.

"Of course I d-" Zack is interrupted by a body slamming into his own.

"Zacky-Wacky!" Jamie yelled loudly as she squeezed his neck tightly in her bone crushing embrace. She rubbed her cheek against his.

"Get off of me." Zack wheezed, Jamie laughed, and only loosened her grip, Belle sighed, and walked off. "Belle! Get help!" Zack exclaimed.

"Your hair looks so cute Zack, so beautiful!" Jamie exclaimed, as she pulled his ponytail. He winced. Janice quickly rounded a corner with Belle on her heels.

"Jamie, let go of Zack." Janice commanded in an authorative, and rather intimidating voice. Jamie sighed, and kissed Zack's cheek before letting go of him. He stumbled towards Belle and hugged her tightly.

"I was so scared…" Zack muttered, Belle giggled.

"Got off you big lug." Belle told him, he smiled at her, they walked around the corner, leaving the two sisters to fight it out alone. Jamie gave her sister a dangerous look.

"Sweetie, I would back off, this is my town." Jamie warned her, Janice just laughed bitterly.

"Jamie, shut up, you don't know anything."

"Oh, was that your comeback? Pathetic little sister. You should know you'll never be able to match me, in any aspect." Jamie smirked as her sister reddened under her words. Jamie strut up to Janice, giving her a venomous look. "Nice try though." She said before leaving her sister. Janice's face reddened with rage, and she balled her fists as a few hot tears came to he eyes.

_**Radiance of Love**_

"Amy, come and look at this!" Karma exclaimed, Amy sidled up next to her, and examined the sight before her. She smiled brightly, and threw her arm around Karma.

"Nice, beautiful, but… you're much prettier." Amy told her, Karma laughed nervously, and looked at Amy, seeing Liam and Shane close by, that explained why her best friend would say that, after all, everyone thought they were dating, they had to fake it.

"So, what should I do?" Shane asked his best friend, Liam just shrugged.

"What, you're actually having problems seducing Tanner, I thought you told me everything was going according to plan?" Liam asked, Shane sighed.

"I just said that to appear like I knew what I was doing. To be honest I have no idea if he really likes me. I mean… Given my track record, I don't blame him for being cautious, but how do I prove that I think of him more than just another hook up?" Shane wondered to his best friend, who just shrugged.

"I don't know man… You could try a romantic dinner under the Eifel Tower?" Liam suggested, and Shane lit up.

"Yes! I could that's perfect! He'd never agree to it though, I'd have to trick him… But he's too smart to fall for something like that… I'll need someone smarter… Janice!" Shane exclaimed, a plan forming in his head. Tanner would surely see through it if it was Shane's doing entirely, but if he had someone he trusted, and smarter than him like Janice, Shane could pull it off.

_**Radiance of Love**_

"I'm just tired Yuf." Kairi told the energetic ninja that was prodding her to get up. Yuffie frowned.

"But, Kairi… I wanna play!" Yuffie complained with a childish tone, Kairi just shook her head into her pillow.

"Go play with someone else."

"But Kairi!" Yuffie exclaimed, quickly she quieted down, seeing as Kairi would not respond to her. She tried another approach, opting instead to rub Kairi's back. Kairi gave an appreciative hum.

"Could you massage my back?" Kairi asked, Yuffie smiled.

"Of course… I'd prefer to be naked though, you too." Yuffie blurted out, she felt Kairi stiffen under her, before the red head groaned.

"Yuffie! I told you, I'm not ready to take it that far! Just… Go, or sleep. I'm not in the mood anymore." Kairi exclaimed in irritation. Yuffie's expression was one of horror.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Yuffie exclaimed, falling down next to Kairi on the bed, looking at her irritated girlfriend. Kairi had her eyes shut tightly, and Yuffie, being Yuffie saw the best course of action would be to try and force a kiss onto her. So she moved forward, and planted a firm kiss on the redheads lips. This caused Kairi to glare at the ninja and push her out of bed. Yuffie landed on her ass with a thunk, and frowned up at the bed.

"What the hell Yuffie?" Kairi demanded looking over the bed, down at the raven haired girl.

"Well, damn Kairi! You were just so pretty!"

"Don't try to force a kiss on me, that's just wrong! If you don't have my consent, then it's sexual assault!"

"But, I'm your girlfriend!"

"So? That doesn't change the definition of the word, or what you did. What, if I hold out of sex for a while you'll try to force it on me? That's not cool." Kairi exclaimed, a few tears forming in her eyes at the thought of Yuffie betraying her. She wasn't even sure how two women would do it really, no one ever explained it to her, and she never bothered to look it up.

"I would never try to do that! I love you Kairi!" Yuffie exclaimed as she stood up, and said with a firmness in her voice. Kairi recoiled, shocked at Yuffie's tone, and her words.

"Wait! You love me?" Kairi almost whispered the last part. Yuffie cleared her throat nervously.

"Um… Yeah, do you feel the same?" Yuffie asked, Kairi furrowed her brows.

"I… Um, well… I don't know…" Kairi muttered, Yuffie smiled at her slightly, and placed her hands on her shoulders, causing the redheads eyes to snap to her own.

"That's okay… Take all the time you need Kairi, don't say it until you're sure." Yuffie told her, Kairi nodded, and quickly blushed.

"Think you could kiss me to help me?" Kairi asked, Yuffie giggled, and leaned forward, planting a sweet kiss on Kairi's lips, which she gladly returned.

_**Radiance of Love**_

"You really wanna try that Blondie?" Toni nearly growled out, predatorily as she pinned Kelsi up against a wall, causing the blonde to blush deeply, as Toni's head was against her own, cheek to cheek almost, Kelsi could feel Toni's hot breath on her ear, it made her shiver.

"I'm sure I do Brownie." Kelsi replied, her voice in a whisper. Toni hummed, and nibbled at her earlobe, making Kelsi moan. Kelsi dropped the bags that contained the clothes they had bought earlier that day.

"I know all your spots babe…" Toni said, before she resumed her attack on her blonde lover. Kelsi let out a cute noise, and wrapped her arms around Toni's neck, and legs around her waist.

"I love you!" Kelsi exclaimed as Toni moved her hands on her ass, and pulled her closer while simultaneously pushing Kelsi up against the wall. Toni backed her head up from Kelsi's ear to claim her lips as her own for a few seconds before Toni pressed her forehead against Kelsi's.

"I love you so much…" Toni told her, Kelsi smiled and kissed her once again, it didn't require much effort as their lips were already inches apart.

"What are you two doing? Take it outside!" A store employee yelled at them, Toni broke the kiss to glare at him, but Kelsi tugged on her hair slightly. Causing Toni to back up, and allow Kelsi to detangle herself from her lover. Kelsi picked up one bag, and Toni took the others. Toni clasped her hand around Kelsi's firmly, and strode up to the employee.

"Got a problem with me and my girlfriend?" Toni challenged him, he recoiled at her aggressive tone.

"Personally no. Honestly girl on girl is hot, and you two are smoking. But, I got a job to keep so… Yeah." He told her, she shook her head and walked past him, he turned after her. "Hey! You think you two would be interested in a three-"

"Don't even think about it buddy!" Toni yelled back, putting an aggressive enough tone behind her voice to scare him. She stopped for a second, looking back at him, making her gaze as deadly as possible. Let's just say, that if Toni's glare were a pair of daggers, they would have ripped apart his skull in an instant, shattering it on the wall behind him. "Seriously. Don't. Think. About. It." She growled out, he gulped, and just walked away. Satisfied, Toni led them out of the store.

No one was allowed to think of Kelsi in a sexual way, except for her, and Kelsi felt the same about her. Once they were outside of the shop, they started walking for a bit, before Toni pulled Kelsi into an alleyway, causing the girl to giggle as she backed into a wall. Toni put the bags down, before running her hands up Kelsi's arms, to her hands, Toni grabbed the bag that Kelsi held in one of her hands, and put it on the ground with the others. Toni then laced their fingers together, and pinned Kelsi's arms against the wall, above her head, making the two closer together.

"I've always thought it would be hot for you to fuck me in public." Kelsi told her, turning the tables on Toni, causing her to be the blushing, insecure girl for a moment. Kelsi took this opportunity to move her knee between Toni's legs, and began grinding it against her crotch. "But this time… I'm in control." Kelsi told her lover firmly, Toni shuddered.

"Kelsi…" Toni gasped. "People will see!" Toni squealed as Kelsi worked her knee. Toni's hands loosened on Kelsi's, allowing her to grip Toni's breasts through her shirt. Kelsi kissed Toni.

"Not if you be quiet Love." Kelsi whispered seductively, Toni moaned quietly, as Kelsi did her work, a few minutes later both girls were panting quietly, people just passed by without even noticing the young couple in pure bliss.

"Kelsi! I'm gonna!" Toni gasped out, as Kelsi kissed her hard enough to hurt, Toni scrunched up her face, she returned the aggression two fold, she loved it when Kelsi took control once in a while. A half a minute later, and Toni stiffened up for about a full minute, before she came down from the bliss of her orgasm. Kelsi pulled out of their lip lock, and gave Toni and innocent sweet smile.

"We need to go back to the hotel to change your pants." Kelsi stifled a laugh, as a large wetness could be seen at Toni's crotch, the brunette glared at her.

"I wonder whose fault that is." Toni said, trying to sound annoyed, it didn't work, and the two girls burst out laughing. Once they stopped laughing Kelsi pulled out a sweater that they had bought earlier that day from one of the bags, and tied it around Toni's waist to hide the stain, before grabbing Toni's hand after picking up the bags before pulling her towards the hotel. Toni shook her head, and quickly took the lead, instead of letting Kelsi be in charge.

"What the fuck brought that on back there?" Toni questioned, Kelsi giggled innocently. She could switch from seductive and sexy, to innocent and sexy in a flash. It drove Toni mad with desire for the golden haired temptress.

"I just couldn't take it anymore, and I wanted to give you some incentive so you can fuck my brains out when we get back to the hotel. I serviced you, you need to return the favor Love." Kelsi told her, Toni smiled at her, and blushed a little bit. Of all her life, only two people had made her blush, her ex girlfriend Emily, and Kelsi.

Toni herself had only been in three real relationships, counting Kelsi. Her first girlfriend Amanda, who also doubled as her first kiss, and how she found out she was gay. They had a mutual breakup, and remained friends to this day. Then there was Emily, the girl who Toni first fell in love with, and she fell hard. Toni had always been independent, so it shocked her, and her best friend that she was following Emily around like a puppy wanting affection. Emily would give it to her, she took Toni's virginity, and eventually Toni found her in bed with another girl. Emily then blamed Toni, and broke up with her. For a while Toni was depressed, she only came out of it because she met Kelsi.

"You ever think of other girls?" Kelsi asked, making Toni trip, and almost fall on her face.

"W- What? No! Of course not! You're the only one for me! Why do you ask exactly?" Toni sputtered out guiltily, Kelsi giggled.

"It's okay Love, I wasn't trying to accuse you, or trap you… I've been thinking, do you want to have a three way? I talked with Zack about it, and you two are basically the same person except for a few key differences." Kelsi said, staring at Toni's chest, making her blush.

"Hey! I'm not just a sexual object, my eyes are up here!"

"Anyway, I asked him, and he said he would readily agree to a threesome if he and Anna could agree on a girl. It got me thinking, because I want to see how it's like. Don't get me wrong, I still love you, and I'll be faithful to you no matter what, but the idea is hot."

"Yeah… Kelsi, I don't know… A threesome would be hot, but it can add a lot of stress, and even break people up… I've never had one, but I've always dreamed…" Toni trailed off, Kelsi smiled, and nudged closer to her.

"I'm willing to risk it, I love you, and want to make all your dreams come true… I've always thought it was hot too." Toni looked at her.

"Are you sure about this Kelsi?" Toni asked, Kelsi got on her tiptoes and kissed Toni.

"Of course I am Love, anything for you." Kelsi told her lover happily.

"Now we just need a girl." Toni said, Kelsi hummed and looked around, before she noticed a perfect girl. She smiled, pointing to a girl with long red hair, and bright green eyes, reading a magazine and walking towards them.

"What about her? Sexy redhead?" Kelsi asked, Toni hummed appreciatively. The redhead was wearing a pair of tight white pants, and pink blouse, with a puffy light blue scarf around her neck.

"She's perfect, not nearly as sexy as you though. Assuming she's gay, that'd be awesome." Toni said as the redhead approached them. Kelsi stopped her, making the girl look up, and smile at them.

"Yes? Anything I can 'elp you with?" She asked in a French accent.

"I would like to know if you're interested in a threesome with me, and my girlfriend here." Kelsi said, Toni stared at her surprised, as the French girl looked them up and down.

"Kelsi!"

"Oh? I would not 'ave said 'eet so brashleey!" The redhead exclaimed, her accent influencing her words clearly. Toni smiled, she had always found the French accent sexy, one of the reasons she agreed to come on the vacation.

"Sorry, I kinda blurted that out. My gaydar basically told me you were gay, I could feel it. So..?" Kelsi asked, the French girl laughed.

"Oh, 'ow can I say no to such a cutie?" The French girl giggled again as Kelsi's face lit up, Toni mirrored her expression.

"So… You're in?" Toni asked, the French girl nodded, and extended her hand.

"My name 'eez Violet." The redhead introduced herself formally, shaking both their hands, before Kelsi pulled her into a hug. She giggled once again.

"Well, Violet. How about you give us your number, and we'll talk the details later. As much as we'd love to do it right away, we still have some things to do." Kelsi said, Violet nodded, and wrote down her number on a slip of paper, Kelsi took it with a smile.

"Call me later! Toneey, Kelseey!" Violet exclaimed as she walked off, waving at the two. Kelsi turned back to Toni with a satisfied smile.

"Have I said lately how much I fucking love you?" Toni asked, as she pulled the Blonde against her. Kelsi smiled at her, and kissed her.

"I think I have an idea… Or I might get a good estimate if you fuck me hard enough when we get to the hotel."

"Damn Kelsi, you really know how to get a girl worked up. First you make me cum in public, orchestrated a ménage à trios, and now you're practically begging for me to fuck you once we get back to the hotel… Fuck, I fucking love you Kelsi." Toni said, Kelsi smiled, and kissed her, slipping her tongue inside Toni's mouth. Pulling away from the kiss, Kelsi whimpered at the loss of contact, but didn't complain otherwise. Toni pulled her away, hurrying to the hotel so they could have some fun, and looking forward to their three way with Violet later.

_**Radiance of Love.**_

"Would you just calm down, and enjoy this for one second?" Miranda asked, she and Tanner were in a picture booth taking pictures, Tanner's face had been relatively neutral, while Miranda had been smiling brightly.

"I would, if I hadn't been forced to take pictures with you."

"It's for our scrapbook bro! Get into it!" She exclaimed, he looked at her and let out a sigh, before smiling brightly, it was fake, but if Miranda noticed she didn't call him out on it. Another picture snapped, and they changed expressions. This went on for several pictures before they got three slips of the pictures. One for each of them personally, and another for their scrapbook.

"Fine. I'll admit, that was fun." Tanner told her, she smiled at him.

"See! I can be fun to be around!" She exclaimed, he chuckled, and walked away from her, she followed him closely. He just rolled his eyes.

"If you say so sis." He replied in a bored tone.

"So, do you have the hots for Shane?" Miranda pestered him, causing Tanner to trip over his feet, and turn red. Both at the fact that he lost his footing, and that she asked him that.

"No! Of course not!" He nearly yelled at her, as she got in his face. She just giggled.

"You don't sound so convincing bro, and I can tell when you're lying." She quickly shot him down, he glared at her.

"Look, even if I did, it doesn't matter. I don't want to really be in a relationship with him. Do I think he's hot? Yeah. Would I sleep with him? Probably not, he is known as very promiscuous, I don't want a disease, or just be another notch in his bed post." Tanner told her as his eyes began watering, she frowned, and threw her arm around him, nuzzling her head into his neck.

"I'm sorry bro. Shouldn't have brought it up… Hey! How about we get some ice cream, and spend the whole night watching cheesy romance movies like we do at home?" Miranda suggested, Tanner smiled, and kissed her temple.

"That sounds great sis." He told her, she smiled, and broke their embrace, taking his hands in her own, and jumping off to go get some ice cream.

_**Radiance of Love.**_

"I have to say, I like how our looks switched. Your hair looks nice down." Zack told Belle, who gave him a shy smile in return. When she tied his hair back, she didn't have an extra tie, so she used her own.

"Thank you." Belle told him, as they walked inside the lobby of the hotel. Janice followed close behind them, on her phone, talking to Shane about something. Toni and Kelsi were approaching the elevator now.

"Yo! Toni! Kelsi!" Zack exclaimed, the two turned around, Kelsi smiled at him, and Toni smirked. Belle wrinkled her nose as the three caught up to the two love birds.

"Hey." Toni greeted simply.

"Toni, why is your name pronounced like that?" Belle asked, Toni raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"Well, the way your name is spelled, it usually sounds like Toe-Knee. Not Taw-Knee like everyone says it… Why?" Belle asked, Toni let out an exhausted sigh as the elevator chimed, and the doors opened. The group walked inside before Toni began to explain as Kelsi put her key into a slot, and turned it, telling the elevator to go to that floor first.

"Here we go again. This shit, every fuckin' time I meet a new person, I have to explain this… Most people do pronounce it like Tony, usually written as Toni when its shortened from Anthony, or something like that. But, my parents named me Toni, pronounced like Taw-Knee, not a shortened version of Anthony, so I'm a special case." Toni explained, Belle nodded. Kelsi nuzzled her arm lovingly.

"And I wouldn't have her any other way." Toni smiled at her. Janice, and Belle saw this smile as pure affection and love, however Zack and Kelsi could see past that initial layer, and saw a primal hunger burning in Toni's eyes. Zack had deemed them, much to Toni's approval, her fuck eyes.

"Well, I'm sure glad none of you have our room. I need to eat something, and prefer to do it in private." Toni told them, barely bothering to hide the sexual nature of her statement. Belle blushed, and Zack, and Janice laughed. The elevator chimed, and the doors opened up, Toni and Kelsi snuck out, as the door closed Zack saw Toni pin Kelsi against a wall. Janice turned her key, and told the elevator to go one floor up.

"So, Shane wants me to help him with setting Tanner up to go to the Eifel tower. Any idea how to do that?" Janice asked, Zack shrugged.

"Tell him there's an all male nude circus troupe." Zack told her, with a smirk. Janice shook her head with a big smile. The elevator doors opened, and the three walked into the suite. Once they were in the living room they were jumped, or more specifically Zack was jumped by Anna.

"You're hair's… Tied back?" Anna asked, Zack chuckled and smiled at her, as his hands settled on her waist.

"Yeah, you like it?" Zack asked her, she purred, quite literally before pulling Zack into their room. Janice shook her head, going over to the couch where Shane was talking with Kristoff. Belle went to the kitchen where Elsa was preparing food with Liam.

"You're doing fine Liam, just keep stirring like that, thanks for the help by the way." Elsa said, Liam shrugged it off, and smiled.

"Not a problem, happy to help Elsa." He told her, she smiled as Belle approached.

"How was your day with Zack?" Elsa asked, Belle smiled.

"Mostly great. Why are you making food, we're going out to eat tonight."

"I'm just helping Liam get started. Now that Janice is here she can take over." Elsa said as she grabbed a rag and wiped her hands off, and walking over to her lover looking her over.

"What?" Belle asked as her cheeks turned pink from the inspection, Elsa ran a hand through Belle's hair.

"You're hair's down… It's beautiful, just like you." Elsa leaned forward to kiss her and Belle allowed it. In Zack and Anna's room, things were just cooling down.

"Wow! I'm getting pretty good at that aren't I?" Anna asked, with a smile, looking up at Zack from her knees. He smiled at her as she tucked him back into his pants.

"Yeah, you really are." He told her, leaning down and pulling her up, he gave her a quick kiss.

"I missed you all day, I had to show you how much." Another quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah, so anything interesting happen?" Zack asked as they sat on the bed, she shrugged as Zack began kissing her neck.

"I don't know if you'd call it interesting, but Kristoff he- Oh!" Anna squeaked as Zack nibbled on her earlobe a little bit. Like Kelsi, Anna had that same spot. Zack and Toni had been talking one day, and figured that out. Toni had been all too eager to ask how Anna was in bed, Zack was happy to let his best friend know all the juicy details.

"Go on…" Zack told her as he resumed his assault on her neck, his hands snaking up her top and gripping her breasts.

"Oh God… He, um… Yeah… Friends, and all that… Oh, just stop teasing and fuck me already!" Anna yelled at the top of her lunges, even if these rooms were mostly soundproof, she was pretty sure at least a couple heard them. Zack smiled, and removed her top, leaning in to kiss her passionately.


	14. Chapter 14: Boiling Point and Eruption

_**Yo guys! It's been a while since I updated. This turned out longer than I thought it would be. This chapter, and the vacation in general. But, other than that been watching Steven Universe. Actually a good show, I dont know, you guys dont care, you care about reading and shit. Like intersting shit, enjoy then!**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the famous properties in this story. Such as... Basically anything made by Disney, and Square Enix. You should know that by now. Also second to last one of these things for this story.**_

**Radiance of Love.**

Rhyme sat there, staring in a mirror as Stacey kept messing with her hair. Stacey hummed as she pulled the blonde's hair back roughly, causing the mute girl to wince in pain.

"Sorry about that Rhyme. Tell me when I pull too hard." Stacey said, causing the mute girl to roll her eyes and point to her throat. "Right. You cant tell me really… Just wince in pain if I go to far then." Stacey said, Rhyme rolled her eyes once again. Anna walked in the room with a few dresses she owned.

"These should fit. They're like fitted to my body, but we can pin them up in a few places if need be." Anna informed the two. Rhyme looked uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting.

"You have to look absolutely fabulous for your date!" Stacey exclaimed as she put some blush on Rhyme.

"I cant believe my little Rhyme is growing up!" Anna exclaimed in a maternal way as she zipped Rhyme's dress up.

"Talk about growing up! Why do you hide these things from the world?" Stacey exclaimed as she groped Rhyme's breasts, causing the girl to blush and lightly shove her hands away.

"Now, now Stacey. Let Tatsuma have the fun with those." Anna said, causing the mute girl to turn beet red. Zack walked in the room and saw the two surrounding Rhyme, he shook his head.

"Guys. Let her breathe." Zack told them, Stacey glared at him, and Anna smiled but didn't listen to him. He shook his head and moved over to the three girls, prying the two away from Rhyme. In turn, the mute girl smiled at him, and hugged him after taking a breath.

"What am I gonna do tonight?" Anna asked as Zack walked Rhyme out of the room. Zack shrugged, and titled his head back. Rhyme held onto his arm, the dress hadn't needed to be pinned much since Rhyme and Anna had a similar body type.

"I don't know. Have fun. Janice has got to help Shane, then she's going with me to serenade Elsa and Belle. Just… Don't burn the place down." Zack told her, Anna nodded. Zack walked to the door and opened it, Anna was behind him, preparing to close it when he looked back at her. "Seriously don't burn it down." He told her before leaving. Anna laughed, brushing him off. Though it was a real possibility.

Zack and Rhyme rode the elevator down to the main lobby, Rhyme began to shift uncomfortably, Zack smiled and kissed her forehead in a brotherly way, she smiled up at him.

"Don't worry Rhyme, you look beautiful. He's a lucky guy." Zack told her, she raised an eyebrow in response. "I know, I missed out. But everything turned out okay!" He told her, she smiled at him, and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. The elevator door opened and they walked out into the lobby. They saw Toni and Kelsi sitting on a couch. Kelsi had her head against Toni's chest, and Toni had a protective arm wrapped around her.

"Hey you two, what are you doing down here?" Zack asked, Toni glanced up at him and Rhyme with a calm look.

"We're waiting for Violet, the missing piece in our ménage à trios." Toni answered him, he nodded and looked to Kelsi.

"I take it she said yes to the idea." Zack said, Kelsi smiled at him.

"Yeah, you gonna bring it up to Anna?"

"I don't know." He answered her honestly. "I think I'll go for a different angle to spice things up for her."

"I really don't think Rhyme wants to hear any of this." Kelsi said with a chuckle as the mute girl turned red. Zack chuckled.

"Well, we better get moving. See you guys later." Zack told the two as he lead Rhyme out of the lobby. Zack led her over to the car that Janice had rented for their time here. They got in, and Zack drove her to the restaurant where her dinner was, the ride was uneventful. Once they got there, Zack walked her inside, where Tatsuma was waiting in a suit. Zack smiled at him, and shook his hand.

"I assume you're Tatsuma?" Zack asked him, Tatsuma smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I am. I thank you for bringing Rhyme here for our date." Tatsuma said, Zack smiled.

"Yeah, it was no problem man." Zack told him, before he turned to Rhyme. "If anything happens, like anything bad, text me and I'll be right back to get you." Zack told her, before kissing her forehead in a brotherly way again, he left the restaurant after that.

"So, Rhyme… Is that your brother?" Tatsuma asked, as he held his arm out, Rhyme took it and let him lead her to their table. Rhyme shook her head. "Just a good friend?" She nodded.

"Good. I like him, I hope I matched up to his standards." Rhyme smiled and gave him a thumbs up. She was sure Zack wouldn't have left if he didn't feel Tatsuma was a good guy, though he still worried about Rhyme.

Tatsuma lead them to a table near the center of the restaurant. He pulled Rhyme's chair out for her, she thanked him with a smile. Before he moved over to his own chair and sat down. They picked up the menu's and began looking for things to order.

"Just point to what you want me to order for you Rhyme." Tatsuma told her, she smiled at him and nodded, seeing a nice looking chicken meal, and pointing to that. He smiled at her, he could tell that he really liked this girl, and she seemed to like him.

**Radiance of Love.**

"Where are we going Janice?" Tanner questioned the girl, who just glanced at him.

"The Eifel Tower. There's this big art expo going on tonight that I wanted you to see. It's in theme with the whole City of Love thing, so I thought you might appreciate it." Janice told him, and she wasn't lying, there actually was an art expo tonight under the Eifel tower, she didn't mention the ambush with Shane, but she didn't lie.

"I do, I was just wondering why you took me instead of Zack, he's usually your partner on these trips." Tanner pointed out, Janice gave him a smile.

"Well, I was going to, but he has a thing where he has to Serenade Elsa and Belle on their date tonight, so I just decided to hang out with you instead." Janice told him. Again, she wasn't lying, she just omitted the part where she was going to leave to help him out.

"I see. Well, I can see the lights, and paintings from here, so you're not lying, but something… Isn't right." Tanner said, with suspicion. Janice gave him a bright smile.

"I think your imagining that Tanner." She told him, he shrugged. They made their way to the center of the Eifel Tower, and saw Shane standing there in a tuxedo, and with a rose and flowers in hand. His usual sarcastic, condescending smirk replaced with a big smile. Tanner stopped in his tracks and just stared at him, the light around them illuminating his face as it slowly turned red.

"What the hell is this?" Tanner asked in a shaky voice. This was one of his fantasies, to have dinner under the Eifel Tower with someone waiting with Flowers, and Chocolate when he got there. He admits the fantasy was slightly unusual for someone logical such as himself, but totally matched up with his romantic intentions.

"I kind of set this whole thing up to get you here…" Shane told him, Tanner's initial shock faded, and he shook his head.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of sick joke? Because it's really not funny." Tanner replied, voice breaking for a moment as his eyes became glassier, and Shane lost some of his poise.

"No! I wanted to- Wait a second!" Shane exclaimed as Tanner turned and walked away from him, and the dinner in a brisk pace. Shane followed after him, and grabbed his shoulder. Tanner spun on him with a look of anger, with his eyes about to burst with tears.

"Shane! I'm fucking sick of this! You fucking playing with my feelings! I like you! I really do! Fuck, I think I might even love you! I don't want to be another random hookup, and end up getting hurt! I know you aren't the type for long boyfriends, you hookup with some guy, and never call them again! So please, for both of our sakes, leave me alone!" Tanner yelled at him, Shane visibly shrunk with each of his words.

"I did all this to prove to you that I'm serious…" Shane muttered meekly, Tanner recoiled, and just looked at him. For the first time, Tanner saw utter sincerity on his face, heard it in his voice. Tanner took a quick breath, and just stared at Shane. "But if you don't-" Shane stopped, getting choked up as a tear slid out of his eyes. "If you don't want it then I guess Ill-" He stopped once again, his chin quivering, and a few more tears falling. "Bye." He said shortly, his voice breaking pathetically, and shoving the chocolate and flowers into Tanner's arms, and running off.

Tanner just stared after him as a bigger lump formed in his throat. He stared down at the gifts in his hands. Gifts from Shane, then looked up and realized his mistake. He didn't see it until now. Causing him to run after Shane.

Tanner found him about five minutes later. Shane sat on the wall of a fountain, tie undone, and fingers grazing over the waters surface. Tanner sighed and moved to sit down next to the boy, who, despite his distraught state still looked beautiful to Tanner. Shane didn't notice him at first, or if he did, he didn't comment. Tanner brought the flowers up to his face and smiled.

"I'm sorry Shane…" Was all Tanner could say at the moment, Shane just hummed, and looked up at him, eyes slightly red from crying.

"No… I'm sorry. I got Janice to get you here, instead of just asking you here… But I knew you wouldn't come, you'd get mad like you did…"

"I hate surprises." Tanner told him, looking at his reflection in the water, as he ran his own fingers through it. "Zack set up a few surprise parties for me and Miranda over the years… I always hated it." Tanner told him. Shane smiled at him.

"I really am sorry though Tanner… I really, really like you. I want this to work between us…" Tanner smiled and kissed him. It took him until now to realize that Shane really had changed, he really was serious about him. Tanner realized that he really did love him, he loved Shane… The boy he swore he would never get with now had his heart. They broke their kiss, and Tanner leaned his forehead against Shane's.

"I noticed that you picked Gloxinias…" Tanner said, Shane smiled at him.

"You know what they mean?"

"Love at first sight…" Tanner muttered. Realizing that this whole time, his feelings for Shane were reciprocated one hundred percent. Everything worked out perfect for them. For this one moment at least, everything was perfect…

**Radiance of Love.**

"How did everything turn out with Shane and Tanner?" Zack asked, Janice shrugged as she fiddled with her microphone.

"I don't know, as soon as Tanner saw Shane I kind of bailed, they didn't need me sticking around." Janice told him, he nodded, as he adjusted his shirt. A white button up, with black slacks. Janice wore a shiny blue dress.

"That's true." Zack agreed, as he sat down on the piano bench, and ghosted his hands over the ivory keys. Janice smiled, and hopped on top of the piano as the announcements were finished, curtains were drawn away.

**A few minutes earlier…**

"I hope this table is satisfactory, one of our staff will be by shortly to take your orders, what would you like to drink?" A waiter asked the two women. Elsa had her hair down, and in a style similar to Belle's when her hair was down, and was dressed in a light blue dress that shimmered beautifully, no matter how much light hit it. Belle had her hair done in a French braid, and he bangs pushed back, in a style similar to Elsa's usual style, and was dressed in a beautiful yellow dress.

"We'll just have water thank you." Belle told him, he smiled and nodded before walking off, telling them he would be back momentarily. Belle looked at Elsa with a loving stare. "Have I mentioned how beautiful you are?"

"I don't believe so, not recently at least… But, you are sexy indeed. I never realized how sexy that hairstyle is, do you get this horny when you look at me with it?" Elsa asked, Belle smiled.

"I can barely contain my lust at times Elsa. In fact, I hope to ravish you as soon as we get home." Belle said, Elsa blushed, easily visible on her pale face. The waiter returned with their water, and left once again to give other people their beverages.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we apologize for the lack of music for the extended period of time. We had to reevaluate our talent. But now, without further adieu I present the musical styling's of Love-Star!"

"Love-Star? That sounds cliché and terribly sweet…" Elsa said, Belle smiled and watched with Elsa as the curtains were drawn away to reveal Zack sitting at an ebony piano, with Janice sitting on top with her legs crossed over each other. "Oh my god…" Janice muttered, wide eyed as she saw her best friend wink at her before he began to play the piano.

"Oh yeah, yeah!" Zack sang as Janice came in on the first yeah. She smiled down at him.

"The situation turns around… Enough to figure out, that someone else has let you down. So many times I don't know why… But I know we can make it as long as you say it." Janice sang with a smile as she looked out to the crowd form her seat on the piano, Zack joined her for a couple of words in there.

"So tell me that you love me, yeah! And tell me that I take your breath away! And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure. There's nothing left to say, tell me that you love me anyway…" Zack and Janice sang together, as Janice hopped off the Piano, and stood by it. "So tell me that you love me anyway… Whoa, whoa oh!" The two sang together as Janice took over the verse.

"Waking up beside yourself, and what you feel inside is being shared with someone else! Nowhere to hide, I don't know why…" Janice sang with a smile. "But I know we can make it as long as you say it…" Janice sang as she began to slowly move through the tables to Elsa and Belle's.

"So tell me that you love me, yeah! And tell me that I take your breath away! And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure. There's nothing left to say, but tell me that you love me anyway…" Zack sang with Janice as she grasped Belle's hand for a few seconds, making the girl smile before she did the same to Elsa.

"Show me, look what we found, turn it around every day… I can hear what you say… Now I know why, I know we can make it…" Janice sang, with Zack joining in for a few lines, including the last one, as she moved back up to the stage.

"If you tell me that you love me yeah! And tell me that I take your breath away! And maybe if you take one more…" Janice and Zack sang as she leaned on him for the last part, before pushing off him and hopping back on the piano.

"So tell me that you love me yeah! And tell me that I take your breath away! Maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure… There's nothing left to say… But tell me that you love me anyway…" Zack sang the first part with Janice as she finished out the last few lines solo as she crossed her legs, and looked down at him in a loving way. He smiled up at her as he played the last few notes of the song.

The crowd clapped, and cheered for them, some even asking for autographs. The owner came out and explained that their planned musical act would be out shortly, allowing Zack and Janice to go and talk with Elsa and Belle.

"So, how was it for you?" Zack asked, Belle laughed.

"You two were great, but Love-Star, really?" Belle asked, Zack and Janice laughed.

"We literally just threw two words together, and said fuck it. Not like it's a serious name." Zack told her, she nodded.

"You two changed up your hair." Janice pointed out, making the girls blush.

"Yeah, we did. Thought it would be a nice touch to the romantic evening." Elsa told her, Zack nodded.

"Well, I serenaded you as promised, now, me and Janice will leave so you can enjoy your romantic dinner." Zack told them, Elsa laughed.

"Thank you, the music was great, you both were great, see you back at the hotel." Elsa said as Zack, and Janice left the two alone. Zack and Janice walked through the streets of Paris together, Janice shivered and looked over at him.

"Hey, let me cuddle up on you." Janice told him, moving closer, he chuckled and wrapped his arm around her as they walked.

"You didn't even need to ask Janice." Zack told her, she smiled and curled into him more. Maybe if things had been different, they would have gotten together, if Zack hadn't met Anna, and had just stayed in his hometown. But, the two wouldn't have it any other way.

**Radiance of Love.**

"I think I've got my answer Yuffie. I do love you… But, I think we need to evaluate what this means for our relationship." Kairi said, Yuffie groaned loudly.

"But I don't want a whole introspective thing right now!" Yuffie complained, Kairi glared at her.

"Yuffie!"

"I love you Kairi, and you love me! That's it, nothing else to it!" Yuffie exclaimed. Kairi furrowed her brows.

"It cant be that simple…" Kairi muttered slightly confused, questioning her words, as Yuffie faced her, and grabbed her hands.

"Well, why cant it?" Yuffie questioned, as she pieced her point together. "We love each other, why cant that be it? It doesn't have to be this big embarrassing thing. I know you like to think of things logically, and I respect that, and love that about you, but we really don't need to focus on anything else. We care about each other, and love each other. You understand?" Yuffie asked, Kairi smiled.

"You're right, you know that? I was thinking about it too hard. Our relationship doesn't have to be full of drama about us questioning our love… I mean, there will be bumps along the road sure, but I hope that you'll be on that road with me, if you want?"

"Of course I will Kairi." Yuffie confirmed, Kairi smiled, and kissed her.

"Good, because I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. When I first met you, I was reluctant to admit it, but I like you, as well as love you. Your personality is so random, it was off putting at first, but I think that's also what drew me to you in the first place." Kairi said, Yuffie smiled, and poked her nose.

"You're doing it again Kairi."

"Doing what?"

"Over thinking everything… I know you like me, and love me. Same way I feel about you, get over it babe." Yuffie chuckled, kissing Kairi, causing the red head to laugh.

**A few days before the end of Vacation…**

"You know, I kind of lied to you…" Anna said, Zack looked over at her, with a curious look. They were walking down a dark street to this restaurant that had an open mic night. Janice was there now with most of the others.

"About what babe?" He asked, rubbing her back, she shrugged.

"Well, you were my first real boyfriend, but I did technically date a guy before you."

"Who?" Zack asked her, she seemed really bothered by this whole thing.

"Hans… But he later told me that he was only dating me to make this other girl jealous, it didn't last more than a week before they ended up together, and I'm so sorry I never told you!" Anna nearly shouted, Zack recoiled, then processed her words, and smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

"It's fine Anna… It's not a big deal… Are you okay though?" Zack asked, Anna smiled.

"You really are too good you know that… I tell you I dated Hans, and basically lied to you about it, and you just… Wanted to make sure I'm okay."

"What can I say? I'm a good guy." Zack told her, she smiled at him.

"I was really, really sad when Hans dumped me, it was the first time a guy had ever shown a little interest in me… He left me for this girl… Paulina, or something like that." Anna explained, Zack smiled at her. "My sadness shifted to anger when I saw him bullying Elsa, and other kids." Anna said, Zack hummed.

"Yeah, but everything's okay now…" Zack said as he entered the restaurant, holding the door open for Anna, who smiled at him. They found Janice, Toni, and Kelsi and stood by them, waiting for the show to start.

"Hey." Janice greeted them, Zack smiled. Tanner and Shane came over with drinks in their hands.

"Hey Janice. Who's up first?" He asked, she let out a sigh.

"Jamie, and her band. Regrettably." Janice told him as Yuffie and Kairi walked up to them.

"Damn. Well, at least we'll be able to steal the show rather easily then." Zack told her, she smiled at him. Just then the curtains swung open to reveal Jamie on the mic, the lights were dim however. The surprising part was the rest of her band. Which consisted of Hans, Paula, Zack's first girlfriend, and Emily, Toni's first love, and the girl who broke her heart. Zack, Anna, Toni, and Janice shared a look of horror.

"You see that girl? The one on Bass?" Anna asked Zack as the band started playing. Zack nodded.

"Oh yeah…" Jamie sang out.

"That's Paula, I got her name wrong earlier, but now that I see her, I know its her." Anna explained, Zack nodded.

"Oh yeah…" Jamie sang again as she shed her jacket. Zack nodded.

"I know…" Zack told her, Anna looked at him, as she slowly pieced it together.

"You know?" Anna asked as she realized that the same Paula that Zack first dated was the same girl that Hans left her for.

"Oh, yeah!" Jamie sang loudly as the lights kicked into full blast and full illuminated the band.

"Oh no…" Anna muttered as she looked to the stage once again.

"Hello again, friend of a friend, I knew you when!" Jamie sang as she looked straight at Anna, pausing in the song to shake her head from side to side. "Our common goal was waiting for the world to end!" Jamie sang once again, stopping as the band played several notes in a row. Toni and Emily hadn't broke eye contact once. Kelsi was slightly confused.

"Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend!" Jamie sang, letting the band play the notes loudly once again. Zack and Hans stared at each other. "You crack the whip, shape-shift and trick the past again!" Jamie sang as Paula glared at Zack, who stared at her, Anna glared at Hans.

"I'll send you my love on a wire! Lift you up, every time, everyone, oooh, pulls away, oooh! From you!" Jamie sang, Kelsi frowned, she didn't exactly know what was going on. She knew Jamie had a thing for Zack, that was one sided. Zack and Paula used to date, so that made sense, but she didn't get the rest of it.

"Got balls of steel, got an automobile, for a minimum wage!" Jamie sang, stopping so the band could play the loud notes once again. "Got real estate, I'm buying it all up in outer space!" Jamie sang, as she pranced across the stage. Zack and Anna both shifted uncomfortably as Toni continued to stare up at Emily. Her eyes beginning to water slightly.

"Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend!" Jamie sang as she gave Janice a condescending smirk. Janice glared up at her, and mouthed the words _'Fuck You.'_ Jamie gave her a glare. "You crack the whip, shape-shift and trick, the past again!" Jamie sang, as she glared at Janice.

"I'll send you my love on a wire! Lift you up, every time, everyone, oooh, pulls a way, oooh! It's a mechanical bull, the number one! You'll take a ride from anyone, everyone wants a ride, pulls away, oooh from you!" Jamie finished with a glare thrown at her younger sister.

"I think I need a drink…" Anna muttered, Zack nodded and went with her to get drinks, Kelsi looked at Toni worriedly, she hadn't taken her eyes off of Emily, who was talking to Paula on stage. As she watched a tear silently started to roll down her cheek, Kelsi noticed, and kissed her cheek where the tear currently was, breaking the spell over Toni.

"Oh… Hey, sorry about that. Don't know where it came from." Toni lied. She knew the reason. She had never got any real closure, and even though she loved Kelsi with all of her heart, seeing Emily again, after all this time reminded her of how much she was hurt by her.

"Yeah you do Love. Can you tell me who that girl is, and why I'm gonna go hit her for making you, of all people cry?" Kelsi asked, Toni let out a sigh.

"You remember how I told you I had dated some girl, who broke my heart?" Toni asked, Kelsi's eyes widened as she slowly put two and two together. She looked to Emily, who gave them both a condescending glare as she moved over to them. She moved so elegantly, with a confidence that the world would fall apart without her. She saw herself as the most important thing out there, and Kelsi could already feel anger bubbling up inside of her.

"Toni! Been a while…" Emily trailed off, dark blue eyes shining with mischief. Dark blonde hair still the exact same as Toni remembered. Kelsi glared at her, and looked at Toni. Was she some sort of allusion to Emily? They both had blonde hair and blue eyes, and similar body size, though Kelsi noticed jealously that Emily was slightly bigger in the chest area.

"What are you doing here Emily?" Toni asked, an edge to her voice, though it wasn't as sharp as it usually was when she was angry. Kelsi couldn't hold it against her really, this was supposedly Toni's first love who broke up with her after cheating on her. Kelsi understood if Toni was a little shell shocked.

"Oh? You're not happy to see me babe?" Emily taunted Toni. This caused Kelsi to glare at girl. This girl who broke her girls heart once upon a time, and was taunting her about it now. She would not let this go. She hated this girl.

"Don't call her that." Kelsi snapped, surprising Toni. She had never known Kelsi to be aggressive wit anyone. Well, she had never seen her that aggressive out of sex really.

"Oh? Is this your new little pet, doesn't she know that she's just a replacement. A pathetic one at that." Emily started going after Kelsi.

"Leave us alone. Toni's not with you anymore, she's my girl now, and you're gonna leave us alone, or else." Kelsi told her challengingly, Emily laughed and took a step towards her.

"Or what?" Emily asked dismissively. "You're just a little girl who thinks she knows what Toni wants. Did she ever tell you how she gave me her virginity. She even came to me all sweet, like a pathetic little puppy. That's what she was you know, starving for affection, so I gave her what she wanted, like a good owner. Given the chance I know she would come back to me, like the obedient little girl she is." Emily said, Kelsi glared at her.

"No she wouldn't." Was all Kelsi could manage, in a weak voice. She didn't know exactly that she wouldn't, just hoped.

"How about it Babe? Would you like to come back to me, and leave this pathetic excuse for a girl behind? Come on, I know you're just using her, you don't love her, you know you still love me." Emily said, pushing Kelsi aside to stare right at Toni who just stared at her for a second, before looking to Kelsi.

She took a few steps forward, and Emily cupped her face, tears formed in Kelsi's eyes as she watched the love of her life willingly go to this girl, who so clearly was bad news. Then Toni's look hardened into a glare, and she spit in Emily's face, before she walked over to Kelsi. Emily just stood there with her mouth agape in shock as Toni took Kelsi's hand in her own, and looked over her shoulder with an aggressive look.

"You ever talk about Kelsi like that again, I'll beat your fucking ass. We're done, get over yourself." Toni told her before she dragged Kelsi off. Meanwhile Zack and Anna were dealing with their own demons.

**Radiance of Love.**

"Are you okay?" Zack asked as he rubbed Anna's back, she smiled at him.

"I'm fine. Seeing Hans always makes me mad, but what really freaked me out was when I saw Paula, and realized she was your ex too! Isn't that weird?" Anna asked, Zack chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, it is." Zack confirmed, she smiled at him as Hans and Paula walked over to them.

"What did you think of that?" Hans asked gloatingly, Zack rolled his eyes.

"Good song. Mediocre performance, and band though." Zack told him, he glared at Zack. Anna laughed, and Paula glared at him.

"Always trying to talk tough to cover up your insecurities." Paula taunted him, Anna glared at her.

"Don't talk about him that way!" Anna jumped to her Fiancé's defense. Paula shot her a look, and Hans smirked.

"Oh, Anna, just as pathetic as I remember. You finally found someone to indulge in your little love fantasies?" Hans taunted her, Zack glared at him.

"Don't talk to Anna that way, or else." Zack warned him. Hans took a step forward. Zack glared at him challengingly, subtly putting his arm in front of Anna, and moving her behind him.

"Or else…" Hans got in Zack's face with a sneer. "_What?" _Zack glared at him, and clenched his fists.

"Trust me, you don't want to provoke me." Zack warned him, Hans laughed dangerously, and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, believe me… I really do." Hans said. He shoved Zack back a bit. He was about to hit Zack when a hand grasped his shoulder. Hans turned around to see Rhyme with a glare on her face, Tatsuma behind her. "What?" He asked her dismissively, she sneered at him, and formed a fist, punching him in the face.

She was stronger than she looked, as he actually stumbled. His face twisted even more, and he reacted out of anger, smacking her backhand across the face. Tatsuma advanced on him, as did Zack and Anna.

Anna grabbed a handful of his hair, and yanked it back. Zack wrapped one arm around his throat, and another under the arm he used to hit Rhyme with. Tatsuma punched him in the gut as hard as he could. Stacey was holding Rhyme stroking her hair while Rhyme clung to her as tears fell from her face.

"What the fuck just happened?" Kairi asked, Yuffie and Kairi examined the scene and quickly came up with the answer though. Zack pulled Hans out of the restaurant roughly, as Anna, and the others followed, Anna was calling the cops.

"Yes, I need an officer over at Jumper's Retreat, there's been an assault on a young girl. Okay, we'll make sure he stays here. Get here soon!" Anna said into the phone. Paula glared at Hans.

"What the fuck was that?" She demanded, he just glared at her.

"She hit me first, it was self defense!" He exclaimed, Janice laughed.

"Not like that'll matter, she's disabled in a way, plus her abuse of the past, makes it worse on you. There's no way you're getting out of this." Janice told him, with a smirk. He glared at her. He was standing outside the restaurant, with Zack on one side, and Kristoff on the other, both holding an arm.

"Does that mean you get access to handicap parking?" Miranda asked Rhyme, who just gave her a look. Tanner nudged her with his elbow. "Dick."

"I cant believe I actually paid your way out here!" Jamie exclaimed. Janice glared at her.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I wanted to fuck with you guys, but that was too far Hans." Jamie exclaimed, Janice did a double take.

"Wait, what? Why would you do that?" Janice asked, Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Because I wanted to fuck with you guys, I already told you. I knew Emily, and when I found out that Toni used to be so fucking in love with her, I flew her out. I knew Zack and Paula had a thing in the past, and she was with Hans, who had a thing with Anna. It all worked out for me. Except for this though." Jamie explained.

"You're… What is wrong with you? Why do you always try to ruin everyone's life? You tried to make mom and dad leave me!" Janice accused her, making Jamie look away. "You fucking drugged me!" Janice shot again, and Jamie shrunk. "You destroyed my shit!" Jamie shrunk again. "Those paintings we did for mom and dad when we were kids, you fucking burned mine!" Janice yelled, getting in Jamie's face. "I'm fucking sick of you! You're not even my sister anymore, youre just a cunt!" Janice yelled, with tears beginning to flow from her eyes.

Jamie looked at her sister with tear filled eyes. This was the first time since they were kids that they really saw each other for who they really were. Janice's façade had dropped, the girl who just took all the abuse with no fight in her. Jamie's façade of being superior, and cocky, and messing with Janice just because she was jealous of her.

"I'm… Janice…" Jamie stopped, Janice's eyes widened, and she shook her head. "Forget it…" Jamie muttered, trying to get away, but Janice grabbed her arm. "Let me go…"

"No… Jamie, it's okay…" Janice said, and Jamie finally broke down, turning and hugging her sister. A few minutes later when emotions calmed down, they broke the hug and looked at each other.

"So… are we friends now?" Jamie asked, Janice smirked, and flicked her nose.

"Not a chance. But, maybe we could be… Eventually. Now get out of here, before I hit you." Janice told her, Jamie smiled at her, and began to walk away, before turning back to Janice.

"Later bitch." She said with a sickeningly sweet smile, Janice just shook her head as she watched Jamie walk away. About that time the police showed up, and took Hans away, Paula asked if they could take her to the station. Emily had disappeared shortly after Toni spit on her, and most of the others went back to the hotel while they were waiting.

**Radiance of Love.**

Zack and Anna walked with their arms around each other. Janice was behind them talking with Kristoff, and Toni and Kelsi were behind them, all of them walking to the hotel.

"So, you okay?" Toni asked, Kelsi smiled and kissed her.

"Of course I am. I have you."

"I fucking love you Kelsi." Toni told her with a smile.

"You wanna go out sometime?" Kristoff asked, Janice laughed in his face.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me…" She said once she finished laughing, Kristoff was red in the face. "Um… No, I don't want to go out sometime. I'm not really interested in starting a relationship anytime soon. I want to focus on my career first, but I'm sure you'll find someone else!" Janice told him, he chuckled.

"I understand. Man, this trip has been nothing but rejection for me…" He muttered, she laughed, and he smiled.

"This was certainly a trip…" Zack said, Anna laughed.

"You can say that again!" She said, he smiled and kissed her, feeling her stomach.

"Oh! What's this, starting to show a bit huh?" Zack asked, Anna blushed and pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch it! I know I'm getting fat, I don't need you to remind me!" Anna exclaimed, Zack chuckled and kissed her.

"You're not fat, you're fucking beautiful." Zack told her, she smiled.

"I love you." She said, staring into his eyes meaningfully, he smiled back at her.

"I love you too." He replied finishing it off with a kiss.

**Radiance of Love.**

_**There it was. The Vacation Arc is over! Finally. Next chapter should be the last, just be a big wrapup. What exactly I'll do yet, I dont know. Might skip ahead a few years, might skip a few weeks. Might skip to when Ruby is born, I dont know. I just hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a review, and all that please!**_


	15. Chapter 15: And Back Again-Finale

**So guys... It begins. The Beginning of the End. Not too much heavy drama and all that stuff. It's been a hell of a ride guys. But now it's over. Well, once this chapter ends it will be at least. Mostly just a small, small fluff chapter to wrap stuff up on a high note.**

_**Radiance of Love.**_

"How do I look?" Zack asked, holding his arms out. Toni appraised him with a look, then smiled. He wore a black jacket, and matching pants, and shoes. A white button up shirt, and a shiny dark blue tie.

"Dashing. How about me?" Toni asked, holding her own arms out. She wore a black jacket, with matching shoes, and pants like Zack, with a white button up shirt, and dark red tie. Though she had more weight to her. With her breasts having grown from their usual size, as well as he stomach.

She and Kelsi had gone to a place to have a baby a few weeks after vacation. They used Kelsi's egg, and an anonymous donor's sperm, with a genetic code similar to Toni's. In the fact that it would seem more like a combination of their genes if they had someone with Toni's exact hair color, matching eyes, and blood type. Toni however refused to let Kelsi go through the pain of giving birth so she had the fertilized egg placed inside of her instead.

"Absolutely stunning Toni." Zack told her, moving close and placing his hands on her shoulders, she smiled at him, and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Zack." Toni said, Zack smiled and stroked her hair. "Okay. Sweet moment's over." Toni told him, pushing him away, he smiled at her.

"You ready to do this Hart?" Zack asked, Toni smiled up at him. They were about to get married. Well, to their respective partners. They were having a double wedding since they both happened to have the same day in mind. Once the couples found out, they insisted it be a double wedding. Zack and Anna would get married alongside Toni and Kelsi.

"About as ready as I'll ever be… Are you ready Keire?" Toni asked, Zack smiled at her.

"Of course I am." He answered her. She smiled at him, and punched his arm. "Ow. That hurt you pregnant bitch." He laughed, she smirked at him.

"It was supposed to." She replied smugly. He shook his head. They left the room and saw the rest of the wedding parties. Elsa was Anna's maid of honor, while Janice was Kelsi's. Kristoff was Zack's best man, while Thomas, Toni's older brother was hers.

"Are we ready to get this show on the road?" Zack asked, Janice rolled her eyes.

"Now that you two are here. Yes." Janice told him, he shook his head. Zack and Toni lead the group through the doors and down the aisle. They both reached the altar, and waited while the rest of the wedding party came out, and took their respective places. A few moments later 'Here comes the Bride' began playing.

Anna and Kelsi walked through the doors, Kelsi was being escorted by Toni's father, while Anna was being escorted by Zack's. Since Anna's parents were dead, and Kelsi's parents, or at least her mother disowned her. Her father loved her, but couldn't show up for that reason. Once the two brides reached the altar, their respective partners took their hands as the priest began to marry them.

"The two couples have requested that I be the one to read their vowels to each other." The Priest explained. "Zack. Do you vow to put up with Anna's horrible bedhead, and nearly insatiable libido? Also to support her, and her crazy antics, such as the time you two spent the night in jail for public indecency?" The priest asked, Zack smiled at Anna.

"I do."

"Anna, do you vow to keep your room clean by yourself, so that Zack doesn't have to constantly pick up after you, and to make him dinner every night. Also to stop waking him up in the middle of the night for a trip to the chocolate shop, he also would like to ask if you vow to change the baby the majority of the time."

"Of course I do." Anna said, smiling, Zack smirked at her, Elsa rolled her eyes. The priest turned to Toni and Kelsi.

"Toni, do you vow give Kelsi a massage when she gets stressed out, and to be the one constant thing in her life. To offer her a shoulder to cry on whenever she needs, and to be a pillow at night if Kelsi decides to fall asleep on you."

"I do."

"Kelsi, do you vow to clean up after Toni, and to make sure she stays in line. To stay safe, and not get hurt unless you want to see Toni kill someone, and if that's the case, just ask her to kill someone. Also to stand beside her, and hold her hand while she gives birth, which in her words _'Will hurt like a bitch.'_?" The priest asked, Kelsi blushed.

"Yes, I do…" Kelsi said, Toni smiled at her.

"In that case, please put the rings on each others fingers." The priest said, and the couples produced the rings, placing them on each others fingers. "Now you ma-"

"Come on! Give us a love scene for the ages!" Yuffie yelled, Kairi glared at her, and yanked the ninja down. Toni glared at her, and Zack smirked. The priest cleared his throat.

"Quite. Well, you heard the lady, it's time to kiss the Brides. Toni, Zack, please do the honors." The priest said, Zack and Toni swept their lover's into their arms and kissed them. The priest held his arms out. "Guys, they're married!" He announced, Elise watched with pride, Bondeshire stood next to her with his arms crossed.

"You still think emotional attachments are overrated?" She asked him, he grunted, and looked at her, wrapping an arm around her, and pulling her into him.

"Of course I do. Our son decides to move out, and get married, all without calling us until the last minute."

"So romantic." Elise trailed off, he shook his head.

"Speak for yourself…" He told her, she just shook her head, and kissed his cheek.

_**Radiance of Love-One year later…**_

"Now she sleeps…" Anna muttered as she got Ruby out of the car. Zack smiled at her, putting the diaper bag strap over his shoulder. They were visiting Toni and Kelsi at their house for a play date between Ruby and Violet. Toni and Kelsi had gotten their own house with the help of Janice, well, more like Janice insisted they have a house that they own, in order to have a more stable life for Violet.

"You know you love her." Zack said, Anna smiled and kissed her daughter on the temple. They walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Yep. I wouldn't have her any other way. You either." Anna said, kissing Zack's cheek.

"Who the fuck is that?" Zack and Anna heard from the other side of the door.

"Toni Gertrude Hart! Did you just curse while holding my baby girl?" Kelsi's voice could be heard, Zack and Anna laughed as Toni opened the door. She was breast feeding Violet.

"No!" Toni answered quickly, before looking to Zack and Anna. "Hey! Come in, and shut the door." Toni's first word sounded nice and energetic, though the rest of her statement was flat as she turned around. "Ow! Violet don't bite me you little bi-"

"Don't finish that word Love. Or else." Kelsi warned, Toni smiled at her, while Kelsi just gave her the look. Anna walked in first, with Zack shutting the door, and following her into the living room. They all settled down on the couches.

"How are things?" Zack asked, Kelsi smiled at him.

"They've been great! My Wife's breastfeeding, giving me a show half the time, and guests apparently." Kelsi said cheerfully, Toni rubbed the back of her head with the hand that wasn't holding Violet up to her breast.

"I was feeding her, and she's still hungry, you expect me to stop?" Toni questioned, Kelsi smiled at her.

"No. It's just Zack and Anna anyway, I'm sure they go through something similar." Kelsi reminded her, Anna nodded.

"Yeah! It-"

"Yeah." Zack interrupted her, giving her a look, Anna just stared at him confused. "Should I mention the time you flashed Olaf?" Kelsi stared as Anna blushed.

"I didn't know he was visiting, and you said you were gonna come back and we were gonna have some fun. I wasn't expecting my little brother!" Anna said, Zack just shook his head.

"Yeah, then you fed Ruby in front of him, then he asked if you did that for him too." Zack said flatly, Anna blushed.

"Damn Anna, I missed your crazy antics, you know that?" Toni asked with a smile, as she tucked her breast back in her shirt, and moved to burp Violet, already having a towel over her shoulder.

"I missed you too Toni. Glad to see, I'm not alone with the whole feeding thing." Anna smiled, Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"So… Did you really name Violet after a girl you had a threesome with?" Zack asked cheekily, Kelsi blushed, and Toni smirked at him.

"She's a wonderful babysitter." Toni said, Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"Something you want to tell me about this wonderful babysitter Love? Why is she so wonderful?" Kelsi smirked, and Toni blushed.

"No! And you know I would never do that… Without you, at least." Toni finished, Kelsi smiled at her. Toni finished burping Violet and handed her over to Kelsi.

"Thank you Love." Kelsi said, Zack smiled. Toni may appear to have a more dominate role in the relationship, but Kelsi is the one who really calls the shots. Though most of the time they rely on each other.

_**Radiance of Love.**_

"Shane, I swear to god!" Tanner yelled from the other side of the door.

"What! I just wanted to have some fun!" Shane complained, Zack and Anna smiled and laughed. Miranda rolled her eyes. Tanner opened the door, and smiled at them.

"Hey guys, come on in." Tanner said, switching from the annoyed tone he used with Shane, to a more cheerful one. Zack was the first in, and went into the living room to sit on the couch. Shane was bent over the couch and shirtless. Zack just smiled at him, and shook his head. Anna, Miranda, and Tanner walked into the room, after he shut the door.

"Hey! If it isn't my favorite homosexual male couple!" Anna greeted, Zack rolled his eyes.

"Hey Annie!" Shane greeted, Tanner shook his head.

"Where's the remote bro?" Miranda asked, looking around, Tanner blushed and removed it from his pants, and handed it to her, she recoiled.

"Why?" Zack asked, Tanner just shook his head.

"Some people are insatiable." He answered, Shane glared at him, and sat on the couch normally, pulling his shirt on.

"Not a bad thing!" Shane excused him, Zack just shook his head.

"While I agree that it's not always a bad thing, when you involve a remote, that might be going a bit too far." Zack said, causing Anna to glare at him.

"Are you forgetting what you did to me with one of our remotes?" Anna asked, Zack rubbed his forehead.

"No, and you're holding Ruby, so shut up about it." Zack reminded her, Tanner raised his eyebrows, and Shane laughed. Miranda just smirked.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Miranda asked her twin, and his boyfriend.

"Well, we just moved into the apartment a few weeks ago, and going to school, and work mostly." Shane told her, Zack smiled.

"Well, we just wanted to visit, and hang out, maybe watch a few movies?" Zack suggested, Tanner smiled.

"That sounds great, just like old times." Tanner said. Zack, Tanner, and Miranda used to watch a movie together every other weekend back when Zack first moved to Arendelle, with a few exceptions. Zack was happy to see that Tanner and Shane had finally adjusted to living together, even if they still argued with each other for various reasons.

_**Radiance of Love.**_

"Zack! Anna! It's good to see you two again! And with a little girl too!" Tatsuma greeted cheerfully at the door. Zack and Anna smiled at him as he let them inside. He and Rhyme had been living in a beautiful two story house that his father bought for them when he found out he was going to be a Grandfather.

"Tatsuma, how are you?" Anna asked, Tatsuma smiled at her as he shut the door and lead them through the house. It had some traditional Japanese influences, among with a few things from cultures around the world. Tatsuma and Rhyme had gone on a cruise to several different countries, and bought souvenirs.

"Wonderful, the three of us all are. Rhyme has been so excited ever since you two called and said you were coming over." Tatsuma told them, Zack smiled.

"We were in the neighborhood, and thought we would drop by. It's always nice to catch up with friends. Plus, I think Ruby would love to meet a new friend." Zack said, Tatsuma smiled.

"I'm sure Yuri would like that." Tatsuma said as they arrived in the living room where Rhyme was sitting. There was a crib next to her, and she was staring lovingly at Yuri, her little boy. When she heard Zack, and Anna she smiled at them and waved. Zack and Anna moved and sat with her on the couch, Tatsuma gave Rhyme a kiss on the forehead, and smiled down at Yuri.

_**Radiance of Love-Two Years Later…**_

Zack, Anna, and Elsa stood on the shore of a beach, smiling as they watched Toni play with Violet, Ruby, and Yuri in the water. Kelsi, Janice, and Belle were reading, and sitting in chairs. Tanner and Shane were arguing over which station to listen to on the radio. Tatsuma was taking Rhyme out on a Jet Ski. Kristoff was cooking things on the grill with Liam. Yuffie was surfing with Kairi. Ariel was swimming with Go-Go. Miranda, Alexis, and Stacey were sun bathing, and gossiping. Karma, and Amy were walking the beach.

"You know, I never considered that moving would change my life so much…" Zack said, Anna smiled at him, and Elsa looked over at him.

"There's something that's been bothering me…" Elsa trailed off, Anna, and Zack looked at her.

"What's that?"

"Did you have a crush on me when you first moved? You seemed to focus on trying to get to know me, not Anna." Elsa pointed out, Zack shrugged.

"Well, you were interesting, and I just felt compelled to get to know you, you were also very pretty. That helped too." Zack explained, she smiled at him, and Anna glared at him, latching onto him, forcing him to look at her. "What babe? You knew about that."

"Yeah, but wasn't I pretty?" Anna asked, Elsa smiled, and Zack laughed, kissing her.

"Of course you were. That's why we're together now, also because you're you."

"Who else would I be?" Anna asked, Elsa rolled her eyes, and Zack laughed.

"No one. And that's good, because as well as me and Elsa get along, I don't think we would have had as smooth of a ride."

"Yeah, something tells me we would be happy, but not nearly as happy as you two." Elsa said, Zack smiled at her. Ruby broke off from Violet, Toni, and Yuri to run to her parents. While running she falls, and Zack catches her with ease. He smiled at her, and lifted her up. She hugged him, Anna smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband, and daughter.

_**Radiance of Love.**_

**It's over! I'm done writing this story. Well, there may be a sequel, or there may not be. I don't know, as of now, I don't plan for a sequel, but anything can happen. I hope you guys enjoyed, and leave me your thoughts on this. I really didn't want this to be very drama heavy, and I accomplished said goal. It just kind of ended because, it was hard to find a place to stop telling the story, as it could extend as far as I needed it to. I had fun writing it, and I hope you guys liked it. Until next time guys!**


End file.
